Marianne
by Selann Yui
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry lorsque Voldemort le transforme en fille par accident ? [FIC TERMINEE]
1. Préaulard

Auteur: Moua !!! La Grande et Unique Selann Yui !!! Je sais, j'exagère !!! Couple: Vous verrez bien !!! Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Ben ouais, malheureusement, ils sont pas à moua !!! Pourtant j'suis pas missante avec eux !!! Personnages de Saiyuki : Si !!! T'as vu la fic que t'as écrite avec nous !!! Selann : On vous a pas demandé votre avis à vous !!! Ne les écoutez pas, Je suis pas méchante avec les personnages que j'emprunte !!! Persos de Saiyuki : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Selann (regard meurtrier digne de Sanzo !!!) : Taisez-vous (se retournant vers les personnages d'HP avec un grand sourire) Vous inquiétez pas !!! Je serais gentille avec vous puisque vous avez rien dit, eux, ils sont méchants alors je me venge !!! Personnages d'HP (marmonnant) : On a peur quand même, c'est toujours pareil dans les fics !!! Selann : Vous disiez ?! Personnages d'HP (grands sourires) : Rien, rien ... Genre: Romance. Petite info : Pour ceux qui ont lu « Comment m'y prendre ? » et qui veulent la suite, il faut vous adresser à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!! Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Pré-au-lard  
  
En haut de la tour d'astronomie, Harry regardait tristement les étoiles : c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Son regard semblait accrocher à une constellation en particulier : Sirius, la constellation du chien.  
  
Cette nuit-là, Drago avait suivi Harry et depuis un moment déjà, il le l'observait. Assis contre un des créneaux de la tour d'astronomie, une jambe pliée servant d'appui à son coude, l'autre pendant dans le vide, la tête appuyée contre le mur froid, les yeux levés vers les étoiles. Il faisait froid, Décembre venait d'arriver amenant avec lui la neige et le gel mais cela ne semblait pas affecter Harry, rien ne l'affectait d'ailleurs. Cela faisait un an et demi que son parrain était mort mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'oublier.  
  
Voldemort était revenu et attaquait maints villages, Harry le combattait avec l'Ordre mais il n'était pas là. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'intérêt pour lui et il se renfermait tous les jours un peu plus sur lui-même. Ses amis, Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient pour lui et il essayait de les rassurer sans y parvenir. En vérité tous ceux qui le voyaient s'inquiétaient pour lui, même Drago Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours. Drago, bien que mangemort, était entré dans l'Ordre afin de le prévenir des actions de Voldemort. Il n'était plus le garçon froid et arrogant des premières années à Poudlard bien qu'il fasse toujours sentir aux autres qu'il leur était supérieur. Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours comme il le disait à ceux qui lui en faisait la remarque.  
  
Malgré, Drago s'inquiétait pour son ennemi et il venait même à douter qu'il fut le même qu'avant. Où était le Harry, courageux et insouciant des années précédentes ? Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, combattant Voldemort pour ne pas être tué et non, au nom du monde...  
  
Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry s'était peu à peu enfermé dans un monde ou personne ne le blessait. Sur son visage, toujours impassible, seuls les yeux semblaient refléter quelque chose et encore, ils ne semblaient emplis que d'une profonde tristesse. Personne n'arrivait à le faire sortir de cet état. A part peut-être Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui était responsable de la mort de Sirius et encore, la tristesse laissait alors place à une colère violente et sans limite. Drago réfléchissait quand il s'aperçut que Harry s'était relevé. A présent, il était debout sur les créneaux et regardait avec envie le sol quelques dizaines de mètres en dessous. Drago, pris de panique, s'élança vers le jeune homme et le tira à lui, les entraînant tous les deux sur le sol glacé de la tour.  
  
Malfoy ?!  
  
Ouais Potter, toujours là pour te faire chier !!!  
  
Tu l'as dit !  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa, Harry pestait intérieurement de l'intervention de Malfoy alors que celui-ci se demandait pourquoi il en était arriver à vouloir mourir. Il ne se contorsionna d'ailleurs pas l'esprit et finit par le demander à l'intéressé.  
  
Pourquoi ?  
  
Pourquoi, quoi ? s'étonna Harry  
  
Pourquoi tu voulais sauter ?  
  
Je voulais pas... sauter ! Se défendit Harry  
  
Ouais, alors tu grimpes sur les créneaux d'une tour avec le seul but de regarder le sol que tu semblais avoir envie de rejoindre d'ailleurs !!!  
  
Mais... Tais-toi, laissa-moi Malfoy, tu peux pas comprendre !!! Personne peut comprendre !!! Hurla Harry.  
  
Parlons en de ça !!! Tu rabâches toujours la même chose !!! Personne peut comprendre !! Il y a des gens qui essayent de te comprendre mais tu ne fais rien pour les aider !!! Tu les renvoies balader dés qu'il t'approche !!! T'es pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher, j'te f'rais dire ! Alors ressaisis-toi et redeviens comme avant... et bute le ce putain de mage noir à la con !!!  
  
Harry était sur le cul, c'était vraiment Malfoy qui lui parlait ainsi. Il  
sourit même à la dernière phrase du blond.  
  
Putain de mage noir à la con, hein ? dit-il légèrement moqueur.  
  
Euh... Ben ouais...  
  
C'est ton maître ce putain de mage noir à la con !!!  
  
Non.  
  
Comment ?!  
  
- Un Malfoy digne de ce nom est son propre maître, il ne devient pas  
l'esclave d'un petit demi-sang !!!  
  
Harry se mit à sourire plus franchement et bientôt à rire carrément  
devant l'air supérieur de son camarade.  
  
C'est cool !!! s'écria Drago, visiblement fier de lui.  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Je t'ai fait rire !!!  
  
Ouais, on dirait bien !!!  
  
Granger et Weasley vont pas en revenir !!!  
  
Fier de toi, hein Malfoy ?  
  
Ouais, j'suis l'meilleur bien que je n'en ai jamais douté !!!  
  
Toujours le même...  
  
Harry se tordait de rire à présent et Drago souriait à la vue de la bonne  
humeur de son ami.  
Ami !!! J'ai dit AMI, pas possible, c'est pas mon ami !!! Je suis quand  
même content qu'il ait retrouvé sa bonne humeur !!! Mais ce n'est pas...  
et ce ne sera jamais mon AMI !!!  
  
Si on allait dormir maintenant ? Demanda Drago voyant que Harry s'était calmé.  
  
Ouais... A demain Malfoy !  
  
A demain...  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à leurs dortoirs respectifs et ils  
s'endormirent à peine la tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans un état de bien être qu'il  
n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.  
  
Harry ! Harry !  
  
Humm, Ron, laisse-moi dormir euh !!! fit ce dernier en s'enroulant un peu plus dans ses couvertures.  
  
Pas...Question, fit le roux en tirant vigoureusement sur les couvertures arrachant un grognement à son ami.  
  
Mais euh !!! Gémit Harry en se recroquevillant pour garder le plus de chaleur possible.  
  
Lève-toi, aujourd'hui, Pré-au-lard !!!  
  
Ca va, ça va, j'me lève ! Bougonna la marmotte de service.  
  
Doucement, il se leva et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain d'où il ressortit bientôt frais et dispos. Quand il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune, ceux-ci le trouvèrent changer. Il n'avait plus cet air triste même s'il en persistait encore dans ses yeux, il semblait reprendre goût à la vie et cela réjouissait les deux griffondors.  
  
La sortie à Pré-au-lard se passa merveilleusement jusqu'au moment où Harry s'effondra en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. La douleur lancinante de sa cicatrice s'intensifiait et Harry comprit la signification de cette douleur. Se relevant difficilement, il dit :  
  
Il...Il...arrive... Hermione...va...prévenir...Professeurs... Et... fait...sorte que... gens...partent...  
  
J'y vais Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas, j reviens vite avec nos professeurs !!!  
  
La jeune fille se dépêcha d'aller prévenir les professeurs qui firent évacuer le plus de monde possible, rassemblant les septièmes années afin de les aider. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Quelques pas plus loin, se tenait Ron, recroqueviller sur le sol, il semblait la proie de quelques Doloris puissants. Quand à Harry, il était à genoux devant le mage noir et il se tenait toujours fermement la tête. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et murmura une incantation. Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.  
  
- Harry !!! Cria désespérément Hermione.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Vous trouvez ça comment ? C'est la première fic que j'écris toute seule alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, siouplait !!! Reviews , plizzz !!!! 


	2. Dans la gueule du loup

Auteur: Moua !!! La Grande et Unique Selann Yui !!! Je sais, j'exagère !!!  
  
Couple: Vous verrez bien !!!  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Ben ouais, malheureusement, ils sont pas à moua !!! Pourtant j'suis pas missante avec eux !!!  
  
Personnages de Saiyuki : Si !!! T'as vu la fic que t'as écrite avec nous !!!  
  
Selann : On vous a pas demandé votre avis à vous !!! Ne les écoutez pas, Je suis pas méchante avec les personnages que j'emprunte !!!  
  
Persos de Saiyuki : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
  
Selann (regard meurtrier digne de Sanzo !!!) : Taisez-vous (se retournant vers les personnages d'HP avec un grand sourire) Vous inquiétez pas !!! Je serais gentille avec vous puisque vous avez rien dit, eux, ils sont méchants alors je me venge !!!  
  
Personnages d'HP (marmonnant) : On a peur quand même, c'est toujours pareil dans les fics !!!  
  
Selann : Vous disiez ?!  
  
Personnages d'HP (grands sourires) : Rien, rien ...  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Petite info : Pour ceux qui ont lu « Comment m'y prendre ? » et qui veulent la suite, il faut vous adresser à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Elelim : Merci pour ta gentille review, ca m'a fait très plaisir.... Et donc, voila, la suite.... J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début.... A bientôt , j'espère, Selann.  
  
Onarluca : Voila, voila la suite...... Moi, j'la trouve bien aussi mais dis- moi ce que t'en penses ( moi, j'suis pas objective !!! ) ...... A très bientôt, Artemis.... Selann.  
  
Hina Maxwell : Oné-san......T'es méchante, la fin était pas à la con !!! Bon d'accord un petit peu mais bon......... Voila la suite...... A bientôt Boucles d'or ( hina : grrr .. m'appelle pas comme ça !!!! ) , Selann.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre ..., celles de Drago entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).  
  
Chapitre 2 : Dans la gueule du loup...  
  
Harry reprenait peu à peu conscience. Assis dans un lourd fauteuil de bois dur, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'éclairage et observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. La pièce circulaire, était éclairé par cinq torches, la lumière qu'elles diffusaient, éclairait toutes sortes d'objets hétéroclites à l'usage plutôt malveillant, pensa Harry. Il voulut se tourner mais il s'aperçut qu'il était lié à la chaise. Autour de ses chevilles, de ses poignets et de son torse, il pouvait voir de gros bracelet de fer le retenant. Il avait déjà eu à faire à ce genre de chaîne et il en savait donc les conséquences : ces chaînes tout en le retenant, minimisaient sa force magique et l'empêchait de jeter des sorts même simples.  
  
Il fixa donc ce qui se trouvait en face de lui : des haches, des épées, des pots contenant on sait quoi, une table ou l'on pouvait voir des traces d'ongles et des grandes taches brunes...  
  
Du sang, pensa Harry, je suis dans une salle de torture...  
  
Le jeune homme frissonna à cette pensée mais il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir plus que l'unique porte de cette pièce s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Voldemort et deux de ses mangemorts.  
  
Notre invité est réveillé à ce que je vois, siffla Voldemort.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lâcha Harry les yeux remplis de haine.  
  
Calme Gamin... Marmonna une voix traînante que Harry reconnut.  
  
Lucius Malfoy...  
  
Laisse le s'exprimer, voyons Lucius ... Intervint Voldemort.  
  
Oui maître.  
  
Lucius se calla à coté de l'autre mangemort qui était resté silencieux et ne dit plus rien. Voldemort s'approcha de Harry qui grimaça sous la douleur qu'il ressentit au niveau de sa cicatrice et tourna la tête. Voldemort lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder en plongeant son regard dans celui d'émeraude.  
  
Alors Harry, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, te voila de nouveau à ma merci.  
  
Pas pour longtemps ! cracha Harry.  
  
Oh mais je compte bien que si !  
  
Jamais !  
  
Mais si, mais si !!!  
  
Que veux-tu me faire Voldemort ? Il ne t'a pas suffit de m'avoir pris mes parents et mon parrain ?  
  
Voyons, voyons, Harry, ce n'est pas toi que je veux, ce sont tes pouvoirs !!! Avec ta puissance à mon service, plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter...  
  
Si, Dumbledore le peut !  
  
Dumbledore... Hahaha, laisse-moi rire, Harry !!! Dumbledore est vieux et ce n'est pas les quelques sorciers qu'il a réunis qui pourront m'arrêter !!!  
  
L'Ordre du Phénix vous vaincra !!!  
  
La colère de Voldemort commençait à croître dangereusement et les deux mangemorts présents reculèrent.  
  
Lucius, Bellatrix, la potion !!!  
  
Bien maître.  
  
Les deux mangemorts firent apparaître un chaudron et commencèrent une potion qui parut extrêmement compliqué à Harry. Celui-ci ne pouvait cesser de fixer les deux mangemorts.  
  
Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange... J'aurais du m'en douter !!! Pensa-t- il ironiquement.  
  
Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient pus rentrer sain et saufs au château. Tous sauf deux, Harry Potter avait été enlevé et Ronald Weasley était à l'infirmerie de l'école et se remettait peu à peu des Doloris qu'il avait reçu. Hermione était à ses cotés et ne cessait de se lamenter pour leur pauvre ami. Le professeur Dumbledore entra silencieusement, suivit des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall et de Malfoy.  
  
Comment vous sentez-vous Mr Weasley ? Demanda Dumbledore avec intérêt.  
  
Ben... Ca va... Ca pourrait aller mieux mais ça va...Et Harry ? Hermione n'a rien voulu me dire...  
  
Il faut savoir Mr Weasley, que vous ne pouviez rien faire... Murmura McGonagall avec compassion  
  
Comment ça ? Il est...  
  
Enlevé... Harry a été enlevé, reprit Dumbledore avant que Ron ne se fasse des idées.  
  
Ah... Et ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Vous ne faites rien pour l'aider ?  
  
Si, nous avions justement une idée...  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Le professeur Rogue va vous l'expliquer...Professeur.  
  
Et bien, comme vous l'a dit Monsieur le directeur, Potter est retenu prisonnier par Vous-Savez-Qui pour le délivrer, il faut donc aller à son quartier général... Or seuls les mangemorts savent où il se trouve donc... Je vais y aller avec Mr Malfoy ici présent, expliqua le professeur guettant la réaction des deux griffondors qui ne tarda pas.  
  
Quoi ?! Vous allez envoyer un professeur qui le hait et son pire ennemi pour sauver Harry ?! s'écria Ron avec sa franchise habituelle.  
  
Dumbledore sourit légèrement et dit :  
  
Oui, Mr Weasley, c'est ce que je vais faire... Seuls Severus et Drago peuvent aller là-bas mais l'Ordre va faire diversion en attaquant...  
  
Mais...  
  
Tais-toi, Ron, dit Hermione, ils ont raison, c'est la seule solution de sauver Harry.  
  
Pour une fois, je dois dire que tu as raison, Granger, intervint Malfoy.  
  
Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux mais ne dit rien et il regarda les autres partir pour se battre et sauver Harry alors que lui devait rester à cause de ces maudits Doloris !!! Il était tellement agité que Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, du lui faire boire un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve afin qu'il se repose.  
  
Bellatrix, les écailles de triton maintenant, dit Lucius.  
  
Je ne les trouve pas...  
  
Dépêchez-vous que diable !!! hurla Voldemort faisant par la même occasion tressaillir les deux mangemorts.  
  
Mais, maître, c'est que...nous ne trouvons pas les écailles de triton...glissa timidement Bellatrix.  
  
Avez-vous des cheveux de sirène ? demanda alors Voldemort.  
  
Oui, maître, répondit Lucius.  
  
Remplacez les écailles par cela, le résultat sera le même, expliqua Voldemort.  
  
Bien maître.  
  
Après l'ajout des cheveux de sirène, leur potion prit une jolie teinte jaune orangé.  
  
C'est prêt, maître...  
  
Faites lui boire Bellatrix !!!  
  
La femme s'approcha de Harry qui la fixait avec haine, il ne pouvait oublier celle qui avait tué son parrain.  
  
Bois ça, gamin, dit-elle durement.  
  
NON, répondit fermement le dit gamin.  
  
Comment ? Je te dis de boire ! Et tu vas le boire... Impero !!!  
  
Harry ne put pas résister longtemps et bientôt le liquide chaud coula dans sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge. L'Impérium de Lestrange le força à tout avaler bien que le goût lui donna la nausée. Lorsque Bellatrix relâcha l'Impérium, la tête de Harry retomba lourdement contre le dossier. Ce dernier tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais sa tête tourna tellement qu'il abandonna cette idée pour ne pas vomir.  
  
Excellent, dit Voldemort, au sort à présent... Lucius rendez lui sa baguette et placez vous en face de Bellatrix.  
  
Le mangemort s'exécuta et Harry se mit à sourire en pensant qu'il avait sa baguette en main mais qu'il était dans l'incapacité de s'en servir. Voldemort commença à marmonner une formule qui fut repris par les deux mangemorts.  
  
Harry se trouva alors entourer d'un halo doré qui brisa les liens qui le retenaient pourtant quelque chose le retenait toujours et il ne pouvait s'échapper. Son corps semblait être en lévitation et il ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux. La lumière qui se dégageait de lui s'intensifia et elle fit reculer les mangemorts et même Voldemort.  
  
Maître, que lui arrive-t-il ?  
  
Je...Je...ne sais pas !!! Ne vous approchez pas !!!  
  
Maître !!! Hurla une voix tout en ouvrant la porte.  
  
Drago ?!  
  
Maître le...Qu'est-ce que... ?!  
  
Drago, qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
Le... Le... Les Aurors attaquent.  
  
Quoi ?!  
  
Ils sont devant le manoir, Maître !  
  
Je viens...  
  
Lucius, Bellatrix, venez, Drago, surveille Potter !!!  
  
Ou...Oui.  
  
Voldemort et ses deux acolytes sortirent en vitesse et Drago se retourna vivement vers Harry qui « rayonnait » toujours. Drago s'approcha et dit :  
  
Euh... Harry ?! Tu m'entends ?  
  
Drago ? Oui, c'est lui... Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que faire ?  
  
Harry, si tu m'entends, tu dois transplaner !!! Les autres sont dehors, ils sont venus te chercher... Harry ?  
  
La lumière s'intensifia et Drago fut projeté contre le mur et assommé par le choc, il ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry hurlait, la potion semblait le brûler de l'intérieur, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Ses lunettes volèrent en éclats, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, ses cheveux semblaient soulevés par un vent inexistant et ils se mirent à pousser. Tout à coup, la lumière disparut et Harry retomba au sol, lourdement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé. A genoux sur le sol glacé de cette pièce circulaire, entouré par de longs cheveux noirs, il essayait de remettre ses idées en place.  
  
Drago ... Drago...Drago m'a dit ... de transplaner... les autres ... m'attendent...  
  
Tant bien que mal, il se mit debout et une fois fait, il se concentra afin de transplaner. Il disparut dans un petit « plop » au moment où Drago émergeait de son inconscience.  
  
Il a...réussi à transplaner... Ouf !!! murmura-t-il en s'asseyant contre le mur encore dans les vappes.  
  
C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent Voldemort et son père. Ils avaient l'air furieux que Harry ait pu s'échapper et Drago pensa amèrement qu'il allait encore en payer les conséquences.  
  
Quand à Harry, dans l'état de faiblesse où il était, ne contrôla pas l'endroit où il voulait aller et il atterrit au beau milieu du chemin de traverse où il s'évanouit.  
  
Il se réveilla pourtant dans un bon lit moelleux et regarda autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit et pourtant il s'y sentait bien. La pièce était propre et respirait le confort et la sécurité. Alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux, une femme entra dans la pièce. C'était une sorcière rondelette et assez jeune, elle avait un visage avenant et de grosses joues rouges qui la rajeunissaient.  
  
Ah, vous voila enfin réveiller !!! Vous m'avez fait bien peur vous savez, vous évanouir au beau milieu de la rue !!! Vous avez attaquer je présume ? Vu l'état de vos vêtements...  
  
Où...Où suis-je ? demanda Harry d'une voix efféminée qu'il ne se connaissait pas.  
  
Vous êtes chez moi au Chemin de Traverse et je suis Sally... et vous, jeune fille ?  
  
Jeune...FILLE ?! s'étonna Harry.  
  
Ben oui, jeune fille !!!  
  
Je...Je...Ouh, ma tête tourne..., minauda-t-il afin de rester seul.  
  
Excusez-moi, nous parlerons plus tard... Reposez-vous cela vaut mieux...  
  
Merci... Sally...  
  
La sorcière sortit et Harry en fut soulagé car son babillage incessant lui donnait mal à la tête.  
  
Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? Jeune fille ! Elle n'a pas remarqué que je suis un garçon !!! J'ai les cheveux cou...longs...LONGS !!!   
  
En pensant cela, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et remarqua que leur longueur était impressionnante. A présent qu'il était assis sur le lit, il pouvait voir qu'ils s'étalaient sur l'oreiller et le drap.  
  
Oh mon dieu !!! J'ai les cheveux longs, sûrement cette potion infecte... Mais bon, il suffira de les couper...  
  
Soudain son regard se posa sur son torse et s'il n'était pas déjà assis, il serait tombé. Sous la chemise en lin dont il était couvert, il pouvait voir deux...bosses !!! Il ouvrit la chemise et découvrit...  
  
Aaaaaaaaahhhhh !!!!! Des seins !!! s'écria-t-il surpris.  
  
Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda la voix de Sally derrière la porte.  
  
Non...Non, ça va, merci, je vais... dormir...  
  
Oui, c'est ça, je vais me rendormir et demain, quand je me réveillerais tout...cela aura disparu !!! Pensa-t-il en se recouchant. Je vais dormir et découvrir que ce n'est qu'un rève... étrange certes... mais qu'un rêve !!! Si je dis à Ron que j'ai rêvé de moi et que , dans ce rêve, j'avais les cheveux longs et de la poitrine, il va mourir de rire !!! De la poitrine...J'ai de la poitrine...Ridicule !!! Où vas-tu mon petit Harry avec des rêves aussi...bizarres !!!  
  
A suivre..............  
  
Alors, cette suite vous satisfait-elle ? Moi, j'étais pliée au moment où j'ai écrit la fin m'enfin bon... REVIEWS plizzz !!!!  
  
Harry : J'suis vraiment devenu une fille ? (Commence à se morfondre dans son coin)  
  
Selann : Tu verras bien mon grand !!! Mais t'inquiètes pas même en fille Drago s'occupera de toi !!!  
  
Harry (joyeux !!!) : C'est vrai ?  
  
Selann : Ben oui...  
  
Harry : Youpi !!!  
  
Gojo ( de Saiyuki ) : Quel naïf !!! Elle va les faire souffrir !!! Je les plains !!!  
  
Hakkai ( de Saiyuki toujours !!! ) : Heureusement qu'elle a fini d'écrire la fic sur nous !!!  
  
Gojo ( de Saiyuki , ben quoi, j'adore cette série !!! ) : Ouais...  
  
Selann : J'peux en écrire une autre vous savez !!!  
  
Personnages de Saiyuki : NOOOOOOONNNN !!!!!  
  
Sanzo : Tu fais ça et j'te bute !!!  
  
Selann : Tu peux pas... tralala !!! J'ai pas peur euh, tralala.... Il peut rien me faire euh !!!  
  
Sanzo : J'peux faire quelque chose !!! Tapez-la !!!  
  
Selann : Non, pas taper moua !!! Par contre Reviews si vous plait !!! 


	3. Marianne

Auteur: Moua !!! La Grande et Unique Selann Yui !!! Je sais, j'exagère !!!  
  
Couple: Vous verrez bien !!!  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Ben ouais, malheureusement, ils sont pas à moua !!! Pourtant j'suis pas missante avec eux !!!  
  
Personnages de Saiyuki : Si !!! T'as vu la fic que t'as écrite avec nous !!!  
  
Selann : On vous a pas demandé votre avis à vous !!! Ne les écoutez pas, Je suis pas méchante avec les personnages que j'emprunte !!!  
  
Persos de Saiyuki : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
  
Selann (regard meurtrier digne de Sanzo !!!) : Taisez-vous (se retournant vers les personnages d'HP avec un grand sourire) Vous inquiétez pas !!! Je serais gentille avec vous puisque vous avez rien dit, eux, ils sont méchants alors je me venge !!!  
  
Personnages d'HP (marmonnant) : On a peur quand même, c'est toujours pareil dans les fics !!!  
  
Selann : Vous disiez ?!  
  
Personnages d'HP (grands sourires) : Rien, rien ...  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Petite info : Pour ceux qui ont lu « Comment m'y prendre ? » et qui veulent la suite, il faut vous adresser à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!! Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Onna Heera : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic... du moins les deux premiers chapitres... Quand à ce qui va arriver à ce "pauvre" Harry, ce n'est pas trop définit encore donc il va falloir attendre.... Mais comme je suis en vacances, je vais essayer de me triturer les méninges afin de vous écrire une suite digne du début... Selann.  
  
Onarluca : Voila le retour à Poudlard... J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue... A bientôt...Selann. Nahel : Merci pour ta review.... Surtout que je vais avoir besoin de courage pour trouver de quoi persécuter encore un peu ces pauvres petits persos de Harry Potter... J'ai dit persécuter... Non ? C'est pas ça que je voulais dire... Enfin bref....A bientôt, Selann. Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Marianne  
  
Un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis à Poudlard. Ils faisaient le point de la dernière bataille. Soudain, le professeur Rogue entra en soutenant Drago qui semblait mal en point. Les femmes présentes étouffèrent quelques cris d'inquiétude en voyant l'état du jeune homme mais Dumbledore en prenant la parole ramena le silence.  
  
Severus, vous auriez du emmener Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie...  
  
Je sais, Mr le directeur mais il voulait vous dire lui-même ce qui est arrivé...  
  
Mr le directeur... coupa la voix faible de Drago... Harry est-il sauf ?  
  
Et bien... Nous n'en savons rien...  
  
Comment ?  
  
Nous n'avons pas vu Harry depuis que Voldemort l'a enlevé à Pré-au-Lard...  
  
Mais...Je l'ai vu... Il a transplané... Il n'était plus là quand Voldemort est revenu... C'est bien pour ça que je suis dans cet état d'ailleurs...  
  
Nous savons qu'il est hors de la forteresse de Voldemort, c'est déjà quelque chose , mais il faut le retrouver , s'il n'a pas été capable de contrôler le point d'arrivée après avoir transplaner, il doit être faible et donc, sans défense !!!  
  
Mr... Je dois vous...dire que...Voldemort a... enfin je ne sais pas exactement mais... Quand je l'ai retrouvé il... brillait... Une lumière l'entour...  
  
Mr Malfoy, cria Rogue en voyant le jeune homme s'évanouir.  
  
Severus portez le à l'infirmerie... Nous allons réfléchir et chercher Mr Potter...  
  
Bien Mr le directeur.  
  
Le professeur porta Drago à l'infirmerie ou se trouvait encore Ron et Hermione. En voyant les principaux acteurs du sauvetage de Harry, les deux griffondors voulurent les questionner mais ils furent stoppés par Madame Pomfresh qui se jeta sur Drago. Elle s'activa autour de lui et il se réveilla bientôt quelque peu endolori. Voldemort et son père n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui pour lui faire payer la fuite de Harry.  
  
Professeur, demanda Hermione à Rogue qui attendait le diagnostic de PomPom.  
  
Oui, que voulez-vous Granger ?  
  
Eh bien, si Drago est ici cela veut dire que la mission est terminée et que Harry est sauvé...  
  
Mr Potter n'est plus entre les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui...  
  
C'est vrai... Ron, tu as entendu !!! Harry est sauvé !!! S'écria joyeusement la jeune fille.  
  
Tu as raison 'Mione, avoua Ron avec soulagement avant de recevoir la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
  
...Il faut que vous sachiez autre chose, jeunes gens, intervint Rogue.  
  
Quoi donc ? Demanda Hermione en se relevant des bras de Ron en rougissant fortement.  
  
Mr Potter n'est pas à Poudlard...  
  
Quoi, mais comment est-ce...  
  
Si vous me laissiez parler Miss Granger je pourrais vous l'expliquer !!!  
  
Bien Professeur.  
  
Potter a transplané pour s'évader... Malheureusement, à bout de force, il n'est pas arrivé à destination et nous ignorons encore où il se trouve.  
  
Hermione retint un cri d'inquiétude en entendant cela et décida finalement de retourner dans les bras de Ron qui ne voulait pas y croire.  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les membres de l'Ordre réfléchissaient. Harry pouvait être n'importe où et il fallait être discret afin que Voldemort ne découvre pas qu'il l'avait « perdu ».  
  
Allez vers les endroits que Harry connaît... Pré-au-lard doit être fouillé de fond en comble ainsi que le Chemin de traverse...  
  
Il est déjà aller dans l'Allée des Embrumes... Je vais y aller, intervint Hagrid.  
  
Bien, répartissez vous les différents lieux, je me dois de rester ici mais mettez nous au courant... ajouta Dumbledore.  
  
Tous acquiescèrent et partirent pour diverses destinations.  
  
Quand à Harry, il était toujours confortablement installé dans le grand lit chez Sally. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il était réveillé et il maudissait Voldemort car à son grand désespoir, il était bel et bien transformé en fille. Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer ? Qui le croirait ? Il fallait qu'il le dise à Sally. Celle-ci entrait justement dans la chambre.  
  
Te voila réveiller... As-tu faim ?  
  
Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai une faim de loup !!! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Tant mieux car je t'ai préparé plein de bonnes choses !  
  
En disant cela, elle faisait apparaître un plateau devant Harry qui après un signe de la maîtresse de maison se mit à dévorer un croissant.  
  
Alors c'est bon ?  
  
Hum...OUI... Merci !!!  
  
De rien mais... pourrais-tu me dire ton nom ?  
  
Hum... Harry... Anne...  
  
Marianne ?  
  
Hum... c'est ça...  
  
C'est un joli prénom !!!  
  
Merchi...  
  
Heureusement qu'il avait la bouche pleine cela avait fait passé son hésitation. « « Bon ben va falloir que je m'habitue à ce qu'on m'appelle Marianne maintenant !!! C'est malin !!! » »  
  
Pourtant, il ne semblait pas si gêné que ça et mangea de bon appétit !  
  
Heu, Marianne ?  
  
Oui, Sally ? répondit-il après un léger instant, le temps de réagir que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait en fait.  
  
Je me demandais, il faudrait peut-être revenir quelqu'un que tu es ici.  
  
Oui... Il doivent être inquiets... Surtout après l'enlèv... que je devais rentrer hier !  
  
Tu n'as qu'a leur écrire afin de les prévenir...  
  
Oui, voudriez-vous me prêter une plume, un parchemin et porter ma lettre à la poste ?  
  
Bien sur, tu vas même pouvoir prendre mon hibou...  
  
Merci.  
  
La brave femme lui apporta ce dont il avait besoin et il se mit à écrire.  
  
« Monsieur le directeur, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je suis en sécurité chez une sorcière du nom de Sally, elle habite sur le Chemin de Traverse près de chez Olivanders d'après ce que j'ai compris...Si vous pouvez venir me chercher dés que possible, ce serait le mieux afin de ne pas la mettre en danger, merci... Je ne suis pas blessé, j'ai juste un léger problème disons physique et j'aimerais que vous veniez me chercher en personne afin que... enfin ce problème est plutôt gênant pour moi donc... Enfin, j'espère que vous me comprenez et que vous viendrez seul...  
Merci d'avance,  
Harry POTTER »  
  
Au moment où il terminait sa lettre, Sally entra avec un grand duc sur le bras.  
  
Voila mon hibou, tu as fini ta lettre ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Où faut-il qu'il la porte ?  
  
A Poudlard.  
  
L'école de sorcellerie ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Tu ne veux pas plutôt avertir tes parents ?  
  
Je n'ai plus mes parents, Poudlard est ma maison maintenant...  
  
Désolé... Poussin, va porter ton message à Dumbledore alors...  
  
Poussin ?!  
  
C'est le nom de mon hibou...  
  
Bizarre !  
  
Oui, je sais, c'est ma nièce qui lui a donné ce nom, elle n'a que 5 ans... (en fait c'est surtout le surnom du père de l'auteure et comme le dit père vient de se pointer dans la chambre, c'est pour ça que le hibou s'appelle comme ça....hihihi !!!)  
  
Merci Sally.  
  
Mais de rien.  
  
Le femme accrocha la lettre à la patte de Poussin et ouvrit la fenêtre afin qu'il puisse partir porter le message.  
  
Sally ?  
  
Oui Marianne ?  
  
Pourrais-je prendre une douche ?  
  
Bien sur, la salle de bain est juste derrière cette porte...  
  
Merci.  
  
Une fois, Sally sortit, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. Il était gêné de voir son corps de fille et il se demanda pour la éième fois ce matin comment les autres allaient réagir. Une fois lavé, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre. Enroulant une serviette autour de lui, il alla dans la chambre et fut gêné de voir que ses cheveux mouillaient tout sur passage et en plus il ne voyait aucuns vêtements nulle part.  
  
Sallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!! Hurla-t-il.  
  
La femme arriva bientôt essoufflée par sa course.  
  
Qu'est-ce...que...tu as ?  
  
C'est plutôt ce que je n'ai pas : des vêtements !!!  
  
Oups... Attends, je vais t'en chercher ...  
  
La femme revint bientôt avec une robe de sorcier.  
  
Tiens, c'est à ma sœur...Ca devrait t'aller, elle est plus... mince que moi !  
  
Merci... Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider avec mes cheveux ?  
  
Si bien sur !  
  
La femme releva les cheveux de Harry avec dextérité et les coinça sous une serviette pour qu'ils ne mouillent pas partout, ensuite, elle laissa Harry passé la robe. Elle revint peu après armé d'un sèche cheveux moldu. Harry sourit à la vue de l'objet.  
  
Pourtant, la jeune femme fit des merveilles avec ce sèche cheveux et Harry ressembla bientôt à une vraie jeune fille.  
  
Il va falloir allez te chercher des vêtements si tu restes là !  
  
Oui... Pourrions-nous y aller maintenant, je me sens vraiment bien et j'ai besoin de bouger !!! s'exclama Harry.  
  
Ouais, on y va, j'adore faire les boutiques !!!  
  
Il me faudrait des vêtements moldus aussi pour les sorties à Pré-au-lard...  
  
Oui, je sais où il faut aller, viens...  
  
La jeune femme sortit en trombe tirant Harry derrière elle. Au passage, elle attrapa deux capes : une qu'elle remit à Harry et l'autre qu'elle enfila. Ils passèrent à la banque Gringotts pour retirer quelques argents et s'en furent faire les magasins. Sally semblait aux anges et après avoir fait les emplettes nécessaires, elle mena Harry vers un magasin spécialisé dans les robes de bal.  
  
Euh Sally, je n'aurais pas besoin d'une telle robe !  
  
Je sais mais j'ai envie de te voir porter une de ces merveilles, tu es vraiment très jolie et je suis sûre que ça t'ira très bien !!!  
  
Je... Euh... Bon d'accord...  
  
Harry n'avait pu résister au regard implorant de son amie ( Sally est passée en mode chibi-eyes !!! ). Celle-ci lui fit essayer beaucoup de robe toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Quand Harry en eut vraiment marre, il se pencha vers son amie et lui dit :  
  
Nous devrions rentrer, Dumbledore a du recevoir ma lettre et en transplanant, il sera vite là !  
  
Oui, tu as raison, rentrons... Rhabille-toi et attends-moi dehors...  
  
D'accord !  
  
Une fois, rhabillé, il sortit et vit son amie sortir peu de temps après. Sans se poser de questions, ils rentrèrent chez Sally.  
  
Marianne, le dîner est prêt !!!  
  
Je viens !!!  
  
Une tornade brune arriva bientôt dans la cuisine où elle s'assit lourdement.  
  
Ma natte s'est défaite !!! C'est pas vrai !!! J'arrive pas à la refaire !!!  
  
Tu es bien aussi les cheveux détachés !!!  
  
De toute façon, je suis incapable de les attacher tout seul !!!  
  
Tout seul !!! Tu parles au masculin maintenant !!!  
  
Non, une simple erreur !!! On mange quoi ?  
  
Tiens...  
  
Yes, j'adore ça !!!  
  
Harry se servit copieusement du plat brûlant se trouvant devant lui tout en remerciant Sally de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.  
  
Après le dîner, les deux femmes s'assirent devant la cheminée et parlèrent. Harry oubliait peu à peu qui il était vraiment et il appréciait vraiment ne plus être « le Survivant ». Soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, une grosse boite atterrit sur ses genoux.  
  
Qu...Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-c'est ? bredouilla-t-il.  
  
Un cadeau pour toi...  
  
Mais il ne fallait pas...  
  
Ca me fait plaisir allez ouvre...  
  
Harry ouvrit la boite et découvrit une des robes qu'il avait essayé l'après- midi.  
  
Sally, tu n'aurais pas du...dit-il du ton réprobateur.  
  
Mais si, et puis elle te va si bien !!!  
  
C'est pas vrai et puis je suis pas si jolie que tu ne le penses !!!  
  
Oh que si !!! Tu n'as pas remarqué tous les regards qui se posaient sur toi dans les magasins ?  
  
Non...  
  
Et bien... T'es pas observatrice parce que c'était flagrant !!!  
  
Arrête, dit-il en prenant une jolie teinte rouge pivoine.  
  
Tu la remets ?  
  
Non...  
  
Allez s'il te plait, une dernière fois Dumbledore va sûrement arrivé bientôt !!!  
  
Bon d'accord...  
  
Il alla passer la robe et se trouvait vraiment ridicule. « « J'ai été transformé en fille par un mage psychopathe complètement cinglé et voila que maintenant, pour couronner le tout, je joue les mannequins !!! On aura tout vu !!! » »  
  
Ca te va vraiment très bien !!! s'extasia Sally quand il reparut devant elle.  
  
Oh ça va, tu ne veux pas plutôt me démêler les cheveux ?  
  
Si, viens là !  
  
Harry s'assit alors que Sally s'activait déjà autour de ses cheveux avec la brosse. Alors qu'elle lâchait un « comma ça, c'est parfait », on frappa à la porte. Sally s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.  
  
Mr Dumbledore... Entrez voyons... Marianne, Dumbledore est arrivé !!!  
  
Harry se précipita vers Dumbledore et alors que Sally allait préparer du thé, il lui murmura :  
  
Vous comprenez le problème ?  
  
Voyant par le signe de tête du directeur, qu'il avait comprit, il poursuivit :  
  
Je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé... Vous explique plus tard... Je m'appelle Marianne comme ça !!!  
  
Bien...  
  
Asseyez-vous voyons...  
  
C'est que nous n'avons guère de temps, vous savez, par les temps qui courent, mieux vaut rentrer rapidement...  
  
Je vous comprends, Marianne va chercher tes affaires le temps que Mr le directeur se réchauffe un peu...  
  
Oui...  
  
Harry s'engouffra dans ce qui avait été sa chambre et revint bien vite avec un sac bien rempli.  
  
Bon, il est temps d'y aller, tu viens Marianne...  
  
Oui... Sally... Merci pour tout.  
  
De rien... Reviens me voir des fois...  
  
Promis.  
  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Harry se sentit serrer dans les bras de la femme. Il lui rendit son étreinte et ils partirent. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-lard où un traîneau les attendait pour les conduire à Poudlard. Dans le traîneau, Dumbledore demanda :  
  
Des explications s'imposent je crois ?  
  
Oui, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de vous dire grand-chose... J'ai été transformé après avoir une espèce de potion jaune orangé avec des cheveux de sirène dedans... Mais Voldemort a aussi dit une espèce de formule compliquée que je n'ai pas comprise... Deux de ses mangemorts étaient là... La potion me brûlait... il y avait beaucoup de lumière et après...Drago m'a dit de transplaner... C'est ce que j'ai fait...dés que j'ai pu mais je me suis retrouvé au Chemin de Traverse... Sally m'a recueilli et c'est tout...  
  
Après cette longue explication, il regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Et là, il s'aperçut que...  
  
... J'me suis pas changé !!!  
  
Ca te va très bien tu sais !!  
  
Oui, je sais mais j'peux pas rentrer comme ça, tout le monde va trouver ça bizarre, non ?  
  
On va trouver une solution, tu n'inquiètes pas...  
  
En effet, Dumbledore conduisit Harry dans une salle de classe vide où il put se changer. Après il fallait affronté la grande salle pleine d'élèves. Dumbledore partit devant et tapant légèrement sur un verre, il dit :  
  
Chers élèves, je tiens à vous faire part de deux choses importantes... Tout d'abord, votre camarade Harry Potter a été retrouvé et se trouve pour un certain temps à Ste Mangouste où doit être effectué plusieurs tests... mais rien de grave, rassurez-vous... Ensuite, bien que nous n'en ayons pas l'habitude, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève... Marianne Lorncastel... Elle vient de France... Faites-lui un bon accueil... Marianne vient s'il te plait... Minerva, le choixpeau...  
  
Bien Mr le directeur...  
  
La professeur de métamorphose alla chercher le choixpeau tandis que Marianne s'avançait vers le directeur. Un grand silence s'installa quand elle apparut enfin aux yeux des élèves. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'elle était belle. Elle était grande, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés formaient un halo sombre autour de son visage mat et ses yeux d'émeraude ressortaient par leur brillance. De plus, les vêtements qu'il avait acheté l'après-midi avec Sally lui allait comme un gant et mettait généreusement en valeur, sa silhouette gracile et ses formes parfaites. Harry était très gêné de voir tous les regards braqués sur lui. Jetant de frénétiques coups d'œil à travers la salle, il s'assura que personne ne faisait le rapprochement entre Marianne Lorncastel et Harry Potter... Il fut surpris de remarquer des regards admiratifs de la part des garcons de l'école... « « Aucunes exceptions... Marianne fait sensation auprès des mecs... pensa-t-il avec amusement... Seamus, Dean et Néville bave litéralement dans leurs assiettes et Ron semble pétrifié...J'ai peur de ce que ça va impliqué... » » C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit McGonagall arrivée avec le choixpeau. La professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci se mit à réfléchir. Après avoir soigneusement réfléchi, il murmura à Harry : « Harry Potter ?! Toujours toi... Tu ne veux pas aller à Griffondor, cette fois ? » « Non !!! Pas Griffondor... Mes amis ne doivent pas savoir, ils ne doivent pas me reconnaître... » « Je comprends... » Il se mit soudain à crier :  
  
SERPENTARD!!!  
  
Les élèves de Serpentard applaudirent la nouvelle venue et lorsque Harry arriva à leur table, il eut droit à la place de Parkinson qui fut viré en bon et du forme par Drago. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha alors de sa table et dit :  
  
Mr Malfoy vous aurez le devoir d'initier Miss Lorncastel à la vie de Poudlard, je compte sur vous... Vous la conduirez au dortoir, en cours, etc... Le directeur vient de m'apprendre qu'elle dormirait dans la chambre de la préfète qui si je ne m'abuses en en face de la votre ?  
  
Bien professeur...  
  
Mais, Professeur, c'est ma chambre ! s'exclama Pansy.  
  
Et bien, vous aurez une colocataire pendant quelques temps Miss Parkinson.  
  
Bien Professeur... Pourquoi c'est toi qui doit t'en occuper alors qu'elle va dormir dans ma chambre, Draginou-chou ? ajouta Pansy après le départ de Rogue.  
  
Je ne sais pas... Surement suis-je plus compétent que toi... dit Drago en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.  
  
Tu viens de France c'est ça ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Pourtant Lorncastel sonne anglais, non ?  
  
Mes parents étaient anglais mais... à leur mort, une vieille tante de ma mère m'a recueillit... mentit Harry.  
  
Ah, et ?  
  
Les questions fusaient de toute part et Harry n'en pouvait plus.  
  
Laissez-la, vous allez la tuer avec toutes vos questions... Marianne si tu veux je te conduis au dortoir maintenant...  
  
Oui, merci Mal...Euh ?  
  
Malfoy, Drago Malfoy !!!  
  
« « Comme en première année, il a pas changé... pensa Harry en essayant de ne pas rire. » »  
  
Enchantée... Allons-y, mon voyage m'a épuisé...  
  
Je m'en doutes, viens...  
  
Drago prit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs... Avec beaucoup de distinction et de respect, il prit congé d'elle et la laissa devant sa chambre. « « Mais ma parole, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il a des vues sur moi !!! Pensa Harry, Ca va être chouette ça !!! Dragué par Malfoy !!! On aura tout vu !!! » »  
  
A suivre...........  
  
Drago : Allez Harry sors de là !!!  
  
Harry : Non, j'veux pas, j'suis ridicule !!! Ouiiiiiiiiiinnn !!!! Suffit pas de me transformer en fille, en plus je mets des robes !!!  
  
Drago : Moi, j'te trouve mignon comme ça !!!  
  
Harry (sortant la tête de sa cachette) : Vrai ?  
  
Drago : Bien sur, allez viens....  
  
Harry : Bon d'accord mais c'est la honte de ma vie !!! Aaaaahhhh !!!! Pas elle !!!  
  
Selann (arrivant avec un air de petit ange) : Ben quoi ?  
  
Drago : Il a honte de ce que TU as fait de lui !!!  
  
Selann : Faut pas voyons, j'suis sûre que personne n'a ri en te voyant... Reviews plizzz pour rassurer notre petit Harry !!!! (Dites-lui qu'il chou comme ça !!!) 


	4. Dur, dur d'être une fille

Auteur: Moua !!! La Grande et Unique Selann Yui !!! Je sais, j'exagère !!!  
  
Couple: Vous verrez bien !!!  
  
Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Ben ouais, malheureusement, ils sont pas à moua !!! Pourtant j'suis pas missante avec eux !!!  
  
Personnages de Saiyuki : Si !!! T'as vu la fic que t'as écrite avec nous !!!  
  
Selann : On vous a pas demandé votre avis à vous !!! Ne les écoutez pas, Je suis pas méchante avec les personnages que j'emprunte !!!  
  
Persos de Saiyuki : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!  
  
Selann (regard meurtrier digne de Sanzo !!!) : Taisez-vous (se retournant vers les personnages d'HP avec un grand sourire) Vous inquiétez pas !!! Je serais gentille avec vous puisque vous avez rien dit, eux, ils sont méchants alors je me venge !!!  
  
Personnages d'HP (marmonnant) : On a peur quand même, c'est toujours pareil dans les fics !!!  
  
Selann : Vous disiez ?!  
  
Personnages d'HP (grands sourires) : Rien, rien ...  
  
Genre: Romance. Petite note : J'ai pas trop aimé le chapitre 3 mais celui-là, je l'aime beaucoup, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi... Petite info : Pour ceux qui ont lu « Comment m'y prendre ? » et qui veulent la suite, il faut vous adresser à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!! Réponses aux reviews : Onarluca : Merci de suivre ma fic... Voila le chapitre 4... A bientôt, Selann. Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ..., pour les autres elles seront entre et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Dur, dur d'être une fille...  
  
Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry avait été transformé et il s'était peu à peu habituer à son corps de fille. De plus, tout le monde était aux petits soins avec Marianne et c'est surtout ça qu'il appréciait. Il n'avait plus à affronter les regards de dégoût des Serpentards et contre toute attente, il s'était parfaitement intégrer à leur groupe. De plus, il essayait de modérer les échanges houleux entre ses deux maisons. La seule chose qui l'effrayait vraiment c'était que quelqu'un découvre ce qui était arrivé... Même les professeurs ne le savaient pas et Harry ne voulait pas que cela change. Un jour pourtant, alors qu'il croyait s'endormir en cours d'histoire de la magie, le professeur Rogue vint le chercher.  
  
Miss Lorncastel veuillez me suivre je vous prie, Mr le directeur désire vous voir...  
  
Bien, professeur, dit respectueusement Marianne et se levant.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de classe sous les regards curieux des autres élèves et suivit Rogue chez Dumbledore. Le professeur de potion donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et poussa Marianne à l'intérieur.  
  
Le directeur vous attend, moi, je dois retourner à mon cours... Allez-y.  
  
Bien, professeur...  
  
Marianne monta l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva dans le bureau directorial.  
  
Ah, Harry entre je t'attendais...  
  
Bonjour Professeur...  
  
Tu te doutes de la raison de ta convocation, je suppose ?  
  
Ben, c'est pour me faire redevenir comme avant ?  
  
Exactement... Mais pour cela, il faudrait mettre les professeurs au courant... Je ne peux pas chercher seul et toi, tu ne peux pas non plus... Donc je pensais le leur dire aujourd'hui... A la pose !  
  
A la pose ?! Mais, la pose est dans... 5 minutes !!!  
  
Je sais, c'est pour ça que je voulais te prévenir avant, j'ai déjà convoqué les professeurs qui viendront ici dés leurs cours terminés... Maintenant, je voudrais savoir si tu souhaites le leur dire ou si tu préfères que je le fasse ?  
  
Faites le, je ne pourrais jamais leur dire ça !  
  
Bien... Assied-toi en attendant...  
  
Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les professeurs étaient là.  
  
Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir commencer... Comme tout le monde le sait, Harry a été enlevé et retenu par Lord Voldemort, il y a de cela deux semaines... La mission sauvetage que nous avions mis en place a réussi et Harry a pu s'échapper en transplanant... Mais il faut que vous sachiez que Harry n'est pas à Ste Mangouste pour examens... En fait, il est là devant vous...  
  
Les professeurs étaient surpris et ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que leur disait leur directeur vu qu'il n'y avait que Marianne devant eux.  
  
Non, je ne suis pas fou... Du moins pas trop... Harry est bien ici... Suite à l'absorption d'une potion et d'une formule de magie noire, il a été transformé en jeune fille...  
  
Melle Lorncastel est donc Mr Potter ? demanda McGonagall.  
  
Oui, Minerva, c'est cela...  
  
C'est toi, Harry? Demanda Hagrid complètement hébété par la nouvelle.  
  
Oui Hagrid, c'est bien moi... répondit timidement Harry, regarde...  
  
Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il souleva sa frange et tous les professeurs purent voir la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
C'est pas vrai ! Et ben... On peut dire que ça surprend, avoua Hagrid.  
  
Là, n'est pas la question, intervint Dumbledore, je penses que Harry aimerait retrouver son apparence donc je pense que nous devons tous nous y mettre... En particulier vous, Severus et Minerva, cette transformation ayant rapport avec vos matières...  
  
Bien Mr le directeur..., dit Rogue  
  
Nous ferons de notre mieux, assura McGonagall.  
  
Les autres professeurs n'intervinrent pas mais ils dévisageaient sans retenue Marianne. Certains avaient peine à y croire et le professeur Trelawney murmura quelque chose du genre « voila donc la signification de ce rêve étrange... ». On aurait dit qu'elle savait déjà ce qui était arrivé pourtant, lors de son cours, elle avait prédit une vie heureuse et une nombreuse famille à Marianne alors que Harry se voyait toujours affublé de présages de mort. McGonagall pinçait encore plus les lèvres, si cela était possible et Rogue était livide... Son visage cireux était tellement gris qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec les fantômes du château. Ces quelques observations firent sourire Harry qui se retint quand même de faire une réflexion. Après ces quelques minutes de silence, Dumbledore ajouta :  
  
Autre chose... Harry souhaiterait que les élèves ne sachent pas ce que vous venez d'apprendre...  
  
Bien entendu !!!  
  
Les professeurs retournèrent à leurs cours et Harry aussi. Il du répondre aux nombreuses questions de la part des Serpentards pour expliquer sa convocation mais il resta muet ne sachant quoi dire. L'après-midi, ils avaient cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Celui-ci, dès que Marianne arriva ne cessa de la fixer ce que Hermione remarqua bien vite. Sa curiosité étant de ce fait piquée au vif, elle essaya de lui demander de façon détournée. Hagrid mentait mal et elle n'eut aucun mal à savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle se jura d'élucider ce mystère. Ce jour-là, Harry qui avait remarqué l'attention que lui portait Hagrid, se rapprocha de lui.  
  
Professeur ?  
  
Oui, Har...Marianne ?  
  
Ne me regarde plus, Herm se doute de quelque chose... murmura-t-il afin que lui seul entende... On m'a dit l'autre jour que vous aviez montré des hippogriffes à vos élèves en troisième année, est-ce vrai ? ajouta-t-il pour donner le change aux autres.  
  
Oui... Pourquoi ?  
  
Vous devez être un excellent professeur... Celui que j'avais en France ne nous amenait jamais de créatures a soigné...  
  
Marianne... Nous avons cours dépêche-toi !!!  
  
J'arrive... Au revoir Hagrid...  
  
Au revoir...Marianne.  
  
Marianne rejoignit ses camarades de Serpentard et Drago s'approcha d'elle soucieux.  
  
De quoi tu parlais avec cette brute ?  
  
Ce n'est pas une brute !!! Il est très gentil !!!  
  
Mais oui... fit Drago peu convaincu... Au fait, ce soir l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard s'entraîne, ça te dirais de venir voir ?  
  
Oh oui... Je peux vraiment ?  
  
Bien sur... Je suis le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe donc si je t'y invite, tu peux... « « S'il savait réellement à qui il parle, il serait sûrement moins content !!! » » Le soir, Marianne accompagna donc les autres à l'entraînement. En son for intérieur, Harry brûlait d'envie de les rejoindre dans les airs... Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne s'apercut pas que l'entrainement avait pris fin et que tous reprenait le chemin de l'école. Drago s'approcha de lui et, remarquant son regard mélancolique, il lui demanda :  
  
Marianne ? Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Oh...Si... Si... C'est juste que... Je jouais avant et cela me manque ici...  
  
Ah... Malheureusement l'équipe est complète... Tu jouais à quel poste ?  
  
Attrapeur.  
  
Tiens , dit Drago après un long silence.  
  
Mais... Pourquoi me tend-tu ton balai ?  
  
Vas-y, va voler... J'ai l'impression que c'est ça qui te manque le plus !!!  
  
T'as raison...  
  
Alors on va faire la course... Blaise... prête-moi ton balai...  
  
Zanbini, qui passait à ce moment, n'eut pas le temps de protester que son Nimbus 2001 atterrit dans les mains de Marianne. Celle-ci l'enfourcha et décolla rapidement suivit de Drago. Elle a l'air super à l'aise sur un balai... Elle est belle !!! Ouhla... Mon petit Drago ça va pas...Mais c'est vrai...Elle est superbe... Gracieuse...Fine...Souple... Harry ne s'aperçut pas que son compagnon le fixait, il était trop content de pouvoir enfin revoler. Blaise, qui n'était finalement pas rentrer, regardait les deux autres évolués... Soudain, il ouvrit la malle contenant les balles de quidditch et cria en lâchant le vif d'or :  
  
Hé vous deux... A celui qui l'attrapera le premier !!!  
  
Les deux balais partirent comme des fusées à la suite de la petite balle dorée. Ce fut une course étonnante... Ils évitaient les obstacles avec une facilité déconcertante. Soudain, l'éclair doré plongea vers le sol suivit de près par les deux attrapeurs. Arrivés un peu trop près du sol à son goût, Drago stoppa de peur de s'écraser par terre. Par contre Marianne continua et attrapa la petite balle. Causant une immense frayeur aux deux garçons, elle releva le manche de son balai et atterrit en douceur sur le sol. Sous les regards surpris et effrayés des deux autres, elle montra la petite balle ailée avec une satisfaction orgueilleuse.  
  
Alors Drago, j'ai gagné on dirait ?  
  
Ouais... T'es vachement forte ! Dit-il légèrement ronchon.  
  
Pas tant que ça !!!  
  
Mais si... Insista Drago.  
  
...Je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne faire ça ici et c'est Potter !!! Continua Blaise.  
  
C'est vrai mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !!! approuva Drago.  
  
Ah oui... dit-elle narquoisement...Au fait, j'ai gagné quoi ?  
  
Bon ben j'vais rentrer moi...dit Blaise en rentrant après avoir récupéré son balai laissant ainsi Drago au sourire sadique de la jeune fille.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
J'sais pas moi... Voyons que je réfléchisse... Comme gage pour avoir perdu, je t'ordonne de... sortir avec m... Pansy Parkinson !!!  
  
Quoi ?! Non pas ça !!! Elle me colle déjà assez non ?  
  
C'est vrai bon j'abandonne cette idée mais... Sais-tu faire les nattes ?  
  
Oui pourquoi ?  
  
Tu...Tu voudrais bien refaire la mienne, je n'y arrive pas seule...  
  
Bien sur, viens...  
  
Il la fit asseoir sur les marches menant aux gradins et là, avec une infinie douceur et sans même lui tirer les cheveux, il lui refit sa natte. « « C'est qu'il est doué celui-là...Une vraie petite coiffeuse...Hihihihi...Je crois que je vais l'employer...Je vois ça d'ici : Drago Malfoy, unique héritier de la grande famille de mangemort, au service du Survivant Harry Potter comme coiffeur !!! Bon d'accord, quand j'aurais retrouvé mon apparence de garçon, j'aurais les cheveux courts, n'empêche, ça me plairait de l'avoir à mon service...Pouvoir lui demander ce que je veux...Lui qui ne pourrait rien me refuser...Je divague là... » »  
  
Marianne ?! Tu m'écoutes ?  
  
Non, quoi ?  
  
Ca a le mérite d'être franc ça...  
  
Sorry, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées...  
  
Je te demandais ce que serais mon gage pour avoir perdu ?  
  
Ah...Euh...Ben...J'sais pas trop...  
  
« « Si je lui demandais ça...Oui, pourquoi pas ? » »  
  
Drago...Pour avoir perdu, ton gage sera d'être à mes petits soins pendant une semaine...  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu entends par petits soins ? demanda le blond qui n'était pas rassuré.  
  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, rien qui ternira ta belle réputation mais seulement...Tu me prêteras tes doigts de fée pour me coiffer le matin et le soir...D'accord ?  
  
Oui...Ca, ça devrait être possible...avoua le blond qui cherchait l'entourloupe.  
  
Super...Ah autre chose... Si j'ai besoin d'autre chose, je pourrais te le demander, entendu ?  
  
D'accord...  
  
Bon, ben rentrons maintenant, il est tard...  
  
Ouais...  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire faire ? J'ai peur...J'aime pas son sourire...Surtout toute à l'heure...Dans ses pensées, ça doit pas être clair...On aurait dit qu'elle riait toute seule...Au moins qu'elle n'ait pensé à mon gage...Ca pourrait être ça...  
  
Drago...Tu boudes ?  
  
Non, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?  
  
Rien, rien...On en avait juste l'impression c'est tout...bon à plus...Pansy doit se demander ce que je fais...  
  
S'lut...  
  
La semaine de gage ne fut pas aussi horrible que Drago l'avait pensé. Le matin, il voyait Marianne déboulée dans sa chambre. Patiemment, il lui démêlait les cheveux et il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue qu'il aimait le contact de la masse sombre, lisse et brillante. Les cheveux de Marianne étaient soyeux et il ne se lassait pas de passer sa main dedans. L'autre bout du contrat ne fut utilisé que pour une chose : permettre à Marianne d'échapper à Pansy en se réfugiant chez Drago. Celui-ci en était un peu gêné mais ne disait jamais rien à la jeune fille car il aimait sa présence chez lui. Sa gêne venait surtout du fait qu'elle l'attirait beaucoup et qu'il avait très chaud quand elle se trouvait près de lui. Mais la semaine passa rapidement et la vie reprit normalement son cours. De son coté, Harry avait presque l'impression que tout était normal. Sauf qu'évidement, il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille sauf quand il se réfugiait dans la chambre de son plus grand ennemi... d'avant. Ce qui le gênait le plus, à part le babillage incessant de Pansy qui semblait accrocher à lui, c'était le regard des autres garçons sur lui. Tous semblaient sous le charme de Marianne ce qui faisait bien rire Harry quand même. Ce jour-là, il observait les élèves qui étaient dans la bibliothèque tout en faisant semblant de lire. « « S'ils savaient la vérité, j'me demande comment ils réagiraient... Ah, voila Ron ... Toujours aussi mal à l'aise, il me rappelle la quatrième année quand Fleur Delacour était là !!! N'empêche c'est plutôt gênant... » »  
  
Hey !!! S'écria-t-il soudain.  
  
Miss Lorncastel, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque alors baisez d'un ton !!! Dit sèchement Mme Pince.  
  
Ou...Oui excusez-moi Madame.  
  
Sur ce, il sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque.  
  
Hé, Marianne !!! Attends-moi !  
  
« « Malfoy maintenant, manquait plus que ça ! » »   
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le blond.  
  
Quoi ? Quand ?  
  
Tout à l'heure, pourquoi t'as crié ?  
  
Ah... Euh rien... J'pensais à quelque chose...  
  
Ah...  
  
« « Tu parles, ouais... Pensez à quelque chose, j'suis sûre que quelqu'un m'a touché !!! Brrr, j'ai horreur de ça !!! » »  
  
Tu es très populaire auprès des garçons... disait justement Malfoy.  
  
Un peu trop à mon goût ! lâcha-t-il.  
  
Faut dire que t'es sûrement un des plus belles filles du collège alors...  
  
Bah... Tu dis ça pour me flatter, j'suis pas si bien que ça !  
  
« « Putain...Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit là ? J'suis belle !!! » »  
  
Si... Tu es très belle... Tu plais beaucoup tu sais... Quand tu passes quelque part tous les regards masculins sont posés sur toi... Ils sont tous en admiration devant toi !!!  
  
« « Ouhla...Il divague... Où sinon je rêves...Cauchemardes il me dit que je suis belle !!! Aaahh !!! Malfoy me trouve belle !!! » »  
  
Ce sont des pervers !!!  
  
Pas tous...  
  
Ah oui et cite-moi un garçon qui n'est pas essayé de me déshabiller du regard !!! Je ne suis tout de même pas naïf, je le vois bien !!!  
  
« « Merde, j'ai parlé au masculin...ouf, il ne s'en est pas aperçu !!! » »  
  
Moi... dit-il faiblement.  
  
Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?  
  
Moi !  
  
Toi, ne me dis pas que tu as des vues sur moi !!! Toi, le grand Malfoy !!!  
  
« « S'il te plait dis-moi que j'ai tord !!! » »  
  
J'ai l'impression que tu as une bien piètre vue de moi !!! dit-il avec... regret ?!  
  
« « Non, je ne rêves pas...il a vraiment l'air triste que je le prenne pour un pervers... » »  
  
Ce n'est pas ça mais... Je n'aime pas les garçons qui croient que tout leur ai permis seulement parce que la fille leur plait... Mais je dois bien l'avouer... Tu n'es pas comme les autres...  
  
« « C'est pas vrai, mais j'suis en train de remonter le moral de Malfoy parce que je l'ai blessé... si on m'avait dit que je ferais ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru... » »  
  
... T'inquiètes pas... J't'aime bien toi...  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Marianne ?  
  
Moi, mais rien voyons...  
  
« « Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Aaaahhh !!! Je suis devenu fou... En plus, je rougis comme une collégienne !!! » »  
  
... Bon, ben j'vais rentrer à ma chambre... A ce soir, Drago...  
  
A ce soir...  
  
En rentrant vers la salle commune des Serpentards, il se cogna à quelqu'un. Relevant la tête en s'excusant, il s'exclama :  
  
Hermione ?!  
  
« « Oups, j'suis pas censé la connaître...Elle a l'air bizarre, elle a pas réagi... » »  
  
Posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, il demanda doucement :  
  
Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Qu...Comment ?  
  
Je te demandais ce qui n'allait pas, tu as l'air bizarre !  
  
« « Je parie qu'elle pense à Ron... » »  
  
Ah... non... Tout va bien...  
  
C'est faux !!! Tu peux me parler tu sais...  
  
A une serpentard !!!  
  
Je ne vois pas ce que ma maison a à voir là dedans !!! J'avais juste l'impression que tu avais besoin de parlé...   
  
C'est vrai... Tu as raison... Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça...  
  
C'est rien, allez parle, ça te fera du bien...  
  
Et bien, c'est...  
  
...Un garçon ?  
  
Oui, avoua la jeune fille en rougissant.  
  
« « Ron a encore fait des siennes !!! » »  
  
Alors ? Raconte...  
  
« « Ce serait-elle aperçue de ses sentiments pour lui ? J'espère, depuis le temps... » »  
  
Et bien... C'est délicat... C'est mon meilleur ami alors...  
  
« « J'avais raison, c'est bien Ron !!! » »  
  
Tu devrais lui dire...  
  
Mais comment va-t-il le prendre ?  
  
Je ne peux pas te dire mais je sais que ne rien dire est une erreur... En France, j'avais une de mes amis qui était amoureuse de notre meilleur ami et s'était réciproque... Malheureusement, aucuns des deux n'osaient faire le premier pas et ils en sont toujours au même stade !!!  
  
C'est vrai... C'est à peu près la même situation même si je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque... Si seulement Harry était là... il me conseillerait lui...  
  
Il te dirait sûrement... Fonce 'Mione, non ?  
  
« « Oups, la gaffe...Tirons-nous d'ici avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive !!! » »  
  
Oui... Merci... Je vais lui en parler...  
  
Tiens moi au courant !!!  
  
Bien sur...  
  
Harry rentra dans la salle commune alors que Hermione se retournait surprise.  
  
Attends... Comment sais-tu qu'il aurait dis ça... Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé 'Mione seuls Ron et Harry m'appelle comme ça...  
  
Alors Granger on parle toute seule ?  
  
Malfoy...  
  
Ben oui...On est devant MA salle commune si tu n'avais pas remarqué...  
  
Je sais... Dis Malfoy... Tu ne trouves que... non rien, laisse tomber... Au revoir.  
  
Hermione s'éloigna en ayant toujours les paroles de Harry en tête. Décidément, Marianne me fait de plus en plus penser à Harry...pensa-t-elle tout en marchant.   
  
Quand Harry voulut monter dans sa chambre, il fut attrapé par Parkinson. Celle-ci la coinça dans un coin et lui dit :  
  
Je t'aime bien Marianne mais ne t'avises pas de faire les yeux doux à Drago... C'est une chasse gardée !!!  
  
Mais... Mais... Je ne fais pas... les yeux doux à Mal... Drago !!!  
  
Ouais... C'est ça, je vous ai vu devant la bibliothèque !!! « J't'aime bien toi » hein ? C'est pas une déclaration, ça ?  
  
Non... C'est... un réconfort !!! Il a cru que... Je le... mettais dans le même lot que ces garçons pervers qui fréquentent le collège alors...  
  
Ouais... Ouais... Bon pour cette fois ça passe mais ne t'avises pas de t'en approcher de trop près !!!  
  
T'inquiètes pas... Il ne m'intéresse pas !!!  
  
J'espère bien !!!  
  
Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre sans un mot de plus. « « C'est pas vrai... Elle a cru quoi cette folle...Que je sois amoureux de Dra...Malfoy !!! Pfff !!!Pourquoi mon cœur s'est-il serré quand j'ai vu que je l'avais blessé alors ? Est-ce que je l'apprécierais ? Mon Dieu aidez-moi là parce que je sèche complètement... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » » Harry fut particulièrement distrait pendant le dîner ce soir là mais personne n'y fit réellement attention... « « J'ai l'impression d'être mieux en fille qu'en garçon...J'en ai marre...Pourtant, je me sens bien dans la peau de Marianne...Plus de Survivant !!! Yes...Plus du Grand Harry POTTER qui a survécut !!! Il y a juste Marianne...Bon d'accord...Elle est un peu trop remarquée par les mecs...Drago...Euh, Malfoy avait raison... Ca aussi ça fait du bien...Plus de remarques désobligeantes de sa part...N'empêche...J'voudrais redevenir Harry...Mes escapades nocturnes me manquent...Mais...Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'en faire ? Rien...Je récupère ma cape et la carte des Maraudeurs et c'est parti pour des moments de pure liberté !!! Comme avant !!!... Un seul problème...Récupérer la cape et la carte...Comment... » »  
  
Marianne ?!  
  
Euh... Ah... Oui ?!  
  
Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Si... J'étais dans la lune c'est tout...  
  
Ah... On rentre...  
  
Oui...  
  
Harry se coucha mais il ne pouvait pas s'endormir... Il cherchait toujours le moyen de récupérer ce que lui avait léguer son père. Soudain, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit en douce des quartiers des Serpentards. « « Je connais suffisamment Poudlard pour m'y promener sans mes affaires...Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Tant que je ne les ai pas récupérer, je ferais sans voila tout !!! » »  
  
Ainsi, chaque nuit, une fine silhouette de fille arpentait les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Souvent, elle se retrouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie et comme avant, Harry passait de longues heures à contempler les étoiles.  
  
Pourtant un jour alors qu'elle redescendait vers les cachots, un jeune homme l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide (je sais, les salles de classe sont toujours vides la nuit !!!). Avant qu'elle n'est pu réagir, elle s'y retrouva enfermer par un sort. Le garçon lança un sort d'insonorisation et s'approcha d'elle.  
  
Alors jolie Marianne comme ça on sort en douce ?  
  
Oui, et alors, ça te gêne ?  
  
Moi, mais pas du tout... Ca m'arrange d'ailleurs...  
  
Que me veux-tu ?  
  
Ce que je veux ?  
  
Oui...  
  
Toi.  
  
Qu...Quoi ?!  
  
C'est toi que je veux...  
  
En disant cela, il s'approchait de plus en plus de la jeune fille. « « Mais ma parole...Il va me violer !!! » » Harry s'éloigna du garçon mais celui-ci ne semblait pas près d'abandonner son idée.  
  
Oh...Mais j'ai tout mon temps moi... De toute façon, tu ne peux pas sortir et si tu cries, personne ne t'entendra vu que j'ai jeté un sort d'insonorisation !!!  
  
Harry commençait vraiment à avoir peur, le jeune homme se rapprochait de plus en plus et il était coincé par une table dans un coin de la salle.  
  
Tu as perdue la parole ?  
  
Non...souffla Harry.  
  
Très bien... Passons aux choses sérieuses à présent...  
  
Volontiers...  
  
Harry avait sorti sa baguette et comptait s'en servir mais l'autre fut plus rapide.  
  
Expelliarmus !!! (Ca s'écrit comme ça ? J'étais pas sûre mais j'ai eu la flemme (comment ça s'écrit ça aussi ?) de chercher dans un des bouquins...Sorry...)  
  
La baguette de Harry atterrit à l'autre bout de la salle et avant qu'il ait pu réagir il se sentit pressé contre le corps du garçon. « « J'suis mal parti là !!! » » Celui-ci était bien plus grand et bien plus musclé que lui et il n'eut aucunes difficultés à contrer les petits poings de fille de Marianne. D'une main, il lui tint les poignets alors que l'autre relevait la tête de la jeune fille. Harry suffoquait. « « C'est...C'est...Pas possible...Il peut pas faire CA !!! Non... Pas ça... » » Il essayait de se dégager... Vainement, bien que d'une seule main, le garçon tenait fermement les siennes et il ne pouvait bouger. Soudain, Harry sentit des lèvres avides contre les siennes. Il en grimaça de dégoût tout en essayant de faire cesser ce baiser. Mais cela ne semblait pas dans les intentions du garçon, il avait plaqué la jeune fille au mur et appuyait rageusement sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle ne puisse pas tourner la tête. Par cela, il avait libéré la main qui tenait le menton de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'activait d'ailleurs autour de l'ouverture de la chemise dont était habillé Marianne. Harry essayait de résister mais il ne pouvait pas... Au moins, refusait-il d'ouvrir la bouche bien que la langue du garçon semblait vouloir forcer le passage. Soudain, Marianne sentit qu'il la mordait et elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler de douleur. C'était sans doute calculé de la part du garçon car il engouffra sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, il ne voulait pas qu'il le touche... Il aurait voulu partir mais il ne pouvait pas...Les mains du garçon se faisait de plus en plus baladeuses ce qui augmentait le malaise de Marianne. Il avait enfin lâché ses lèvres et s'attaquait à sa gorge dégagée par ses soins. Sa main libre après avoir suffisamment ouvert la chemise commençait à remonter de plus en plus le long de sa cuisse... « « J'suis vraiment mal !!! J'peux rien faire...Au secours... » » Marianne pleurait, sur ses joues, de grosses larmes coulaient à flots. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda une voix que Harry n'aurait jamais cru être heureux d'entendre.  
  
Le blond s'approcha et reprit surpris :  
  
Marianne ?! Mais... Tu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
  
Comme tu le voies, nous...  
  
Ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle pleure...  
  
Oui, mais de plaisir...  
  
Oh, ça, ça m'étonnerait, lâche la...  
  
Et si je refuse...  
  
Et bien... Tu te prendras mon poing dans la figure... Acheva calmement Drago en envoyant, comme il venait de le dire, son poing dans la figure du garçon.  
  
Aïe euh !!! Mais ça va pas ?!  
  
Melle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie alors part et ne l'importune plus si tu veux que ta mère te reconnaisse quand tu la reverras...  
  
Le garçon s'éloigna le nez en sang. Quand il fut parti, Drago se retourna vers Marianne qui était recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et comprit les intentions du jeune homme de tout à l'heure. La jeune fille était toute débraillée, sa chemise à moitié ouverte découvrait une de ses épaules et sa jupe remontée découvrait la majeure partie de ses cuisses.  
  
Marianne... appela-t-il doucement.  
  
Elle tressaillit et se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même.  
  
Marianne... dit-il de nouveau... Tu n'as rien à craindre... Il est parti... Il ne te fera plus de mal... Allez viens on va rentrer au dortoir...  
  
Il voulut attraper la main de la jeune fille afin de la raccompagner mais dès qu'il la toucha, celle-ci se mit à crier :  
  
Non... Laisse-moi... Je ne veux pas... Laisse-moi... Ne me touche pas !!!!  
  
Marianne... C'est moi... C'est Drago... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...  
  
Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Hein ?  
  
Ecoute-moi et fais-moi confiance... S'il te plait...  
  
Te faire confiance... A toi, un Malfoy !!!  
  
Drago se sentit blessé par la remarque mais il ne la releva pas.  
  
Ce n'est pas au Malfoy que je te demande de faire confiance, c'est à l'ami... Allez viens, nous devons rentrer au dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne vienne...  
  
Harry semblait réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Malfoy. « « Faire...Confiance...A un ami...Malfoy... Depuis que je suis revenu...Oui...C'est mon ami...Avant...aussi depuis...cette nuit à la tour d'astronomie...Pourtant c'est un homme...Qui me dit qu'il n'est pas comme l'autre de tout à l'heure... Je ne supporterais pas ça une nouvelle fois... Que va-t-il arriver si je lui fais confiance ? Qu'elle est cette douce chaleur qui m'entoure...Je m'y sens si bien...C'est...Malfoy ? » » En effet, voyant la détresse de la jeune fille, Drago n'avait pu résister et l'avait entouré de ses bras en espérant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Non, elle se tendit légèrement au début mais elle s'y abandonna rapidement. Drago ne bougeait pas, il avait peur de l'effrayer en bougeant, pourtant, il devait rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de leur absence. Se décidant à bouger, il s'aperçut que sa protégée s'était endormie. La soulevant doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, il la ramena au dortoir.  
  
Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Marianne, il se souvint tout à coup que celle-ci la partageait avec Pansy. Je ne veux pas avoir à tout lui expliquer...De plus, Marianne a besoin de repos et je ne pense pas que partager sa chambre avec Pansy soit de tout repos...Je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre, elle y sera mieux... Il fit demi-tour et entra donc dans la chambre d'en face, c'est-à-dire, la sienne. Là, il déposa Marianne sur son lit et alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle afin de s'y préparer pour la nuit. Soudain, il entendit des sanglots et il revint rapidement dans sa chambre. Sur son lit, Marianne était réveillée et de nouveau repliée sur elle-même, elle sanglotait. Drago se précipita à elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de la rassurer. Contre toute attente, le corps frêle et tremblant ne le repoussa pas et Marianne vint d'elle-même se lover contre son torse. Comme pour un tout petit enfant, il se mit à la bercer en le murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Harry se sentait bien...Pouvoir pleurer sans en avoir honte, lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien et il en profita... A un moment, il ne résista plus et il finit par s'endormir. Drago l'ayant remarqué, reposa doucement la jeune fille sur le lit et la recouvrit par les couvertures... Pourtant, dès qu'il fut quelque peu éloigné, il entendit des gémissements et quand il revint près du lit, il du de nouveau consoler la jeune fille. (Il est futé notre petit Harry !!!) La jeune fille sembla en proie à un mauvais rêve et Drago se mit à caresser doucement les longs cheveux noirs afin de lui assurer une présence. Il dégagea le front de Marianne et resta pétrifié. Sur le front lisse, il pouvait voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Son cerveau passa à la vitesse supérieure avant qu'il murmure : Harry ?!  
  
A suivre.............  
  
Selann : Alors vous trouvez comment ? Moi, je m'amuse trop à écrire cette histoire...  
  
Harry : Ouais, ben moi, je ne la trouve pas drôle !!!  
  
Selann : Mais si voyons... Dans les autres fics, tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs et ben là, tu es en fille, c'est pas si différent !!!  
  
Harry : Siiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis une fille là !!! En plus, y a un connard qui veut me violer !!!  
  
Selann : Pleurs pas, ça te permet de dormir dans les bras de ton Drago !!!  
  
Harry : Là, t'as raison mais bon c'est pas le seul moyen pour que je me retrouve dans ses bras non ?  
  
Drago : Euh... A propos... Quand est-ce qu'on va être ensemble ?  
  
Selann : J'sais pas..... Pas tout de suite, ce serait pas amusant !!!  
  
Harry et Drago : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiinnn !!!! Envoyez-lui des reviews et demandez- lui de nous mettre ensemble........  
  
Drago : Oubliez pas de faire redevenir Harry comme avant aussi !!! Plizzzz !!!!  
  
Petite info : Je vais partir bientôt en vacances alors je sais pas quand je pourrais mettre le chapitre 5, désolé...  
  
A bientôt et bonnes vacances,  
  
Selann 


	5. Après tout

Auteur: Moua !!! La Grande et Unique Selann Yui !!! Je sais, j'exagère !!!

Couple: Vous verrez bien !!!

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Ben ouais, malheureusement, ils sont pas à moua !!! Pourtant j'suis pas missante avec eux !!!

Personnages de Saiyuki : Si !!! T'as vu la fic que t'as écrite avec nous !!!

Selann : On vous a pas demandé votre avis à vous !!! Ne les écoutez pas, Je suis pas méchante avec les personnages que j'emprunte !!!

Persos de Saiyuki : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Selann (regard meurtrier digne de Sanzo !!!) : Taisez-vous (se retournant vers les personnages d'HP avec un grand sourire) Vous inquiétez pas !!! Je serais gentille avec vous puisque vous avez rien dit, eux, ils sont méchants alors je me venge !!!

Personnages d'HP (marmonnant) : On a peur quand même, c'est toujours pareil dans les fics !!!

Selann : Vous disiez ?!

Personnages d'HP (grands sourires) : Rien, rien ...

Genre: Romance.

Petite info : Pour ceux qui ont lu « Comment m'y prendre ? » et qui veulent la suite, il faut vous adresser à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!!

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

Onarluca : Si je me suis arrêtée là c'est juste parce que je suis sadique enfin c'est ce que me dit tout le temps ma meilleure amie... Enfin me voila revenu de vacances donc voila la suite... Je l'ai pas écrite sur la plage mais ça a failli... J'ai passé de supers vacances et j'espère que toi aussi tu passes de bonnes vacances !!! Selann

Alysia : Contente que tu aimes...

Cassey le zombie fou fou : Comme je le dit à Alysia, je suis contente que mon histoire plaise... ( je suis surtout super contente d'avoir des fans !!! ) A propos des scènes entre HP et DM, je n'ai pas fait exprès qu'elles paraissent drôle mais c'est pas grave... n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'ils soient ensemble, il te faudra encore attendre un peu... En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas prévu pour ce chapitre... Le suivant peut-être, qui sait ? Bon, en attendant le casage de ces deux là, voila le chapitre 5... A bientôt Selann...

Angel : Kikou !!! Suis super contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan !!! saute partout Voila la suite que tu attends... Selann.

Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... , pour les autres elles seront entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : Après tout... **

Marianne avait passé une nuit agitée et dormait à présent paisiblement dans le lit de Drago. Celui-ci n'était plus là. Après avoir réussi à échapper à la poigne des petites mains de Marianne, il s'était habillé et maintenant, il errait sans but dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses pensées étaient désordonnées...

_Merde, j'suis tomber sous le charme de Potter !!! Enfin maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que Marianne et Potter ont pas grand chose de différent...A part les cheveux longs et la poitrine...Putain, c'est quoi c'te arnaque ? C'est pas normal...Ca peut pas être Potter...A moins que...Voldemort serait-il à l'origine de...ça ? Non, c'est pas possible, il nous a dit de le chercher mais pas de chercher une fille qui lui ressemble... Il ne doit pas être au courant... Heureusement d'ailleurs...Aurait-il raté ce qu'il désirait faire de Potter ? Faut que je sache ce qu'ils lui ont fait... Oui, c'est ça...Déjà, vérifiez si c'est vraiment Potter...Ste Mangouste, savoir s'il y est réellement, après tout Marianne peut avoir une cicatrice sur le front sans pour autant ETRE Potter !!! Même si c'est une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle du balafré !!! Soyons optimiste, ce n'est pas Potter... du moins, je l'espère... C'était trop beau...Pour une fois qu'une fille me plaisait et qu'il fallait que je fasse des efforts pour l'avoir...Moi qui ne voulait pas être sous le charme d'une fille me voila servit !!! On dirait un ange...Elle est si belle, ça pouvait pas durer...Putain qu'est-ce que j'dis c'est Potter dont je suis en train de parler...Elle, Il n'est pas beau !!!!! J'suis pas gay !!! J'suis amoureux de Marianne pas de Potter !!! Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je suis attirée par elle, c'est différent...Enfin, j'espère que c'est juste de l'attirance !!! Pfff !!! On a pas idée d'être transformé en déesse !!!_

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette « torture » morale, Drago se dirigea vers la tour des hiboux (Elle a un nom celle-là ? Si oui lequel ? J'm'en souviens plus... Pas grave, vous voyiez de quoi je parle j'espère ?). Arrivé là, il fit apparaître une plume et un bout de parchemin. Il écrivit au médicomage membre de l'Ordre et lui demanda, au nom de Dumbledore bien sur, la liste des membres de l'Ordre actuellement à Ste Mangouste. Une fois le message rédigé, il l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou de Poudlard. Il regardait le volatile s'éloigner dans la lumière dorée du lever de soleil quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Drago ?!

_Hum...J'adore sa voix...Elle est si douce...Putain mais à quoi je pense moi, c'est Potter !!! Oui, c'est Potter avec ses magnifiques émeraudes...Ses longues mèches noires...Soyeuses... Merde...Qu'est-ce que j'dis moi ? J'suis en train de fantasmer sur Potter !!!_

Drago ?! Houhou ?

Hein ?...Ha...Quoi ?

_Putain, je bafouille là...Potter me trouble...On aura tout vu..._

Drago, pourquoi t'es là ? Il est encore trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner...

Je sais.

Mais alors pourquoi t'es déjà levé ?

Ca te regarde ?

_Putain, pourquoi j'lui parle comme ça moi... _

Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? C'est parce que je me suis endormi dans ton lit ?

Non... répondit précipitamment Drago...C'est pas ta faute...j'me suis pas levé du bon pied c'est tout...

_Putain, elle a l'air si triste... Il joue bien Potter, on dirait une vraie fille... Elle a l'air si fragile avec des larmes aux coins des yeux... Des larmes ?! _

Ne pleure pas...

Sniff...C'est ma faute...Sniff...Si t'étais pas passé par là...Sniff... Tu serais aller te coucher tranquille...Sniff... Et t'aurais... Sniff... bien dormi...Sniff...

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Si j'étais pas passé par là, ce con t'aurait...

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter plus fort à l'évocation de la nuit.

« « _Putain...J'peux pas retenir mes larmes...La honte, devant Malfoy en plus...Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas... » » _( hihihi, si Harry savait que Drago sait...Pouf... J'suis pliée rien que de l'imaginer !!! )

Calme-toi...C'est fini...

Drago prit la jeune fille sanglotante dans ses bras et se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

_A bien y penser, Potter est comme les autres...Il a besoin de moi... A cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit...Quand je pense qu'elle a failli être...si je retrouve ce mec, il va passer un sale quart d'heure... Remarque je comprends... Avoir une beauté pareille dans les bras c'est le rêve... Un corps souple... Une attitude tellement abandonnée qu'on a envie de la protéger dès qu'on la voit... Potter devrait rester une fille... Putain, c'est Potter ?! Je suis en train de serrer Potter dans mes bras !!! _

_« «Ca a du bon d'être une fille...Pouvoir pleurer sans honte... Ca fait du bien...Je croyais pas qu'un jour, je trouverais du réconfort dans les bras de Drago...Putain...J'suis dans les bras de Malfoy !!!! » »_

Drago repoussa la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'éloignait brusquement de lui. Tous les deux ressemblaient à des homards trop cuits mais aucun ne fit de remarques.

Désolé...J'viens de penser à quelque chose... Tu viens, on rentre si quelqu'un nous voit on va avoir des ennuis...

Oui...

Drago prit la main de Marianne et l'entraîna vers le dortoir. Il la laissa devant sa chambre et rentra dans la sienne sans un regard.

Les jours suivants, Drago sembla s'éloigner peu à peu de Marianne. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la faisait souffrir. Et oui, Harry souffrait de ne plus être aussi complice avec le blond. En plus, depuis LA nuit où il avait failli se faire violer, il avait très peur des hommes et il ne supportait plus la proximité d'un homme si celle-ci ne se résumait pas à quelques mètres au moins. Marianne avait été très choquée et le seul avec qui elle pouvait en parler l'évitait... Pour une fois qu'Harry voulait se confier à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un ne voulait pas... Remarque, ils étaient ennemis il n'y a pas si longtemps... Harry-je-veux-jamais-rien-dire-à-personne-et-tout-garder-pour-moi-Potter voulait se confier à Drago Malfoy son ennemi de toujours... C'en devenait risible ! Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal mais elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Pourtant, Drago ne put faire autrement que de voir Marianne car ils avaient un devoir de métamorphose à faire en duo. Le plus souvent, ils travaillaient dans la chambre de Drago pourtant, un soir, ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune. A un moment, Marianne remarqua que son binôme semblait bizarre.

Cela te gène tant que ça de devoir travailler avec moi ?

...

Drago, je te parle !

Ah...Euh...Hein ?!

Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Je viens de te demander si cela te dérangeait de travailler avec moi ?

Malgré le ton d'indifférence de Marianne une lueur d'anxiété brillait dans son regard.

_ Putain me regarde pas avec ses yeux là !!!Je vais tout de même pas lui dire que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit parce que sa voix m'envoûte !!! C'est pas vrai, ça recommence ! C'est à chaque fois pareille quand elle est là, je dis des conneries !!! La voix de Harry Potter ne t'envoûte pas Drago, elle ne t'envoûte pas... Elle ne t'envoûte pas... _

Non, bien sur que non...

Alors arrête de m'éviter...

Travaillons...

Drago, soit franc et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Je ne suis pas un Griffondor moi alors ne me demande pas d'être franc !!!

« « _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? » »_

Bien...

'Scuse j'suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment... avoua Drago.

C'est rien mais...Non rien...

Tous deux se replongèrent activement dans leur devoir. Soudain, Marianne leva la tête et dit :

Drago...

Hum...

Et bien, je... Non rien... C'est rien...

Dis...

Non... T'as vu l'heure...Faut aller se coucher...

« « _Pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui dire ? Il est pourtant mon ami...A moins que...Non, ça ne peut pas être ça... » »_

Ouais...

_Ell...Il voulait me parler...Elle...Il, putain...il avait l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose...Peut être que... Non...Arrête Drago, retourne à tes occupations et oublie Potter !!! _

Les jours passèrent et dès qu'ils eurent fini leur devoir en commun, ils s'éloignèrent de nouveau l'un de l'autre. Harry en venait même à regretter quand Drago le draguait.

« « _Putain, j'vais virer...J'suis pas gay mais si Drago avait été aussi gentil tout le temps, j'aurais sûrement craqué...On résiste pas à un Malfoy !!! C'est pas vrai...J'aurais jamais cru ça...J'suis attiré par un mec...En plus, c'est Malfoy... » »_

Ils rentraient dans les cachots quand, contre toute attente, le professeur Rogue s'approcha de Marianne.

Melle Lorncastel ?!

Ah ... Euh ... Oui, Professeur Rogue...

Le directeur désire vous voir...

Bien...J'arrive...

Marianne se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur et une fois, entrée, elle s'assit et attendit l'arrivée du directeur toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Harry ?! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Ah...Excusez-moi Professeur...

Ce n'est rien mais dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe...

...Et bien...C'est que... Je me demandais si... Non rien...Rien d'important...De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Eh bien... Je voulais te prévenir que... La formule et la potion utilisée sur toi nous sont inconnues donc...

...J'ai compris... Je risque de rester comme ça un bout de temps...

Il y a une autre solution...

Ah oui... Moi aussi j'en ai trouvé une autre et je suis sûr que c'est la même que vous vu qu'il n'y en a pas 36 mais elle ne marchera pas... Je ne me voie pas allez voir le lord noir et lui dire : Et mon vieux Voldy tu voudrais pas me retransformer en mec ? Parce que là, j'en ai marre de me trimbaler en meuf !!!

Dumbledore avait pouffé au surnom ridicule dont Harry venait d'affubler Voldemort mais il attendit qu'il ait fini.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Harry... Nous allons envoyer un espion... Tu m'as dit que deux mangemorts avaient préparé la potion...As-tu su qu'ils étaient ?

Bien sur... C'était Lestrange... et Malfoy senior !!!

Excellent, nous allons donc demander à Mr Malfoy de demander discrètement à son père s'il ne connaît pas la formule...

Non !

Quoi ?!

Ne demandez pas à Drago... Je ne veux pas qu'il sache...

Il le saura un jour ou l'autre...

Je sais mais... Pas tout de suite...

Harry... Tu devrais mettre tes amis au courant... Tu devrais leur en parler... Ils pourraient t'aider...

Peut être... Mais pas maintenant...

Bien...Comme tu veux mais tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit à Drago, les recherches n'avanceront pas...

Je...Je vais essayer de lui en parler le plus vite possible mais...

Ne t'inquiètes pas... Fais lui confiance...

Oui...Merci Professeur... A bientôt.

A bientôt Harry.

Marianne sortit du bureau du directeur et n'ayant pas cours avant une heure et demie, elle alla se promener dans le parc. Elle s'assit au bord, dans la neige et elle resta là assez longtemps. Elle sentit le froid s'insinuer en elle mais elle ne fit rien... Elle était trop plongée dans ses pensées.

« « _Si je n'étais pas là, les autres se feraient moins de souci...McGonagall et Rogue n'aurait pas à faire des heures sup. pour trouver un contre sort...Pansy aurait une chambre personnelle...Tout irait bien...Et surtout...Sirius ne serait pas mort...Cédric non plus...Tous les autres de l'Ordre non plus...Finalement, il se passe de moi...Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi depuis que je suis une fille...On a pas vraiment besoin de moi...Il faudra juste que j'accomplisse la prophétie le moment venu...C'est tout...Après...Que ferais-je après ?Je serais seul...Ron et Hermione seront sûrement ensemble...Je serais seul...J'ai toujours été seul...Comme maintenant d'ailleurs...Je suis seul...Seul...J'ai froid...Faut que je rentre...Les autres vont se demander où je suis...Peut-être...Ils ne seront pas inquiets...Non...Seulement curieux... » »_

Elle se leva, chancela quelque peu et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Au dîner, elle mangea peu. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle se coucha tout de suite et s'endormit. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était dormir... Elle se sentait si fatiguée... Elle n'avait pas remarqué les deux yeux sombres qui l'observaient, son cerveau était embrumé par je-ne-sais-quoi et sa vue se brouillait... Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était rejoindre son lit au plus vite...

Le lendemain matin, personne ne vit Marianne. Pansy était parti tôt ayant une réunion des préfets et elle ne savait donc pas ce qu'elle avait. Les professeurs des cours du matin trouvèrent cela bizarre et ils en parlèrent au professeur Rogue au moment du déjeuner, celui-ci étant le directeur de Serpentard. Il se leva et alla en direction de sa table.

Mr Malfoy ? Miss Parkinson ?

Oui, Professeur, répondirent les deux interpellés.

Venez avec moi.

Bien.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à leur dortoir. Dans la salle commune, Rogue les fit asseoir.

Savez-vous où est Miss Lorncastel ?

Non professeur, répondit immédiatement Pansy.

Mr Malfoy ?

Non.

Vous étiez responsable d'elle, ajouta Rogue.

Je sais Professeur. Ajouta Drago.

Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée d'où elle peut être ?

Non Professeur, répéta Pansy.

Elle avait mauvaise mine hier, qu'avait-elle ? demanda alors Rogue. (vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas folle (peut-être un peu mais bon... ), c'est bien Rogue qui a remarqué que Marianne n'allait pas bien... les deux yeux sombres, vous vous souvenez ?)

Mauvaise mine ?! s'exclama Pansy.

Oui, Miss Parkinson, mauvaise mine mais vous ne l'aviez sûrement pas remarqué...En dehors de vous, rien ne vous intéresse... (Bon d'accord c'est complètement invraisemblable !!!)

Les deux élèves étaient surpris : jamais leur professeur n'avait eu cet air inquiet (c'est normal il est comme ça juste pour ma fic !!!). Réagissant soudain, Rogue partit en direction de la chambre de Pansy. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le déstabilisa (je sais c'est pas trop plausible que Rogue s'inquiète ainsi mais... Ca me plait bien alors c'est comme ça !!! ). Marianne était encore au lit. La couverture remontée jusqu'au visage. Celui-ci était très pâle, pourtant ses joues semblaient en feu, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front et elle claquait des dents. Au travers du tremblement des fines lèvres exsangues s'échappait des bribes de phrases sans aucuns sens : la jeune fille délirait.

Le professeur s'avança et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

Elle est brûlante... Je vais la porter à l'infirmerie... Parkinson allez prévenir Madame Pomfresh que je lui amène Marianne et qu'elle a une forte fièvre... Malfoy vous, vous allez le dire au directeur...

Bien Professeur...

Les deux élèves partirent en trombe prévenir les autres comme leur professeur venait de leur ordonner. Quand à lui, il enveloppa Marianne dans ses couvertures et la souleva doucement pour ne pas la brusquer dans son délire. Quand il fut sûr de bien la tenir, il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers l'infirmerie. Marianne était fine et légère et Rogue n'avait aucun mal à marcher de bons pas.

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh rangeait tout son matériel quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Madame Pomfresh !!! Madame Pomfresh !!! cria Pansy en entrant.

Du calme Mademoiselle, dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe...

C'est...C'est Marianne Madame...Elle est malade...Elle a de la fièvre... Le professeur Rogue l'amène ici...Il est en route...

Merci Mademoiselle... Allez donc vous désaltérez, vous êtes essoufflée par votre course...

Oui Madame...

Pansy sortait au moment où le professeur y entrait portant un tas de couverture. La tête de Marianne ballottait de gauche à droite suivant le pas du professeur et sa main pendait mollement dans le vide. Il l'installa sur le lit que lui désignait l'infirmière en disant :

Elle s'est évanouie pendant le trajet...

Je vais d'abord la faire revenir à elle... Sortez je vous prie...

B...Bien...

L'infirmière referma le rideau sur le professeur et elle commença ses soins après avoir passé une chemise de malade à Marianne.

De l'autre côté du rideau, Rogue était inquiet... Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet... Il fut bientôt rejoint par Dumbledore et Drago.

Comment va Marianne Professeur ? demanda anxieusement ce dernier.

Madame Pomfresh s'en occupe, nous devons être patients...

Les trois hommes attendirent en silence que l'infirmière ait terminé. Quand enfin elle sortit, elle stoppa leurs questions en disant :

Melle Lorncastel est proche de la pneumonie... C'est grave mais avec les soins adéquats, elle sera sur pied d'ici une semaine...

Elle est hors de danger ? demanda Dumbledore.

Oui, son cas est classique, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était restée trop longtemps dehors... Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle ne se soit pas aperçue qu'elle avait froid... Car pour être aussi malade, elle a du y rester assez longtemps...

Toute l'après-midi, lâcha Drago comme pour lui-même.

Que dites-vous Mr Malfoy ? s'exclama Pomfresh.

Marianne est restée dehors toute l'après midi d'hier, on ne l'a pas vu entre le moment où le professeur Rogue lui a dit qu'elle était convoquée chez le directeur et le dîner... expliqua-t-il.

Un silence s'établit entre aux, chacun se demandaient comment Marianne avait pu rester toute l'après midi dehors sans être morte de froid. Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence :

Puis-je la voir ?

Elle dort...

Je ne la réveillerais pas...

Il écarta le rideau et s'approcha du lit. La jeune fille reposait doucement dans son lit, l'infirmière lui avait sûrement donné de la potion sans rêves. Il tenait entre ses doigts crispés, la lettre de Ste Mangouste lui prouvant que Marianne et Harry n'était qu'une seule et même personne. S'asseyant prés du lit, il fit disparaître la lettre d'un geste rageur et prit la main fine de la jeune fille.

_Au diable le fait que ce soit Potter, Marianne me plait et je m'inquiètes pour elle...On verra bien si son comportement change...Je t'en pris Marianne revient vite parmi nous... _

Marianne resta une semaine à l'infirmerie comme l'avait dit Madame Pomfresh et chaque jour, elle recevait la visite de Drago... Celui-ci venait souvent en compagnie des autres Serpentards mais jamais il ne manquait l'heure. Dès qu'il avait fini les cours, il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. A son grand étonnement, Marianne reçu aussi la visite de Hermione. Le deux jeunes filles parlèrent longtemps et Harry crut un moment que tout était redevenu normal. Pourtant, elle faisait souvent des cauchemars et les cernes sous ses yeux grandissaient à vue d'œil. Depuis qu'elle était seule ici toute la journée, elle repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé et à chaque fois, son esprit s'arrêtait sur une certaine nuit. Son angoisse était tellement grande qu'elle frissonnait à chaque fois qu'un garçon posait le regard sur elle. Elle ne se sentait entièrement bien que quand elle était seule avec Drago.

La fin de la semaine arriva enfin et Marianne sortit de l'infirmerie. A son entrée dans la grande salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et tout le monde avait l'air content de la revoir. Quand elle s'assit à sa table, tous exprimèrent leur joie. Marianne rencontra alors un regard gris acier troublant tant il contenait de douceur et de joie. Le soir pourtant, elle du se retirer tôt car elle était fatiguée et, alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa chambre, elle se sentit pressée contre une poitrine accueillante par des bras musclés. Une voie envoûtante murmura à son oreille :

Tu nous as manqué... Heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous...

Dra...go... murmura-t-elle faiblement, rouge comme une pivoine.

Dors bien...

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et rentra dans sa chambre.

Les cours reprirent normalement pour elle les jours suivants. Seul sa peur panique des garçons assombrissait le tableau. Un jour alors qu'elle déambulait seule dans les couloirs, elle se cogna dans quelqu'un. Relevant la tête, elle le reconnut... C'était lui... Cette nuit-là, c'était lui ! Ses prunelles s'agrandirent sous la peur et elle se sentit paralysée incapable de faire un geste... Voyant sa réaction, le garçon eut l'air satisfait et il commença à se moquer d'elle. Il fut bientôt rejoins par deux de ses amis, vraisemblablement au courant et les moqueries fusèrent. Marianne avait trop peur pour réagir, elle était humiliée... « « _Ils sont au courant..._

_Ils sont au courant..._ _Ils sont au courant..._ _Ils sont au courant..._ » » Ces seules pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. Quand elle entendit les voix de ses amis, elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Marianne... Reviens !!! cria Drago.

S'apprêtant à la suivre, il dit à l'intention des autres :

...Crabbe...Goyle...Parkinson...Faites leur payer ça...On n'humilie pas un Serpentard sans en subir les conséquences...

Bien Drago...

Tu te donnes toujours le beau rôle Malfoy, siffla le garçon qui leur faisait face.

Et alors... Moi au moins je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge !!! Répliqua le blond avec calme.

Après cette pique, Drago s'éloigna afin de rattraper Marianne. Laissant les garçons de Poufsouffle aux mains de deux gorilles et d'une furie.

Les pas de Marianne la conduirent au lac. Là, elle se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre et, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, elle posa sa tête dessus et pleura. C'est ainsi que la trouva Drago. Celui-ci s'approcha et lui mit tendrement sa cape sur les épaules. Quand elle sentit le contact, elle se contracta et le repoussa violement.

Non... Laisse-moi... Pars !!! Laisse-moi !!! hurla-t-elle.

Non.

La réponse nette et sans appel du jeune homme sembla surprendre la jeune fille qui se calma un peu. Tout en relevant son visage baigné de larmes vers lui, elle lui demanda avec hargne :

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Laisse-moi je te dis !!!

Non... Je te laisserais pas...Tu viens d'être très malade et rester ici au froid va te faire rechuter donc, je ne rentre pas du moins pas seul... Tu rentres avec moi...

Drago avait dit tout ça d'un ton très calme qui semblait avoir calmer la jeune fille. Du moins, elle ne criait plus mais les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues rosies par le froid. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et seul la couleur violacée des lèvres de Marianne fit réagir Drago.

Tu vois, tes lèvres sont toutes bleues... Viens ici... Il ne faut pas de rechutes... Mais si tu veux rester ici...

Mais...

Drago enlaça la jeune fille qui se calla contre ce corps chaud. Et ils restèrent ainsi, se réchauffant mutuellement. Une légère brise soufflait dérangeant quelques mèches de la frange de Marianne qui allait sournoisement chatouiller le cou de Drago. Celui-ci ne réagit pas.

_Elle sent si bon...On dirait un petit chat apeuré quand elle est comme ça... _

Drago...

Ce fut ce murmure faible qui le tira de ses pensées. Baissant la tête vers la jeune fille abandonnée dans ses bras, il lui dit d'une voix douce :

Oui...Que veux-tu ?

Je...C'est que...Je voudrais te...dire quelque chose...

Oui, quoi ?

...C'est que...C'est bizarre alors...De toute façon, tu ne me croiras pas alors...

Le regard de Marianne fuyait celui de Drago mais celui-ci la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Dis le moi...

Je... J'ai... Non, rien... Ce n'est pas important...

Marianne remarqua bien la lueur de déception qui éclaira le regard de Drago mais elle ne pouvait pas , pas encore. « « _Merci Drago...Merci de ne pas insister...Merci d'être là... Merci pour tout...Tu verras Drago, un jour, je te le dirais...Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas...Désolé...Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse, Drago..._ » » Marianne tourna la tête et se leva, fuyant le regard de Drago. Elle s'éloigna un peu faisant mine de rentrer mais elle se retourna en voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas. Il s'était levé aussi mais il contemplait le lac avec mélancolie. _Elle ne me fait pas encore totalement confiance...Elle allait me le dire...J'en suis sûr...Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? Elle allait le faire...Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a bloqué ? _Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un baiser rapide sur la joue et par un murmure :

Merci pour tout...

Il regarda intensément Marianne et il comprit qu'elle lui dirait un jour, il le savait, il n'avait qu'à être patient... Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent au château sans dire un mot. Pourtant, alors qu'ils passaient devant l'infirmerie, ils virent trois garçons y entrer. Marianne, en les voyant, serra un peu plus la main de Drago tout en les fixant avec surprise. En effet, c'était les trois garçons qui s'étaient moqués d'elle et ils n'étaient... Pas beau à voir. L'un d'eux devait avoir le nez fracassé vu qu'elle ne voyait qu'une masse informe et sanglante à la place, l'autre avait un œil au beurre noir et un gros hématome oscillant entre le vert et le jaune se formait sur sa joue... Quand au dernier, un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche et il se tenait les côtes comme s'il venait de se prendre une pluie de coups. Drago esquissa un sourire narquois et entraîna Marianne vers les cachots.

_Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson sont peut-être bêtes mais ils savent corriger comme il se doit... Bien fait pour ces trois... Il n'avait pas à l'insulter... _

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre et, bien qu'une petite idée de la raison de l'état de ces Poufsouffle se soit formée dans son esprit, il ne dit rien.

La vie redevint tout à fait normale pour Marianne et Drago. De plus, une journée à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour le samedi suivant et ils espéraient y aller ensemble. Malheureusement, tous leurs projets tombèrent à l'eau : Marianne ne reçut pas l'autorisation d'y aller. Il est vrai que la dernière fois Harry s'y était fait enlevé mais n'avait-il pas un déguisement parfait ? Il alla voir Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne lui donna pas plus l'autorisation qu'avant. Et c'est avec un serrement au cœur qu'il regarda ses amis partirent pour le village.

« « _J'irais quand même !!! J'y allais bien en troisième année !!! » »_ Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps... Il se dirigea vers la tour des Griffondors, donna dans la salle commune à pas de loup. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se plaça en bas de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons et leva sa baguette.

Accio Carte du Maraudeur ...

Après un court instant d'attente, le parchemin arriva en volant vers lui. Il répéta le sort avec sa cape d'invisibilité et son balai et s'en fut du dortoir. Il se précipita vers la chambre déserte de Parkinson, le balai camouflé sous la cape afin de ne pas attirer les regards. Arrivé là, il cacha sous éclair de feu et sa cape sous son lit à l'abri des regards. En faisant attention, il arriverait bien à échapper aux professeurs. Vérifiant sur la carte que son chemin était libre, il se faufila jusqu'à la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, donna le mot de passe et de là, gagna Pré-au-lard. Sortant doucement de la boutique de confiserie, il s'éloigna du bourg trop encombré à son goût. Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'aux environs de la cabane hurlante où il put enfin souffler et s'asseoir. Toute à la profonde quiétude qui régnait dans la clairière (mignon, non ?), Marianne s'écroula soudain de douleur : sa cicatrice la brûlait tellement. Elle sursauta au son d'une voix pourtant elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix sifflante. Si elle levait la tête, elle se trouverait nez à nez avec l'horrible face de serpent, Lord Voldy.

Alors, jeune fille, on est toute seule ? Ce n'est pas prudent, tu sais...

Marianne restait interdite. « « _Que faire ? Si je lui révèle qui je suis vraiment, tout le monde va savoir... Je ne veux pas ça mais alors... Que faire ?_ » »

Maître...

_« « Drago..._ » »

Drago ?! siffla Voldemort.

J'ai ''senti'' votre présence... avoua Drago _''senti » » tu parles, elle me fait un mal de chien cette satanée marque... _

A ce moment, il remarqua le corps recroquevillé devant le lord noir et il s'en approcha avec inquiétude.

Marianne ?! Ca va ? Marianne...

Drago ... Je vais bien...

J'ai eu peur...

Alors Drago ? Tu m'ignores ? De plus, tu ne cherches pas Potter comme je l'ai ordonné à tous mes mangemorts... Tu te révoltes ? Pour cette fille ?

Je ne me rebelle pas, maître, dit calmement Drago tout en se retournant vers lui.

Ah, je comprends... Tu prends juste un peu de bon temps...

Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je ne fais que ce qui me plait comme un vrai Malfoy, si je vous ai ''obéi'' un temps c'est que cela ne dérangeait pas mes propres projets, à présent, cela ne m'amuse plus et je prends du bon temps mais pas comme vous l'entendez... bien sur.

La belle t'a tourné la tête à ce que je vois...

Non, j'ai toujours agi pour mes propres intérêts mais avec discrétion et vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, Marianne est mon amie et je ne vous permets aucunes familiarités vis-à-vis d'elle, répliqua-t-il.

Tu ferais bien de surveiller ce que tu dis ! gronda Voldemort dont la patience était à bout.

Drago pâlit un peu tout en se plaçant devant la jeune fille mais son regard d'acier resta dans celui de rubis de son ''maître''.

... Et cesse de la cacher !!!

D'un geste, il envoya Drago à terre quelques mètres plus loin et il s'approcha de la jeune fille. La douleur était si forte qu'elle ne pouvait bouger. Recroquevillée sur le sol, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés autour du corps souple et les deux mains plaquées sur son front, elle essayait pourtant de la surmonter.

Montre-toi ma belle... lui susurra Voldemort.

Aussi dignement que possible, Marianne se redressa avec difficulté pourtant, elle garda la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, le mage lui saisit le menton et l'observa attentivement. Elle sentait le regard rouge s'appuyé successivement sur chaque partie de son visage... Cela la dégoûtait mais elle était trop faible encore pour s'écarter de lui, le repousser.

Tu as bon goût, Drago, elle est très belle ! Elle me plait... Un peu pâle peut être...

C'est TA faute, idiot ! hurla le blond.

Voldemort lâcha doucement le visage de Marianne en lui disant :

Attends un peu ma belle, je règle ça et je m'occupe de toi !

Tant à ces mots qu'au regard qui l'accompagnait, Marianne frémit mais elle ne put faire un geste. « « _Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par ''m'occuper de toi'' ? » » _. Voldemort se détourna d'elle et se redressant, il fixa Drago. Celui-ci se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, était devenu livide. Aux mots prononcés par le mage à l'encontre de Marianne, il éprouva une angoisse sans pareille autant pour lui que pour la jeune fille. Sous le regard rouge qui s'appuyait sur lui, cette angoisse se mua en terreur qui le paralysa.

On ne traite pas Lord Voldemort de la sorte, Drago, dit-il avec une douceur effrayante.

Levant sa baguette, il murmura :

Endoloris !

Drago s'écroula avec un cri ayant l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les entrailles. Pourtant, le cri, si faible qu'il fut, fit relever la tête de Marianne. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter à lui mais elle n'en avait pas la force. C'est avec la vue du corps contracté de son ami et dans sa tête la joie immonde de Voldemort, qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience, incapable de résister plus.

Alors Drago, tu vois ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de moi... siffla Voldemort, ta copine n'a pas supporter d'ailleurs... C'est dommage car à mes côtés, elle risque de voir ce genre de scène souvent...

Co...Comment... ça... à... vos...côtés...

Elle est trop belle pour toi, Drago... Je vais l'emmener et en faire mon esclave... Elle ne me résistera pas longtemps...

Jamais...

C'est ce que tu crois...

Il relâcha l'emprise du Doloris et s'accroupit près de Drago de façon de lui parler à l'oreille.

... Pour ma part, je la crois intelligente donc, elle ne tardera pas à être... Hum... soumise... De plus, soumise ou pas, elle sera à moi... Ses formes harmonieuses, sa peau de satin frémissant sous mes doigts, ses lèvres délicieuses me réclamant...

Jamais... répéta Drago, entendre Voldemort parler ainsi lui faisait aussi mal que le Doloris mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part démentir mentalement ses propos.

Pourquoi donc ? Je la veux... Je l'aurai, dit-il en se relevant, laissant Drago à terre.

Dra...Go... Souffla une voix faible à côté d'eux.

Marianne...Tu...Es...Réveillée ? Ca...Va ? demanda anxieusement Drago. _Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas entendu... Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas entendu...se répétait-il _

Oui...

Vous êtes touchants tous les deux... se moqua Voldemort.

Marianne ne fit pas attention à ses mots, elle essayait de ramper vers Drago murmurant inlassablement son prénom avec inquiétude.

Et... Toi ?

Ca...Va...Al...Lez...T'in...Quièt...Pas... souffla-t-il.

Pourtant ça n'allait pas et Marianne le savait, il y avait un voile de douleur dans les yeux de Drago et il ne pouvait lui cacher. Ils étaient là, couchés dans l'herbe, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre...

Vous m'énervez... reprit Voldemort avec colère.

Il semblait hors de lui, son visage était si rouge qu'il semblait concurrencer ses yeux. Si la situation n'avait pas été critique, Marianne en aurait ri. Mais le mage reprit le doloris de colère et cela la fit réagir. Se relevant difficilement, elle cria aussi fort qu'elle put :

Arrête ça Voldy !

L'interpellé resta interdit, surpris à la fois par l'intervention de la jeune file que par le surnom ridicule qu'elle lui avait donné.

Je viens de te dire d'arrêter ! répéta-t-elle.

Crois-tu que je vais obéir à une gamine à moitié évanouie ?

Oui.

Ah vraiment ?

J'en suis même certaine ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Voldemort ressemblait à présent à une cocotte minute alors que Marianne prenait de l'assurance. Elle avait sa baguette en main et elle se tenait fièrement devant lui. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient illuminés de colère, ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient soulevés par un vent invisible et une sorte d'aura puissante l'entourait. La frange sombre elle aussi soulevée, découvrait le front lisse et mat et la cicatrice.

Cette cicatrice... tu... tu es Potter ?!

Oui... Harry... C'est Harry... POTTER! cria Drago sous les regards étonnés des deux autres.

A suivre........................

Harry : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Selann (curieuse) : Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

Drago : Il aime pas l'idée que Voldy...

Voix de Voldy : C'est Voldemort !!!!!!!!!!

Drago (se moquant de cette interruption comme de sa première chaussette) : ...le trouve... Comment dire... à son goût...

Selann : Pourquoi ? Il n'aime pas avoir des admirateurs ?

Harry (entre 2 sanglots) : Si mais...

Drago : Comment ça 'si' ? Tu aimes être admiré ?

Harry (géné) : Ben , euh... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Euh...

Selann (observant avec délice) : Niark Niark, une dispute...

Harry : Arrête de te moquer Selann... Drago... C'est vrai, j'aime être admiré mais... seulement par toi...

Selann : Youpi... Et oui, vous avez bien entendu, notre petit Harry vient de nous faire une adorable déclaration et...

Drago (Harry lové dans ses bras) : Selann !!! Arrête ça tout de suite !!! Ou fais en sorte que ça arrive dans la fic et pas seulement en dehors !!!

Selann : Vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? Bon, on verra...... REVIEWS plizzzzz !!!


	6. Déclarations

Auteur: Moua !!! La Grande et Unique Selann Yui !!! Je sais, j'exagère !!!

Couple: Vous verrez bien !!!

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Ben ouais, malheureusement, ils sont pas à moua !!! Pourtant j'suis pas missante avec eux !!!

Personnages de Saiyuki : Si !!! T'as vu la fic que t'as écrite avec nous !!!

Selann : On vous a pas demandé votre avis à vous !!! Ne les écoutez pas, Je suis pas méchante avec les personnages que j'emprunte !!!

Persos de Saiyuki : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Selann (regard meurtrier digne de Sanzo !!!) : Taisez-vous (se retournant vers les personnages d'HP avec un grand sourire) Vous inquiétez pas !!! Je serais gentille avec vous puisque vous avez rien dit, eux, ils sont méchants alors je me venge !!!

Personnages d'HP (marmonnant) : On a peur quand même, c'est toujours pareil dans les fics !!!

Selann : Vous disiez ?!

Personnages d'HP (grands sourires) : Rien, rien ...

Genre: Romance.

Petite info : Pour ceux qui ont lu « Comment m'y prendre ? » et qui veulent la suite, il faut vous adresser à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!!

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

Yuki-chan() : Désolée, j'ai oublié de répondre à ta review au chapitre précédent... Donc voila la suite que tu m'as demandée... Pour les évolutions, lis et tu verras... J'espère que ça va te plaire , Selann  
  
Onarluca : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant voila ton chapitre... un peu trop d'attente peut être... A bientôt, Selann.

Marie-anne0 : Trop heureuse d'avoir de nouvelles fans !!! J'espère que ton impatience sera comblée avec ça... Selann.  
  
Yami : Je trouvais ça drôle que Harry plaise à Voldy... Pour Malfoy courageux, c'est... complètement irréel, je sais mais bon... C'est pour Harry/Marianne quand même donc... Voila, voila... Bisous, Selann.

Orphée Potter() : Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! Mici beaucoup pour tes compliments !!! J'suis vraiment contente que ma fic plaise tant... La suite ? La voila... Dis-moi si je les fais trop souffrir bien sûr... L'avis de mes lecteurs est très important pour moi, surtout que j'ai généralement tendance au sadisme, mais bon, j'essaye de ne pas trop l'être quand même... C'est dur T.T... Bisous, Selann.  
  
Inferno-Hell : La suite, la voila...

* * *

Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... , pour les autres elles seront entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 : Déclarations**

L'aura blanche de Marianne se dissipa et elle se tourna étonnée vers Drago qui se relevait avec peine. « « _Il le savait ?! » »_ Marianne regardait fixement Drago qui s'écroula de nouveau, à bout de force cette fois. Anxieuse, à la fois pour sa santé que par le fait qu'il était au courant, elle voulut s'approcher de lui mais un rire dans son dos la fit se retourner. En effet, Voldemort semblait heureux et riait à gorge déployée en disant :

La voila ma solution ! La voila !

Marianne s'agenouilla tout de même près de Drago pour le protéger en cas d'attaque et, après s'être questionnées du regard, ils se retournèrent vers le mage noir.

Il a complètement pété les plombs ! murmura Drago désappointé.

Non...Il a fait disjoncté le seul restant... rectifia Marianne avec ironie.

C'est vrai, tu as raison...

Les commentaires calmes des deux adolescents devant la ''folies'' de Voldemort était à mourir de rire vu qu'ils les prononçaient avec le plus grand sérieux, leurs visages n'exprimant que de la surprise. Voyant leurs têtes, Voldemort dénia ajouter :

Cela renforce mes projets en plus !

Et quels sont vos projets ? demanda Drago avec quelques inquiétudes tout de même derrière son masque d'indifférence.

En premier lieu, m'associer la puissance de Harry... En second, avoir un héritier...

Pauvre enfant ! interrompit Marianne avec compassion.

Pense aussi à la pauvre femme qui va devoir lui donner ! ajouta Drago à l'intention de Marianne.

Pauvre femme ! reprit Marianne.

J'ai déjà trouver la femme qu'il me faut ! s'exclama Voldemort avec fierté.

Euh... Vous n'avez jamais pensé à un héritier spirituel ? demanda Marianne qui grimaçait de dégoût à l'idée de voir Voldy se reproduire.

Jamais, c'est un héritier réel avec MON sang coulant dans ses veines que je veux !

Du sang impur ! murmura Drago avec dégoût.

Je ne te permets pas ! rugit Voldemort.

Voyons Messieurs du calme ! intervint Marianne avec calme.

Drago était étonné de la voir faire taire Voldy avec autant d'aisance. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Marianne qui avait déjà enchaîné :

Et... Peut-on savoir l'identité de la pauvre malheureuse qui a fait l'objet de votre choix ?

Toi.

Cette réponse nette, claire et précise de Voldy laissa les deux autres bouches bées pendant quelques minutes si bien qu'il continua.

...Avec un enfant de toi, Harry ou Marianne si tu préfères, j'allie nos deux puissances en un seul être qui me succédera ! En plus, tu es très belle !

Rêves pas non plus ! Jamais tu n'auras l'occasion de me... Me... Me toucher ! Tu entends ? Jamais je ne l'accepterais et si par malheur tu y arrivais, l'enfant ne verrait pas le jour... Je mourrais plutôt que de mettre TON enfant au monde !!!

Marianne s'était mise en position de combat, ses yeux étincelaient de rage. Le combat s'engagea. C'était un combat étrange vu que, cette fois, Voldemort n'essayait pas de tuer Marianne alors que celle-ci semblait le vouloir vu la fureur qui illuminait ses yeux... Pourtant la jeune fille esquivait plus qu'elle n'attaquait, Voldemort ne faisait que lui envoyer l'impérium. Vers le milieu du combat, Marianne vit Drago partir en transplanant.

« « _Lâche ! Lâche ! » »_

La désertion de Drago l'ayant déconcentré, Voldy en profita et l'immobilisa. Arrivant près de la jeune fille, il lui dit :

Ton cher ami t'a abandonné... Ca te déçoit, hein ? Tu es toujours un Griffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supportes pas la lâcheté ?

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras à présent et d'une main, il releva un visage trempé de larmes de rage vers le sien.

Tu vois, personne n'est là pour te sauver ! Personne ! Je peux te faire ce que je veux ! Tu entends, tu es à ma merci ! Et... Je vais en profiter ! déclara-t-il avec envie.

Un sort fusa. Marianne se sentit tomber, Elle d'un coté, Voldemort de l'autre. Ouvrant les yeux, elle le vit disparaître dans un ''pop'' significatif... Elle referma les yeux, se préparant au choc. Pourtant, deux bras la rattrapèrent, à demi consciente, elle entrevit de yeux gris acier s'accrocher à elle avec inquiétude puis plus rien...

Comment va-t-elle Mr Malfoy ?

Elle s'est évanouie, Professeur... De faiblesse, je pense...

Emportez la à l'infirmerie...

Bien Professeur Rogue...

Profitez-en pour vous faire examiner...

Bien Professeur.

Quand Marianne ouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement les murs familiers de l'infirmerie. Un murmure près d'elle attira son attention.

Tu es enfin réveillée ! J'ai eu peur...

Drago ?! Que s'est-il... Passé ?

Tu t'es battue avec Voldemort...

Et tu es parti...

...Pour chercher de l'aide... Le Professeur Rogue... est venu...

Je comprends... Je... Je t'ai pris... Pour un lâche... avoua-t-elle.

Je m'en suis douté mais si je t'avais prévenu, Voldemort l'aurait su et...

Ne te...Justifie pas... Je comprends maintenant...

Merci.

Le silence envahit la pièce mais Marianne le rompit avec gène :

Tu... Tu savais pour... Moi ?

Oui.

Depuis... Quand ?

Cette nuit où... Où ce Poufsouffle t'a... Agressé... Je... Je t'ai calmée en te caressant les cheveux et j'ai... Soulevé ta frange... Et...

...Tu as vu... Ma cicatrice...

Oui.

Je comprends pourquoi ton attitude avait changé...

Je... Ca fait bizarre que... La fille qui te plait soit en fait ton ennemi de toujours...

Et un homme en plus !

... Oui...

Un silence gêné s'installa de nouveau mais cette fois encore, Marianne le rompit :

Je... Je te plais... En fille ? murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Oui, je... Je suis même... Très amoureux de toi...

Les yeux de Drago brillaient et Marianne était éblouie par eux. Leurs regards semblaient accrochés l'un à l'autre mais Marianne, détournant les yeux, rompit le charme.

Tu...Tu sais... Drago, je... commença-t-elle gênée, je... Je suis... toujours le... le même au fond... Je suis toujours un homme...et... Enfin je... Je crois que... Je... hummm...

Les lèvres de Marianne furent scellées par le plus doux des baillons. Drago l'embrassa avec douceur tout d'abord puis avec plus de passion quand il sentit Marianne répondre à son baiser.

Peu importe pour moi...

Drago... je... t'aime... moi aussi... murmura Marianne tout contre les lèvres du jeune homme.

Marianne, n'ayant rien de grave, sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie. Elle vivait dans le bonheur depuis qu'elle sortait avec Drago et elle souhaitait que cela dure. Pourtant, elle savait bien que ce serait éphémère, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il annonçait... Ce jour-là, alors que Drago venait de la quitter pour se rendre à son entraînement de quidditch, elle décida d'aller se promener.

« « _Un tour près du lac me fera le plus grand bien... Je pourrais y réfléchir tranquillement... » »_

Alors qu'elle regardait pensivement le lac, elle remarqua un jeune homme non loin.

« « _Des cheveux roux...Des taches de rousseur...Grand...Mince...Un air ébahi sur le visage...Ron !!!_ » »

Harry s'approcha de son ami et l'entendit marmonner :

Ah... Harry, si seulement t'étais là, tu me dirais ce que je dois faire...

Ca va pas ?

Le roux sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc.

Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu arrivais... T'avais l'air soucieux...

Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es à Serpentard, non ?

Et alors ?

Tu sais pas que les Serpentards et les Griffondors n'ont aucuns contacts sauf pour se battre...

Je trouve cela déplorable... Bon, puisque ma présence est indésirable, je m'en vais mais, juste une chose...

Quoi encore ?

Tu devrais dire à 'Mione ce que tu ressens...

Marianne s'éloigna sous le regard surpris de Ron.

_ C'est pas vrai comment elle a su ça elle... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a appelé comme ça ? Seuls moi et Harry l'appelle comme ça... _

Marianne décida finalement d'aller à la bibliothèque. Là, elle trouva Hermione et elle s'assit à ses côtés. Ne se permettant de parler afin de se faire remarquer, elle marqua son message sur un papier et le tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci fut surprise, elle n'avait pas remarquée que quelqu'un s'était assis près d'elle. Après avoir lu le mot, elle inscrivit elle aussi un message :

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander... Ca fait un moment mais... »

Marianne qui lisait par-dessus son épaule à présent griffonna un ''Marque'' sur son parchemin et regarda Hermione avec un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé 'Mione quand je t'ai rencontré devant la porte de ta salle commune ? Seuls mes meilleurs amis m'appellent comme ça... »

« Je ne sais pas... Ca m'est venu comme ça... C'était une preuve d'amitié... Mais peut être mon amitié te déplait-elle ? L'amitié d'une Serpentard doit te donner des boutons... Peut être crois-tu, toi aussi que les Serpentards et les Griffondors doivent sans cesse se battre ? »

« Non, et si tu crois cela de moi, j'en suis très peinée... Ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi-même si tu es à Serpentard... De plus, le monde est assez partagé avec Tu-Sais-Qui, je penses que nous devons nous unir afin de le vaincre... »

« Je suis heureuse de ce que tu viens de dire... Je penses comme toi mais... On m'a dit que seul Harry POTTER pouvait vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, est-ce vrai ? »

« Harry est certes très puissant et d'après la prophétie c'est à lui de le vaincre...Mais la prophétie ne dit pas qu'il le vaincra seulement qu'un des deux mourra alors pour que Harry vive, il faut le protéger... S'il est vraiment le seul à pouvoir le tuer, il faut l'aider de toutes nos forces... Voila ce que je pense. Harry est mon ami et quoiqu'il arrive, il le sera toujours... »

Harry était ému par les « paroles » de son amie.

« Tu es une excellente amie...Je suis heureux d'être ton ami... »

Il repassa le parchemin à la jeune fille qui leva des yeux surpris sur lui. Alors, il releva sa frange et découvrit sa cicatrice. Hermione ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureuse et elle lui sauta dans les bras en murmurant :

Oh Harry, c'est toi ?

Oui 'Mione, c'est moi mais appelle-moi Marianne, j'ai pas envie que ça s'ébruite...

Tu dois m'expliquer...

D'accord, rendez-vous ce soir, 22h à la salle sur demande...

Bien... Oh, Harry si tu savais ce que je suis heureuse... Puis-je venir avec Ron ?

D'accord, mets-le au courant... Il est à côté du lac... Tu devrais aller le rejoindre... Il me semble que vous avez des choses à vous dire !!!

Qu...Quoi ?! Hé...

Trop tard, Marianne sortait précipitamment de la pièce en compagnie de quelques Serpentards.

****_ C'est vraiment Harry... Je suis si heureuse...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Peu importe, il faut que j'aille prévenir Ron... _

Elle se précipita dehors et trouva tout de suite Ron. Il était encore étonné par sa rencontre avec Marianne et il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la jeune fille.

Ron ?!

Her... Hermione ? Qui t'a dit que j'étais là ?

Une amie...

Ah...

Ron... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rien... Rien...

Si, il y a quelque chose... Je le vois bien... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ?

Ca ne te regardes pas...

Bien... Si tu le prends comme ça...

Hermione tourna les talons et, alors qu'elle allait partir, elle fut retenue par une main sur la sienne.

'Mione... Excuse-moi... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça... Mais... C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé... Pour... J'ai peur 'Mione... J'aurais besoin des conseils de Harry...

Pourquoi de Harry ? Je pourrais t'aider moi aussi... Je suis peut être une fille mais je peux essayer de comprendre tes problèmes, je peux essayer de t'aider moi aussi...

C'est JUSTEMENT parce que tu es toi que je ne peux pas te le dire...

Pourquoi ? C'est à propos d'une fille ?

Oui...

Tu l'aimes ?

Oui...

Alors dis-lui...

C'est que... Elle ne voudra jamais de moi... Elle est tout mon contraire...

Tu crois ?

J'en suis sûr...

Elle te l'a dit ?

Non mais... Je vois comment elle est avec moi...

Tu la vois souvent ?

Tous les jours...

La voix d'Hermione devenait sèche de jalousie pourtant, elle continuait de questionner. Elle pensait que, habitué à répondre à ses questions, quand elle lui demanderait qui s'est, il répondrait sans le vouloir. Pourtant, elle souffrait de penser que le cœur de Ron soit pris...

C'est une Griffondor ?

Oui...

Je me répète mais tu devrais le lui dire...

Je sais mais quand je suis avec elle, je n'arrive pas à lui parler de ça... Et souvent, je n'arrive qu'à la mettre hors d'elle...

Si tu lui parles comme à moi, ça ne m'étonne pas...

Tu vois ce que je disais, tu t'énerves toujours...

Co... Comment ça je m'énerve toujours ?

Je ne peux pas te parler sans que nous nous disputions...

C'est vrai, tu dois avoir un don pour me mettre hors de moi... dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Celui-ci s'effaça soudain : _''me mettre hors de moi'', ''quand je suis avec elle [...]je n'arrive qu'à la mettre hors d'elle''...Ce pourrait-il qu'il parle... de MOI ?! pensa-t-elle. _Elle le regarda, il semblait fixer à la contemplation de ses chaussures...

Ron... commença-t-elle d'une voix très douce...

Oui...

C'est de moi que tu parles ?

Oui...Tu...Tu me plais... Et... Je voudrais sortir avec toi... Comment dois-je mis prendre à ton avis ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle en souriant.

Comme ça, ce sera parfait...

Il se rapprocha encore et l'entoura de ses bras. Puis, se penchant (beaucoup !!! Ben quoi, il est grand, non ?), il l'embrassa maladroitement. Puis il se releva rapidement tout rouge.

Ron...

Je... Hum...

Hermione lui offrit un langoureux baiser et, quand elle dut séparer ses lèvres de celle de son petit ami elle lui murmura ça...

...Oui... C'était mieux mais...

Quoi ?

...Tu devrais recommencer pour que je comprenne le truc...

Hermione eut un sourire indulgent mais amusé et ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard... Dans les ombres des couloirs , on pouvait pourtant voir deux ombres passées... Main dans la main, le jeune couple guettait le moindre bruit... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande, Hermione passa trois fois devant et entra, suivit de près par Ron.

Harry n'est pas là...

Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait pas regagner le dortoir s'il est revenu ? demanda Ron.

Tu verras...

Hermione insonorisa la pièce et elle s'assit près de son petit ami. Alors qu'il s'embrassait passionnément, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans que personne n'y soit entré... Du moins en apparence... Les deux adolescents se séparèrent, écarlates.

Je le savais bien que vous vous mettriez ensemble, dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Harry... Harry, c'est toi ? Enlève ta cape ! s'exclama Ron.

Tu... Tu es sûr ?

Bien sûr... Mais...

Quoi ?

Ta voix est... aiguë !!! On dirait une fille...

Ron riait de cette constatation pourtant cela ne dura pas. Harry enleva sa cape dévoilant ses longs cheveux noirs défaits et ses formes plus que féminines... Dans ses yeux d'émeraude, il y avait beaucoup d'appréhension...

Quand à Ron, il devint livide, puis écarlate... Aucuns sons distincts ne s'échappaient de sa bouche qu'il avait de grande ouverte d'ailleurs... Et soudain, il tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent à lui et, voyant que ce n'était qu'un évanouissement de surprise, se regardèrent.

Il l'a bien pris, non ? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

Je crois que j'ai bien fait d'insonoriser la salle en arrivant car si on n'a pas le droit aux éclats de voix c'est qu'il nous a fait une crise cardiaque...

Tu devrais reprendre les cours de divination...

Oh... Il se réveille...

'Mione... Je viens de rêver... Un rêve débile... Une fille de Serpentard voulait me faire croire qu'elle était Harry...

Ron chéri, c'est vrai, notre Harry a été... transformé en fille... Marianne...

En lui expliquant cela, elle désignait Marianne de la main. Elle crut qu'il allait repartir au pays des rêves mais non, il murmurait sans cesse des ''c'est pas possible'' à peine audible...

Marianne... Harry va nous expliquer...

Bien... Par où commencer ?

Par ton séjour à Ste Mangouste peut être...

Je n'ai jamais été à Ste Mangouste ! Je vais tout vous raconter...

Marianne raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis que Voldemort l'avait enlevée au chemin de traverse... Il avait confiance en ses amis, ils comprendraient... Pour Hermione s'était déjà dans la poche, il le voyait sur son visage... Par contre, Ron ne semblait pas réagir, son visage restait fermé... Quand elle eut terminé, elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

Voila, toute l'histoire mes amis... et je dois vous dire aussi que... si je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt c'est que... J'avais honte... de ce que Voldy avait fait de moi...

Je comprends ça, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es mon ami, et tu le resteras toujours, déclara Hermione en lui prenant la main.

Marianne accorda un regard de remerciement à son amie et se retourna vers Ron.

Ron ?! Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose... S'il te plait...

Avec Malfoy ! Tu sors avec Malfoy !

Euh... Oui...

Tu sors avec Malfoy !!! Celui qui t'a toujours détesté !!! Qui t'insultait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion !!! Ton ennemi !!! Ton ENNEMI !!! Un Serpentard !!!

Ca y était, Ron hurlait. Harry ne savait trop que penser, Ron n'avait retenu que le fait qu'il sortait avec Drago... Ca le décevait mais il savait que ça irait... Ca allait s'arranger...

Ron... Ron, arrête... Tu as entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit, il n'est pas comme on croyait... tempéra Hermione

Parce que tu crois qu'il est sincère ? Ce n'est parce qu'il l'aime qu'il sort avec ! C'est pour la mettre dans son lit !!!

RONALD WEASLEY !!! cria Marianne qui réduisit Ron au silence, premièrement, je suis une Serpentard moi aussi... Et le choixpeau m'a envoyé là-bas parce que je pouvais y réussir donc TOUS les Serpentards ne sont pas à mettre dans le même sac !!! Deuxièmement, Drago n'est pas celui que tu penses... Crois-tu que je sortirais avec lui si je n'étais pas assurer de son amour ? Au début, je me méfiais et puis, il m'a sauvé... Et il a risqué sa vie pour moi ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a insulté Voldemort pour moi !!! Cela te suffit-il ou restes-tu borné sur ton idée ?

Je... Je...

Pour finir, j'aime Drago... Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et j'ai confiance en lui... De même, j'avais confiance en toi, je croyais que tu comprendrais mais... Si tu n'es pas capable de tolérer le fait que je sorte avec Drago, je crois ma confiance mal placée.

Je... J'essayerais... murmura Ron... Je ne te jure pas d'être ami ami avec lui mais je ne lui dirais plus rien d'insultant...

Oh... Merci Ron... s'écria Marianne en se jetant à son cou.

Ron et Hermione devinrent tous rouges, Ron de gêne, Hermione de jalousie. Elle écarta vivement Marianne et se suspendit au cou de Ron, toujours écarlate...

Pas touche, chasse gardée... s'exclama-t-elle.

Désolée, murmura Marianne, mais ne t'inquiètes pas... J'ai ce qu'il me faut...

Les trois amis rirent et Ron se rassit recevant Hermione sur ses genoux. Marianne se sentait de trop et, récupérant la cape d'invisibilité, elle la rabattit sur elle. La porte s'ouvrit... Sa voix s'éleva une dernière fois...

Une dernière chose... Cela doit rester... secret...

Promis, dirent en cœur les deux tourtereaux.

Marianne referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry avait le cœur léger maintenant que ses amis étaient au courant. De plus, les voir ensemble le réjouissait, il attendait depuis si longtemps. Marianne se dirigea vers sa chambre mais au moment où elle allait tourner la poignée, elle fut entraînée vers l'arrière. La porte se referma sur elle alors qu'elle se lovait contre le torse de Drago.

T'étais où, murmura-t-il.

Avec Ron et Hermione...

Ah...

Ce sont mes amis, Drago ! gronda-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Je sais mais... Je suis tellement habitué à les considérer comme... Enfin bref, je vais faire un effort pour Weasley et Granger...

Drago ! s'exclama Marianne d'un ton réprobateur.

Quoi ?

Commence par les appeler par leurs prénoms !

Mais...

Un regard noir fit mourir la réplique à ses lèvres et il céda.

Bon d'accord, je vais essayer d'apprécier Wea... Ron et Hermione...

Merci Drago !

Elle lui sauta au cou et son élan les fit basculer sur le lit.

Tu sais Drago... Commença-t-elle après un moment.

Oui quoi ?

... Ils étaient vraiment adorables ce soir ! Ca me fait plaisir qu'ils soient enfin ensemble ! Cela faisait si longtemps que j'entendais Ron fantasmer sur Hermy dans son sommeil ! Et puis, la façon qu'avait Hermy de toujours se préoccuper de tout pour lui... C'était vraiment trop mignon ! Quand je pense qu'ils ont perdu toutes ses années à se chamailler, à se rendre mutuellement jaloux, je... Hum...

Drago avait interrompu le flot de paroles en scellant les lèvres de la jeune fille par sa bouche. Puis, la libérant, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

S'il te plait... Arrête de parler d'eux... Je t'ai promis d'essayer de les apprécier mais je ne crois pas que je supporterais que tu me racontes leurs vies alors que pour une fois, nous sommes seuls ! Nous sommes tranquille tous les deux et toi, tu me parles de tes amis qui se sont...

Marianne plaça son index contre la bouche de son compagnon et dit :

Désolée... Je ne me suis pas rendue compte... Ca me fait plaisir, c'est tout... Mais être seule avec toi me fait plus plaisir encore... Comment ca se fait d'ailleurs ?

Je ma suis arrangé pour que nous soyons tranquilles jusqu'à demain matin... (Drago est un pervers !)

Je... Je peux dormir ici ? (Harry est naïf !)

Oui mais... Marianne, je...

Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant comme si elle devinait.

Je ne peux plus...Je t'aime... Je te veux toute à moi...

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre :

Je sais que... Tu as peur à cause de... Ce Poufsouffle et si... Si tu ne veux pas je... J'attendrais mais... Je ne sais pas si...

Drago... Je...

Les joues mates de Marianne devenaient de plus en plus rouge tandis qu'elle ajoutait :

...Avec toi... Je n'ai pas... Peur...

Marianne, je...

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasse. Elle s'abandonna aux mains et aux baisers de Drago. Celui-ci l'allongea sur le lit et, se tenant au dessus d'elle, il commença à lui ôter ses vêtements. Il était très doux, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. S'efforçant d'oublier, elle se laissa aller au plaisir de sentir les mains de Drago sur sa peau et à sa bouche qui descendait le long de son cou...

Le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre, éclairant en plein, les deux adolescents couchés dans le grand lit. La jeune fille bougea légèrement comme gênée et ouvrit les yeux. Au début, Marianne fut désorientée, la lumière l'éblouissait et n'ayant jamais été du matin, son cerveau était un peu brumeux. Elle se redressa quelque peu et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans le lit de Drago et celui-ci dormait paisiblement prés d'elle un de ses bras sur elle. Ces souvenirs refaisant soudain surface, elle concurrença les tomates tout en s'enveloppant dans les draps cachant son visage cramoisi dans le tissu. Au bout d'un moment, une voix lourde de sommeil lui dit :

'Jour... Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Marianne émergea un peu de dessous les draps et dit, les joues toujours très rouges :

Je... Je... Rien... Pas l'habitude de... Me réveiller avec... Quelqu'un près de... moi...

Drago rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et dit :

Tu es belle ! Mais...

Mais quoi ?

... Tu l'étais bien plus...

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

... Cette nuit !

Marianne devint encore plus rouge (j'sais pas si c'est possible mais bon...) et pour cacher sa gène, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que... D'envoyer un oreiller à Drago qui le reçut en pleine figure.

Mais euh !!! gémit-il en recevant d'autres oreillers.

Il réussit à en éviter un et plaquant la jeune fille sur le lit, il l'immobilisa.

Drago ! Ne fais plus jamais ce genre d'allusion ! Ca... Ca... C'est... Très gênant !

Mais nous sommes seuls ! protesta-t-il.

Qu'importe ! Je... Je... Je n'aime pas ressembler à un homard trop cuit !

Drago pouffa mais promit :

Je te promets de ne plus faire d'allusion à notre vie privée... Ca te va comme ça, mon petit homard trop cuit...

Drago ! Dit-elle pour l'interrompre.

Bon d'accord... Pas d'allusion... Pas de homard...

Merci...

Tu es belle...

Toi aussi... Tu es beau... (C'est con comme discussion mais moi j'trouve ça drôle !!!)

Je t'aime Marianne...

Moi auss... (Passage Fleur Bleue de la fic !!!)

Ils s'embrassèrent et restèrent un bon moment enlacés dans leur lit à savourer la présence de l'autre.

Ils furent même quelque peu en retard au petit déjeuner ce matin-là mais personne ne s'en aperçut. En effet, à peine étaient-ils assis que le directeur ordonna le silence.

Chers élèves... Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite le bonjour et...

Bonjour Mr le Directeur...

... Et j'espère que vous avez bien dormi... Je souhaite vous faire part de quelque chose... Je ne me permettrais pas de retarder votre petit déjeuner juste pour vous dire bonjour... Donc, c'est avec joie que je vous annonce la venue d'un grand sorcier dans notre école... Je suppose que vous avez tous entendu parler de Miguel LOCO. Ce sorcier a entrepris un voyage dans le monde et il demande l'hospitalité de Poudlard pour la nuit de vendredi à samedi. A cette occasion, il me demande d'organiser un bal pour les élèves... Je précise que tous les élèves, y compris les plus jeunes sont invités... J'aimerais ajouter que Mr LOCO a tout organisé et il désire que tout soit parfait, il a lui-même décidé de vos tenues... Celles-ci vous seront livrées vendredi vers 18h et il est interdit d'échanger...

Le directeur parla encore un peu mais les bavardages des élèves couvraient presque sa voix. Certains faisaient des remarques sur LOCO, les autres se demandaient avec qui ils iraient... Marianne demanda à Drago :

Qui s'est ce LOCO ?

Un sorcier bizarre qui travaille au ministère de la magie espagnol... On le dit très original...

Aaaah...

Je parie que les préfets devront ouvrir le bal avec leurs cavalières...

Oui... C'est toujours comme ça... Sauf pour le tournoi et la Coupe de Feu...

C'est vrai... Tu seras ma cavalière ?

Je... C'est que... Je... Ne sais pas dansé... Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Je vais t'apprendre.

Merci

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande dès qu'ils le purent. Ils furent bien surpris de la trouver occuper...

Ron ?! s'écria Marianne alors que Drago allait voir à la fenêtre.

Tiens salut Harry... dit celui-ci, gêné.

Que faites-vous ici ? Et pour la Salle est transformée en... Salle vide ?

Eh bien...

Je vais apprendre à Ron à danser ! déclara Hermione.

'Mione... fit-il de plus en plus rouge.

Toi aussi ?! s'exclama Marianne.

Oui... Comment ça, moi aussi ?

Eh bien... Drago va aussi m'apprendre à danser... fit Marianne en désignant son petit ami, toujours accoudé à la fenêtre.

Ah... Lui...

Ron ! gronda Hermione.

C'est pas grave... Je comprends... Vu que j'ai autant envie de vous voir que... commença Drago avec froideur.

Hermione lança un regard noir à son petit ami et le reporta sur Drago. Celui-ci fit mine de répliquer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Marianne. Elle avait l'air si triste...

Je... Je savais bien que... Que ça ne marcherait pas ! hurla-t-elle en pleurs.

Marianne, je... essaya Hermione.

Drago prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Marianne, cesse de pleurer, je vais faire un effort... Je te le promets... S'il te plait, ne pleures plus, je n'aime pas quand tu pleures...

Marianne enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Drago et ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu. Après un moment, elle se retourna et fut surprise d'entendre Ron dire :

Si nous apprenions tous ensemble ?

Quoi ?!

J'ai dit, si nous apprenions tous ensemble ?

Tu le penses vraiment ?

Oui, tu es mon ami Harry, enfin Marianne et je veux que tu sois heureuse, je ferais des efforts... Si Hermione et Drago nous apprennent à danser, je pourrais apprendre à le connaître... Si tu l'aimes, c'est qu'il le mérite donc, je m'incline...

Merci Ron ! cria Marianne en se jetant à son cou.

Pourtant, à peine eut-elle déposé un baiser sur sa joue, qu'elle se sentit éloigné de lui. En effet, Drago la tirait vers lui alors que Hermione faisait de même avec Ron. Voyant, la situation, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Avec des professeurs comme Hermione-j'éxécute-tout-à-la-perfection-Granger et Drago-je-suis-la-perfection-incarnée-Malfoy, Marianne et Ron firent de très rapides progrès si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, ils maîtrisaient toutes les danses d'usage dans les bals et autres fêtes... De plus, ils étaient devenus très proches, en effet, les deux récalcitrants à la paix aidés par les deux filles, les nombreux fous rires et l'alliance face au clan féminin, s'entendaient maintenant assez bien.

Le soir du bal arriva rapidement. Miguel LOCO était arrivé dans l'après-midi accompagné d'une espèce de cour. A la fin des cours, les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres pour découvrir leurs tenues. Marianne et Hermione, qui avaient été cherchées leurs tenues dans leurs chambres arrivèrent les premières à la Salle sur Demande où ils devaient tous se changer. Pour l'occasion, la salle était ornée de quatre paravents pour leur permettre de se changer et d'un canapé au milieu. Recouvrant la totalité des murs, un gigantesque miroir leur permettrait de se voir de la tête au pied. Elles posèrent leur paquet derrière les paravents et alors qu'elles ressortaient, les garçons entraient.

Bon, ben allons-y... dit Drago.

Ouaip...

Les quatre jeunes gens disparurent derrière les paravents... Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit que le bruit du papier que l'on défaisait puis un « Oh putain, c'est quoi ça ? » retentit, élégamment lancé par Ron. Il fut suivit par quelques injures et cris d'indignation des autres... Hermione dit tout à coup :

De toute façon, on est obligés de les mettre... Vous avez vu le mot...

Ouais...

Allez... On est parti pour la honte de nos vies !!!

A suivre............................

Selann (s'essuyant le front) : Pfff !!! L'est long c'ui-là !!! J'suis crevée !!!

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago (tout innocents): Selann....

Selann : Oui....

Les autres : QU'EST-CE QUE TU NOUS AS ENCORE FAIT ????

Selann : Euh... Je vous ai mis ensemble...

Les autres : On parle pas de ça !!! Mais de la fin de la fic !!! Pourquoi on crie ?

Selann :Ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est rien de grave ...

Drago : J'le sens mal ça...

Ron : Elle fait presque aussi peur qu'une araignée...

Hermione : Ron, elle est beaucoup plus terrible !!! Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de nous !!! Harry et Drago approuve de la tête Regarde ce qu'elle a fait à Harry Harry et Drago continue de hocher la tête... J'ai peur Ron...

Ron, Harry et Drago : Moi aussi !!!!!!!! T.T

Selann : Ils ont quoi là ? (Les quatre personnages sont coincés dans un coin, se serrant les uns contre les autres, tremblants de peur...) Peux importe... Vous avez aimé ?


	7. Réalité Malheureusement

Auteur: Moua !!! La Grande et Unique Selann Yui !!! Je sais, j'exagère !!!

Couple: Vous verrez bien !!!

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. Ben ouais, malheureusement, ils sont pas à moua !!!

Genre: Romance.

Petite info : Pour ceux qui ont lu « Comment m'y prendre ? » et qui veulent la suite, il faut vous adresser à Hina Maxwell car c'est elle qui doit la terminer !!!

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

Onarluca : Coucou toi !!! Tu aimes toujours autant ? Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ... Pour les tenues, j'espère qu'elles te plairont... Ce chapitre n'était pas comme ça à l'origine et puis ma petite cousine s'est pointée avec un magazine de mangas donc... C'est de là que m'est venu l'idée de faire un bal masqué !!! A bientôt, bises à toi Artemis, Selann.

4rine() : Voila la suite... Espérons qu'elle soit aussi bonne... Selann.

Orphée Potter() : Micii !!! Je me répète avec toi mais je sais pas quoi dire d'autre... Mais, j'ai une requête... Pourquoi as-tu cessé de m'appeler Majesté Selann ? Moi, j'adore ça !!! Bon j'arrête... Je rigole, envoie toujours des reviews pareilles et ça suffira !!! Bref, pour les vêtements, tu t'es trompé enfin tu verras bien... Pour LOCO... Haha, suspense !!! Voila, et autre chose, ne soit pas trop éblouie, c'est pas facile pour lire (lol) !!! Selann.

Marie-anne() : Tu vas enfin connaître les tenues, j'espère que tu seras pas déçu... Mici bicou pour tes compliments !!! Selann

Inferno-Hell : La chance de savoir ce qu'il vont porter est dans ce chapitre... Je profite de ce moment pour m'excuser des fins que je donne à mes chapitres mais c'est plus fort que moi, je dois laisser mon lecteur en haleine, je n'arrive pas à faire différemment, donc excusez-moi... Selann.

Luffynette : Merci pour toutes tes reviews !!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir surtout que je les ai toutes reçu en même temps... Désolé pour l'annonce que j'ai faite... Elle me brise le cœur à moi aussi T.T Mais voila quand même la suite... J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu... Selann.

Yami : _Review chap 7 :_ Contente que ça te plaise ... Pour les fringues tu vas voir mais... C'est plutôt du côté des pokémons que du sado-maso ; . C'est en voyant ma petite cousine que j'y ai pensé donc ça peut pas être ça ; Enfin tu verras bien... _Review annonce : _Je te comprends mais je ne peux faire autrement... Gomen... Mais voila enfin le chap 7 donc... Je te fais revivre non ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer ; ... Bisous Selann.

Kalya : Merci de me comprendre parce que quand je me plains autour de moi, ils me disent : « tu es en terminale maintenant »Bref ça m'embête vraiment !!! Mais bon, si j'arrive à finir cette fic c'est que j'aurais réussi à tout concilier... J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal pour l'instant... Mici pour ta review Selann. (PS : Bon courage à toi aussi, collègue de TermS...)

Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... , pour les autres elles seront entre et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 : Réalité... Malheureusement... **

Derrière son paravent, Marianne se trémoussait afin d'enfiler son costume... Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se demandait qui avait bien pu trouver de idées pour les costumes. Elle se coiffa comme indiqué et se regarda dans la glace. « « _Je suis ridicule !!! » »_. Derrière le paravent d'à côté, Drago pensait exactement la même chose. Une voix étrangement aiguë perça le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Je... Je crois que je n'irais pas ! dit Hermione.

- Moi non plus ... ronchonna Ron.

- Vous croyez que je vais y aller moi, cria Drago, j'ai un costume ridicule !!!

- Moi aussi, répondirent trois voix désespérées.

- Enlevons nos costumes et restons ici... Proposa Hermione.

- Ouais

Après un moment, Marianne cria :

- Je... Je peux pas l'enlever !!!

- Moi non plus !!!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !!!! Nous sommes piégés !!!

- Oh putain ! Je sais pas qui a fait ça mais il va pas rester en vie !!! s'écria Ron qui était sorti de derrière son paravent et qui arpentait à présent la pièce.

Son regard se posa sur son reflet dans la glace. Il portait un juste au corps vert, sur ses mains, on pouvait voir deux gigantesques feuilles en mousse et sa tête était entourée de pétales jaunes.

- J'ai vraiment honte... Mais qui a eu une idée pareille !!! Je suis un... Et merde !!!! Et en plus, je porte des collants !!! marmonna-t-il.

Il s'inspecta encore et finit par dire :

- Vous pouvez sortir, ce sera plus facile de réfléchir si on se voit plutôt que cacher derrière un paravent !

- Ouais... Je vais sortir... Mais... Ne vous moquez pas... déclara Marianne.

- Moi aussi je sors... ajouta Hermione.

Elles sortirent en même temps et se regardèrent.

- Toi aussi... souffla Marianne.

- Oui

Ron les regarda hébété, il les trouvait très belles, un peu bizarre, mais belles. Elles portaient des tenues semblables. Une (très) courte jupette plissée, rouge pour Marianne et verte pour Hermione, sur un haut moulant blanc orné d'un col marin de la même couleur que leur jupe. A la pointe du V du décolleté, il y avait une broche fixant un nœud, bleu marine pour Marianne et rose pour Hermione. Leurs bras étaient recouverts de gants blancs et leurs fronts cernés par un diadème doré portant une pierre de couleur en son centre. Marianne avait les cheveux détachés et portait des escarpins à talons aiguille rouge. Quand à Hermione, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une couette haute et elle était chaussée de bottines vertes foncées à talons.

- Hermione, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense...

- J'ai bien peur que si... Nos costumes représentent...

- C'est horrible, gémit Marianne.

- Toi au moins tu ne te promènes pas en collants !!! hurla Ron. Je suis un tournesol, je te ferais remarquer !!!

- Je suis désolée Ron, ce n'est pas notre faute, il est inutile de t'énerver contre nous !!! Répliqua Hermione.

- Oui... Désolé... Vous êtes quoi vous ?

- Des guerrières Sailor... gémirent les deux jeunes filles.

- Des QUOI ?!

- Ce sont des héroïnes de dessins animés chez les moldus !!! Elles doivent sauver la Terre des méchants qui l'attaquent... continua Marianne. C'est pour les petites filles !!!

- Je n'y comprends rien ! Et je ne veux pas comprendre ! Mais... C'est quoi vos noms ?

- Sailor Mars... murmura Marianne.

- Sailor Jupiter... chuchota Hermione.

- Vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes pas ridicules comme ça...

- Mais au fait... Où est Drago ? demanda Marianne.

- Pas encore sorti... répondit Ron.

- Drago ?! Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas ? demanda doucement Marianne.

- Veux pas...

- Mais on est tous sortis, il ne reste que toi...

- Veux pas...

- ... Allons, ton costume ne peut pas être pire que les nôtres...

- Oh si... soupira-t-il.

- Voyons Dray... Sors...

- Non, veux pas...

- Drago MALFOY vous allez me faire le plaisir de ne plus faire le bébé et de sortir de derrière ce paravent...

- Je ne fais pas le bébé !!! cria-t-il en sortant.

Les autres restèrent bouches bées.

- Si vous riez, je vous étrangle !!! vociféra Drago en agitant les bras.

Marianne le détailla de haut en bas, ébahie. Drago, habillé d'une espèce de combinaison rose faisant de lui un bébé potelé, tenait un hochet d'une main, mordillait une sucette de bébé de rage et portait un petit bonnet attaché sous son cou. Une gigantesque couche finissant le déguisement.

- Tu... Tu n'as pas de chance !!!dit Ron l'air compatissant.

- Toi non plus... murmura Drago en regardant Ron.

Alors qu'ils ruminaient tous dans leurs coins, une voix se fit entendre.

- Je vois que tous nos petits élèves ont enfilés leurs costumes... Les professeurs aussi... Parfait, rassemblement général !!!

On entendit un claquement de doigt et nos quatre amis eurent une impression bizarre. Sans qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle au milieu de tous. Jetant un regard autour d'eux, ils comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être ridicule... Personne n'avait été épargné... A part Dumbledore... Il était en quelque sorte l'intrus dans cette fête vu qu'il portait un costume de roi... Une couronne, une cape de velours rouge bordé d'hermine et un sceptre, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser... Un autre à s'amuser était ce LOCO, travesti en clown, il jouait son rôle à la perfection... Son maquillage de clown sur sa vieille face toute ridée était déjà source de comique alors avec ses mines en plus !!!

Tout à coup, Marianne crut s'étouffer. Donnant un gros coude de coude à Drago, elle lui indiqua un gros lapin tout rose... (Vous devinez qui c'est ? )

- Mais c'est... C'est... C'est... bégayait Ron qui s'était retourné aussi.

- ... Rogue... acheva Hermione pour lui.

- Je n'ai plus aussi honte de mon costume quand je vois Severus... marmonna Drago. (Ben vi !!! C'est notre pitit sevynouchet !!! Mignon, non ?)

A ce moment, un énorme truc en ferraille s'étala par terre. Les trois griffondors se baissèrent pour aider le malheureux à se relever.

- Neville ?!

- Ouais...

- Tu as un super costume !

- Quand je vois les vôtres, je me dis que oui mais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je préférerais être un chevalier en armure qu'un tournesol !!!

- Y a pas de comparaison, intervint Drago.

- C'est vrai, je vois bien que j'ai de la chance mais... cette armure est lourde et je tombe souvent...

- On comprend...

- Bon allez, j'ai soif... a plus... dit la boite de conserve en s'en allant.

Les quatre adolescents suivirent Neville des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le buffet... Ce qu'il fit sans tomber une bonne douzaine de fois ayant toute la salle à traverser.

- Voila comment un déguisement potable peut devenir ridicule... avoua Drago.

Les autres approuvèrent en hochant la tête et retournèrent à leur découverte des différents costumes.

- Regardez Rogue... dit tout à coup Ron.

- On sait Ron, il est déguiser en lapin rose ! répliqua Hermione.

- C'est pas ça, regardez avec... Quoi il discute !

Ils regardèrent et trouvèrent le lapin rose Rogue () en grande discussion avec un énorme crapaud... Euh, grenouille... Enfin bref... Drago éclata de rire et dit en hoquetant :

- C'est... Par... Parkins... Parkinso... son...

- Parkinson ?! Pansy ?!

- Hum hum... hihihi... mouwahahahaha... fut la réponse cohérente de Drago.

Son rire fut interrompu par la voix sèche du professeur MacGonagall. Tous les regards convergèrent vers sa propriétaire et il y eut un silence de stupéfaction générale. Leur sévère professeur de métamorphose portait une jupe de cuir noire retenue à sa taille par une épaisse ceinture à clous. Elle portait un blouson noir, de cuir lui aussi, avec des chaînes et des clous. Elle était chaussée de bottes. Ses cheveux détachés étaient verts avec une large mèche rose sur le côté droit de son visage parsemé de piercing... (vous l'imaginez bien là ? Parce que moi... ptdrâ€ je voudrais un dessin !!! De tout le monde tant qu'à faire !!!)

- Elle est déguisée en punk !!! s'écria Marianne.

- Oui... souffla Hermione sur le point de s'évanouir.

MacGonagall donna la parole à LOCO qui fit un rapide discours pour ne pas « retarder les festivités » disait-il... et la musique reprit. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils étaient seuls Hermione et Ron dansant, Marianne et Drago virent trois... choses s'approcher d'eux. La première avait un costume bariolé et un étrange bonnet avec plusieurs « oreilles » ornées de grelots. Les deux de derrière étaient inidentifiables... Autant la première ressemblait au fou du roi, autant celles de derrière... ne ressemblaient à rien de connu jusqu'alors. Il y en avait une en tutu rose, avec de petites ailes brillantes et translucides dans le dos, une longue perruque blonde sur la tête et une baguette avec une étoile à la main. Quand à l'autre, elle était entouré de voiles, un long pantalon bouffant en bas, des babouches, des bracelets aux bras et aux chevilles, le nombril découvert.

- Drago ?! C'est toi ?

- Oui... Mais qui...

- C'est quand on a vu Marianne qu'on a compris que c'était toi !

- Zanbini ?!

- Oui

- Tu es... bien comme ça !

- Rigole ! Moi au moins je ne me balade pas en couche-culotte !!!

- Bon d'accord, je plaisantais... Mais alors... Vous, vous êtes...

- Crabbe... Dit la chose en rose.

- Goyle... avoua le tas de voile.

- Mouwahahahaha... Hohohohoho... Hahahaha... etc... etc...

Drago ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher... Il riait aux éclats et il fut bientôt rejoint par ces compagnons...

Alors que Ron s'éloignait en direction du buffet, Hermione s'approcha du groupe formé par les Serpentards, un peu anxieuse tout de même de l'accueil qu'elle y recevrait, elle hésitait quand même. Marianne le remarquant, se détacha du groupe pour la rejoindre. En effet, bien que les contacts entre Serpentards et Griffondors s'amélioraient, ils étaient toujours timides. Prenant la main de son amie, Marianne l'emmena vers le groupe. Les trois Serpentards lui firent bon accueil, on voyait qu'ils faisaient des efforts mais c'était tout de même de bon cœur. La conversation reprit, le fou rire en moins. Mais celui-ci reprit en voyant Ron arriver, charger de boissons. Un homme tout de noir vêtu le bouscula et Ron dû jouer les contorsionnistes afin de ne rien renverser. Ne s'excusant pas, il se dirigea vers la porte sans mot dire. Se postant sur le côté de la grande porte, il avait l'air de surveiller quelque chose

Les jeunes gens se désaltérèrent et finalement, ils durent bien avouer qu'ils s'amusaient bien... Pourtant Marianne n'était pas tranquille... Partout où se posait son regard, elle voyait ses hommes en noir... Il y en avait de plus en plus... Elle fit mine de s'éloigner vers le buffet et rejoignit Dumbledore. Tout en se servant quelques petits fours, elle dit :

- Vous savez qui sont ses hommes, professeur ?

- Non... Cela m'inquiète... Il faudrait faire sortir les élèves...

- Comment ? Nous ne pouvons le faire sans qu'ils ne s'en apercoivent...

- Je vais trouver un moyen...

- Bien professeur.

- Dumbledore ! s'exclama une voix excitée

- Oui...

- Que pensez-vous de cette fête ?

- Parfaite... Elle est parfaite... répondit avec courtoisie le directeur.

Marianne retourna près de Drago et pour ce, passa devant le directeur et Loco. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une violente douleur à la tête, si forte qu'elle en lâcha son assiette qui alla se briser sur le sol les petits fours roulant aux pieds des deux hommes. Elle n'avait plus mal mais une... un... une impression bizarre restait en elle.

- Eh bien, jeune fille... Vous êtes bien maladroite ! s'exclama Loco avec un sourire doux.

- Ou... Oui... Désolée...

- Ce n'est rien... Hop ! Voila, c'est réparé !

Il avait fait disparaître les débris d'assiette et les petits fours échappés du sol et en même temps, une autre assiette remplie apparaissait devant Marianne.

- Voila...

- Mer... Merci...

Marianne ne savait quoi dire, elle savait que c'était lui qui lui avait « fait mal » tout à l'heure mais il avait l'air si gentil maintenant. Elle retourna à côté de Drago mais resta distraite. De plus, elle sentait croître une migraine et aurait aimé se coucher... Malheureusement, Loco n'en avait pas décidé ainsi...

- Nous allons faire un jeu !

- Un jeu ?!

- Oui, oui... Vous connaissez le jeu moldu où l'on fait tourner une bouteille pour faire des couples ? Et bien nous allons y jouer... Le couple devra danser un slow ou sinon, il aura un gage... Deux fois plus terrible !!! Bien sur ! Et c'est parti !

Deux gigantesques flèches apparurent dans le « ciel » de la grande salle. Elle se mit à tourner formant des couples des plus insolites... Mettant à rude épreuve certains... A chaque fois, la flèche pointait un élève où un professeur et, l'éclairant d'une colonne de lumière ( vous savez c'est comme quand on désigne une personne qui a gagné dans une foule ?) et inscrivant son nom en lettres lumineuses. Bien sur, ce qui devait arriver, arriva... La flèche pointa Marianne et inscrivit le nom de Harry POTTER... Les élèves de Poudlard commencèrent à discuter disant que ce n'était pas possible...

- C'est... C'est... C'est pas possible !!! murmurait sans relâche Marianne. Ils vont savoir...

- Professeur, M.Loco il doit y avoir une erreur... Harry est à Ste mangouste et... dit Seamus.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreur... Si cette flèche indique que cette jeune fille est Harry POTTER, c'est qu'elle est Harry POTTER... dit Loco.

- Pas possible...

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Marianne. Regards interrogateurs demandant une réponse... Une réaction... Un démenti... Le poufsouffle qui l'avait agressé murmura non loin d'elle :

- Potter... Pfff... Ca pourrait bien... Avec ces allures de fillette... Il en est devenu une...

- Tais-toi ! cria Hermione.

- Voila la preuve... Miss-je-sais-tout et Weasley qui se mettent à fréquenter des Serpentards... Ca signifie que leur grand ami Potter est des leurs... Etonnant... Potter et les Serpentards... Y a un truc que je comprends pas quand même... T'es toujours Potter... Puisque la flèche a désigné ainsi donc... T'es... avec un mec... Ouch, ça en fait des choses à assimiler...

Son ton était moqueur et blessant... Avant qu'il ait fini, Marianne avait disparue... Elle avait traversée la salle, la tête baissée, les yeux noyés de larmes... Les hommes en noir ne firent même pas un geste la laissant s'échapper...

Le poufsouffle se trouva réduit au silence par un double coup de poing... Ron et Hermione n'avait pas supporté les injures... Quand à Drago, il avait voulu suivre Marianne mais un homme badigeonné de maquillage lui barra le passage...

- Loco... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Moi rien... Personnellement... J'ai juste reçu l'ordre de ne permettre aucune espèce de protection autour de Marianne... Mon maître avait prévu sa réaction... Donc... Il l'attend... Il a de grands projets pour elle...

- Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnneee !!!!! hurla Drago en essayant de passer.

- Vous perdrez Loco, dit Dumbledore.

- Ah oui... Et comment ? Vous, le plus sage des sorciers de ce monde vous n'avez même pas remarqué que la couronne que vous portez est spéciale...

- C'est une couronne qui anéantit tous pouvoirs magiques... déclara Dumbledore. (vous avez déjà vu Hercule ? Ben dedans y a des chaînes comme ça... pour les dieux).

- Vous le saviez... Et vous avez accepté de la mettre ? s'étonna Loco.

- Oui car ce n'est pas moi qui gagnerais... Je suis impuissant ici... Avec ou sans cette couronne... Une seule personne est capable de sauver notre monde et vous l'avez laissée s'échapper... Vous savez que Harry est le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort...

- Il ne pourra le tuer... Ces pouvoirs sont anéantis par...

- ... Son diadème ? C'est faux, je l'ai remplacé au dernier moment...

- Co... Comment ?!

- Je me doutais de quelque chose... Et j'en ai eu la certitude en voyant votre « suite »... de mangemorts... De plus, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont discrets ce soir... Harry les avait remarqué aussi...

Le visage de Loco se décomposait au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore parlait. Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Son visage d'ordinaire impassible reflétait une immense stupeur et de la colère. Zanbini s'approcha de lui et dit :

- Ca fait un choc hein ? Marianne... Notre jolie Marianne ne peut pas être Potter... C'est trop...

Il ne finit pas, il venait de se prendre un poing dans la figure si fort que sa lèvre inférieure saignait.

- Ce n'est... Pas ça ! hurla Drago en se frottant le poing.

Le blond s'éloigna, laissant ses amis très surpris. Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

- Monsieur le directeur ?

- Oui Mr Malfoy ?

- Vous venez de dire que vous étiez au courant de ce qui allait se passer ?

- J'en savais suffisamment pour m'en douter...

- Et vous avez laissé Harry partir... Seul !

- Nous ne lui serions d'aucune aide...

- Mais si ! Vous n'avez pas vu dans quel état elle était ? Vous croyiez peut être que ce n'est pas assez humiliant pour un homme d'être transformé en fille ? Quand tout le monde l'a su, il a du se sentir très mal ! Vous n'y avez pas pensé ?

- Harry est au dessus de ça, Mr Malfoy...

- C'est faux... Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas deviné pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je le sache ? Il en avait honte, il me l'a avoué !!! Vous ne le comprenez pas ! Vous ne le pouvez pas ! Il faut partir à sa recherche, dans l'état mental où il est comment voulez-vous qu'il se batte contre Voldy ?!

Toute la salle était tétanisée, autant par le fait que Drago semble réprimandé Dumbledore que par le surnom de Voldy.

- Je vais y aller... Je dois y aller... dit encore Drago.

- Je viens avec toi ! hurla Hermione.

- Moi aussi ! cria Ron en s'approchant.

- Eh oh ! Jeunes gens croyez-vous réellement que je vais vous laisser partir ? Le maître m'a ordonné de ne laisser partir que Potter et Potter est sorti donc personne d'autre ne sortira !!! intervint Loco.

Aux mots du vieux fou, les mangemorts avaient sorti leurs baguettes. Drago et les deux griffondors ne fléchirent pas et sortirent leurs propres baguettes près à se battre.

Ron, Hermione nous devons retrouver Harry... Il est en danger ! Et pour cela nous devons sortir...

- Nous sommes avec toi Drago...

- Drago... Pourquoi ?

- Blaise... J'aime Marianne... Je savais depuis longtemps déjà qui elle était et pourtant je l'aime... Toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien... Ne nie pas, avant de savoir que c'était Potter, tout le monde appréciait Marianne... Harry ou Marianne, ça n'a pas d'importance... C'est notre ami... Nous devons la sauver ! expliqua Drago.

- Oui... répondit instantanément Blaise ainsi que quelques autres griffondors et serpentards.

D'autres par contre prirent le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Drago... Pesant le pour et le contre...

Ce qui avaient tout de suite acquiescé sortirent leurs baguettes et se placèrent face aux mangemorts avec les professeurs. Le combat débuta. Drago, Ron et Hermione essayant de sortir et les autres les couvrant. Peu à peu, les groupes d'élèves indécis se rapprochèrent et combattirent. Le petit discours de Drago avait eu l'effet escompté, tous les élèves avaient compris que l'apparence qu'avait Harry ne comptait en rien. Enfin, en surnombre par rapport aux mangemorts, les trois jeunes gens réussirent à passer la porte. Loco et quelques un de ses hommes leur emboîtèrent le pas. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers eux en criant à Drago de continuer.

Celui-ci courait droit devant lui, remerciant mentalement tous ses amis et espérant arriver à temps pour sauver Marianne. Qui sait ce que Voldy pouvait bien lui faire pendant ce temps.

Sortant du château, Marianne emprunta l'allée principale

_« « Partir_... _Je dois partir loin_... _Très loin !!! » »_

Poussée par cette unique pensée, elle courait... Droit devant elle afin de s'éloigner au plus vite de cette salle... Elle n'y voyait rien, ses yeux emplis de larmes ne reflétaient rien. Elle fuyait... Elle fuyait cette salle, ces remarques humiliantes... Elle fuyait...

Elle arriva à la sortie de Poudlard. Dés qu'elle eut mis un pied hors de la zone protégée, elle s'effondra. Une douleur atroce lui vrillait la tête et sa cicatrice la brûlait.

_« « Pas lui ! Pas maintenant ! » »_

Et pourtant, il apparut. Tout vêtu de noir, ses yeux rouges brillants dans la nuit.

- Tu es à moi !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Voldemort la souleva doucement de terre et il la regarda avec envie avant de transplaner.

A suivre... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Harry : Je suis encore entre les mains de cet imbécile... 

Selann : Ben oui.

Harry : Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ?

Selann : Tu verras bien... Mais tu seras le premier au courant... Promis...

Harry : ... --

Drago : Selann...

Selann : Oui...

Drago, Ron, Hermione et les autres : C'EST QUOI CES COSTUMES ????????? ôO

Selann : Ben... Euh... Des costumes...

Les autres : Ils sont RIDICULES !!!!

Selann : C'était le but...

Les autres : QUOI ??????!!!!!!

Selann (enfermant les personnages dans un placard... enfin essayant) : Bon... Reviews please... Et... Encore désolée pour le retard... Je fais ce que je peux... je vous promets mais... C'est dur...


	8. Emprisonnement

Auteur: Vous le savez tous mais bon... Je le mets quand même...Selann Yui !!!

Couples: Alors voyons... Ron/Hermione... Harry/Drago... Et puis... C'est tout !!!

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. T.T

Genre: Romance.

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

Chapitre 8 (oubli... hihihi... je venais de mettre le chap en ligne quand je l'ai reçu... ;)  
  
Angel : T'inquiètes pas je mets à profit tout mon temps libre à écrire des fics... Je me dépêche... Promis... ... Je crois même que je vais mettre les cours de philo à profit pour augmenter mon temps d'écriture ;... Promis... Selann.

Chapitre 9 : (en fait c'est pour le 7 !!!)

Onarluca : Alors ça te plait toujours autant ? Ca me fait super plaisir !!! Si je me suis arrêté là, c'est que je ne savais pas trop ce qui va se passer dans la suite alors c'est pour ne pas vous faire attendre de trop après... J'ai moi-même horreur d'attendre et ne pas pouvoir écrire plus vite m'énerve au plus au point !!! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir écrire au lieu d'aller écouter ces profs ennuyeux !!! Mais bon, y a quand même le BAC cette année donc faut bosser T.T... Pour les costumes, je me suis bien marrer en les décrivant et je suis contente que ça t'ai fait le même effet en le lisant... Biyou... Selann.

Orphée potter() : L'auteur aux anges... Elle adore la « majesté Selann » T'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas que Harry se fasse violer !!! Il ne lui arrivera rien de ce genre là... Je m'excuse encore de vous faire attendre entre mes chapitres... C'est indépendant de ma volonté comme je l'ai expliqué à Artémis... Ta demande sera exaucée mais je ne sais pas quand... Bisous... Selann.

Yami() : Kawai... Ta review est trop kawai... Mici !!! Pour toutes les questions, tu n'as qu'à lire parce que... J'ai la flème de répondre à chacune... ; ... Bisous... Selann.  
  
Luffynette : Miciiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!! ... Que dire de plus... Selann.

Yumi0 : Contente que tu aimes !!! La suite la voila... Merci de ta review...Selann.

Marrypier : Mici !!! D'après ta review... Je pense pouvoir dire que tu vas aimer la suite... Enfin je l'espère !!! Kisu ... Selann.

Marie-anne( ) : Tu te doutes de quoi ? Il va lui faire quoi à ton avis ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu pensais ? Bon j'arrête là... Kiss, Selann.

Arwen19 : Miciii !!! , voila la suite..... Selann.

Selann : J'adore avoir pleins de reviews !!! Ca m'encourage à écrire plus vite alors n'hésitez pas... J'essaye d'y répondre individuellement à chaque fois mais si je vous oublie, ce n'est pas intentionnel, c'est que je reçois votre review trop tard...La réponse est donc dans le chapitre suivant... Voila, vous vous en foutez sûrement mais je tenais à le dire... Autre chose... Si je commets une erreur dans votre pseudo, je ne le fais pas exprès... Prévenez-moi et je corrigerais...

Pitite info : Si je suis mon scénario, vous aurez trois autres chapitres et l'épilogue... Ca vous va ?

Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... , pour les autres elles seront entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : Emprisonnement...**

Une porte se fermait doucement. Les rideaux venaient d'être ouverts laissant entrer la lumière matinale. Les rayons solaires illuminèrent la chambre. C'était une chambre de femme richement décorée. On y découvrait, une grande penderie style renaissance, une coiffeuse, un coquet secrétaire de bois poli et travaillé et un grand lit à baldaquin drapé de velours rouge. Sur cet imposant lit, une jeune fille se trouvait endormie. Ses longs cheveux noirs détachés étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle portait une longue robe de soie blanche. Le soleil inondant la chambre, réveilla doucement la jeune fille. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Une fois qu'elle eut tout resitué dans le temps, Marianne se dressa sur un coude et observa autour d'elle. Elle n'en sut la cause mais elle se sentit nauséeuse et du se rendre dans la salle de bain de toute urgence.

« « _J'ai du trop dormir... Et me relever trop vite... Bon à la pièce maintenant...C'est une jolie chambre...Où puis-je être ? Il ne me semble pas être dans la maison de Voldemort...Je ne ressens rien de pareille à l'autre fois... Où suis-je ? » »_

Son regard se posa alors sur ses pieds recouverts de la robe...

« « _Mais...Mais...Mais...Je...Je portais...Cette...Tenue de...Sailor Mars...Pas...cette... ça...Je ne me souviens mettre changer... Mais alors...Qui ? ? » »_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

µµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ce cri se répercuta dans tout le manoir.

- Notre invitée est réveillée je crois... murmura Lucius Malfoy.

- Oui... Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a... ajouta sa femme.

La belle femme blonde se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Marianne. Entrant, elle découvrit celle-ci emmitouflée dans le couvre-lit, son visage seul dépassant.

- Bonjour Melle...

- 'jour...

- Je suis Narcissa Malfoy et mon mari m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous...

- C'est... C'est vous qui... Qui... M'avez enfilé...Ca...demanda Marianne en désignant la robe légère.

- Oui... Sur l'ordre de mon mari et de son maître...

- Vous... Vous...

- J'ai effectué ce changement de tenue par magie... Ne vous inquiétez pas...

Marianne parut soulager...

« « _Je suis donc au manoir Malfoy... C'est astucieux de leur part... Qui viendrait me chercher là ? Je suis prisonnière et pourtant...Je ne me sens pas oppressée...Narcissa a l'air douce... Comment peux-t-elle être la femme de Lucius ? Je comprends d'où vient le caractère de tu dois être inquiet...Dray... » »_

- Oooohhh !!!

- Qu'avez...

Marianne se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain et vomit tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- Désolée... s'excusa-t-elle en revenant chancelante.

- Vous êtes malade ?

- Euh... Je ne l'étais pas...

- Peut-être est-ce la potion...

- La potion ?!

- Oui, quand il vous a amené ici, le lord vous a fait boire une potion... Peut être est-ce celle-ci qui vous donne la nausée...

- Sûrement... J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps...

- Moi de même... Je ne sais si... Voudriez-vous manger quelque chose ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas... Ou plutôt si... Mieux vomir le ventre plein... J'ai d'ailleurs une faim de loup !

- ... Des elfes de maison vont venir vous apportez le petit déjeuner et vous recevrez ensuite la visite du Lord...

- Ah ça... NON !!! Je ne veux pas !!! Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne !!!

La voix de Marianne était entrecoupée de sanglots... A cette vue, Narcissa la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler...

- Si... Si seulement je... Pouvais faire quelque chose... murmura-t-elle.

- Ecrivez à Drago... Dites-lui où je suis...

- Vous connaissez mon fils ?

- Euh... Ou...Oui... C'est mon... Ami ! Je vous en prie... Ecrivez-lui pour...

- Narcissa, je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit à ce fils indigne !!! N'oublie pas qu'il a trahi, un jour ou l'autre il payera !!! Sors à présent le maître est là !

Narcissa sortit, Marianne comprit alors que Mme Malfoy pouvait être une alliée... Il fallait qu'elle écrive à Drago... Ce que lui interdisait de faire son mari visiblement ...

L'entrée de Voldemort alourdit considérablement l'atmosphère. Marianne se raidit et se pelotonna un peu plus dans un coin quand Lucius sortit.

- Bonjour ma jolie Marianne... Tu te sens mieux ?

Marianne ne répondit pas... C'est seulement quand Voldemort s'assit sur le bord du lit qu'elle dénia bouger. Sortant de son refuge, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux, elle se laissa aller à cette douce caresse en oubliant presque qui l'observait...

- Tu devrais être plus gentille...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas devenir la femme du plus grand mage noir de tout le temps...

- Jamais...

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, j'arrive toujours à mes fins...

- Cette fois tu n'y arriveras pas...

- Oh que si !

- Non...

Voldemort s'était rapproché et Marianne frissonnait de dégoût à l'idée qu'il soit si proche d'elle. Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais fut retenue par le bord de la fenêtre.

- Laissez moi... Je suis fatiguée et j'ai faim... Si jamais je garde ce que je vais manger vu que votre potion a la fâcheuse tendance de me faire vomir !!! De plus, j'aimerais prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix !

- Autoritaire... Excellent... Tu me plais de plus en plus... Je reviendrais te voir bientôt...

- Je ne serais sûrement plus là...

- Tu crois ? Et qui pourrais bien venir te sauver ?

- Dray viendra... Je le sais !

- Tu crois vraiment ? Moi cela m'étonnerait... A l'heure qu'il est, tous tes petits amis de Poudlard doivent être prisonniers de Loco... Ah oui, Loco est un de mes plus fidèles mangemorts étrangers...

Marianne avala cela sans rien montrer de ses sentiments et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Elle entendit Voldemort s'éloigner mais arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et revint près d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'est pu faire un geste il avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes... Réagissant, elle le repoussa avec indignation... C'est sous son regard chargé de colère qu'il sortit visiblement satisfait de lui... Marianne, une fois qu'il fut sorti, se frotta énergiquement la bouche tentant vainement d'effacer ce baiser volé... Rien que d'y repenser, elle avait envie de vomir... Se précipitant dans la salle de bain contiguë à sa chambre, elle s'aspergea le visage... Relevant la tête, elle aperçut son visage dans le grand miroir... Les mèches de sa frange mouillées reposaient sur ses joues, certains rejoignant même le coin de ses lèvres rougies par le fait qu'elle les ait frotter...

« « _Je me suis laissée embrasser... Par lui en plus !!! Je les hais !!! JE LE HAIS !!! Oh...Je vais vomir !!! Je veux partir... Dray... Aide-moi...Je t'en prie... Aide-moi... DRAY !!!!!!!!!! » »_

Quand Narcissa vint voir si tout allait bien, elle resta muette devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Marianne était retournée à la fenêtre, son regard émeraude se perdant dans le paysage... Triste... Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux au niveau de sa taille avec un ruban trouver là... La légère brise jouait avec sa frange la laissant indifférente...

_Elle est très belle... Elle ne mérite pas ça... Je dois l'aider..._

La femme referma la porte sans bruit et revint peu après avec un petit livre recouvert de cuir.

- Marianne ?!

- Hum...

- J'ai là le moyen de communiquer avec Drago...

- QUOI ?! s'écria la jeune fille en se précipitant vers Narcissa.

- Plus bas... Mon mari n'est pas là mais les murs ont des oreilles... chuchota-t-elle.

Marianne hocha la tête et lui fit signe de lui expliquer.

- J'ai donné une feuille de ce livre à Drago en lui disant de la consulter quand il en aurait besoin...

- Croyez-vous qu'il va la regarder ?

- Je l'espère... S'il a un problème, mon fils lit cette feuille généralement... et comme je pense votre disparition importante à ses yeux...

- Comment doit-on faire ? interrompit Marianne rouge comme une pivoine ce qui n'échappa pas à Narcissa qui se permit un léger sourire.

- Il suffit d'écrire un message pour que celui soit retranscrit sur la feuille manquante...

Elle s'empara du stylo qui pendait aux côtés du livre et inscrivit :

**« ****Marianne... Manoir... Vite... »**

-Il va comprendre ?

- Oui... Il sera bientôt là... Par contre, vous ne pourrez rentrer à Poudlard d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire... Avez-vous un endroit où aller ?

- Euh... Non... Ah moins que... Peut être... Oui... Elle devrait être d'accord... Ca ira... Merci Madame...

- De rien... Prenez bien soin de mon fils chéri... Dites-lui que je l'aime... Je ne pense pas que je le verrais...

- Merci Madame...

Narcissa sortit emportant son précieux livre. Marianne était nerveuse... Est-ce que Drago avait reçu le message ? Comment le savoir ? Elle resta longtemps à se poser des questions... Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage à Narcissa en tenue de voyage.

- Je pars... Mon mari n'a pas confiance... Je préfère ne pas le contrarier...

- Au revoir Madame...

- Au revoir...

Elle fit mine de partir mais se ravisa et , se retournant, elle serra Marianne dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

- ... Aimez-le comme jamais je n'ai pu le faire...

Sur ces mots, elle partit, laissant Marianne rouge et émue.

« « _Elle avait deviné... Le cœur d'une mère ne trompe pas...Elle est si gentille... Comment s'est-elle retrouvée mariée à ce... Lucius ? Je ne comprends pas... » » _

La vie de Marianne devint monotone... Voldemort venait la voir tous les jours et tous les jours, il restait à la porte. Marianne ne servait de sa magie pour la bloquer. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il l'approche... Jamais... Alors tous les matins, il tambourinait à la porte dans le vain espoir qu'elle ouvrirait... C'était mal la connaître...

Depuis le départ de Narcissa, elle ne laissait entrer que les elfes de maison qui la servait. Elle passait ses journées à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir arriver son amour. Pourtant, autre chose la préoccupait... Tous les matins, elle était prise de nausées et elle avait peur de la signification de celle-ci... Bien qu'étant un homme à l'origine, Harry savait parfaitement ce que signifiaient des nausées matinales et un appétit grandissant... Mais il ne voulait pas y croire... Il fallait être sûr... Si seulement Narcissa était encore là, il pourrait lui en parler... Lui demander conseil... Et Drago... Comment allait-il réagir ?

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire... Il cherchait Marianne depuis près de deux semaines. Il ne désespérait pas de la retrouver... Mais dans quel état ? Il imaginait avec horreur la jeune fille aux mains de Voldemort et ça le faisait frissonner de dégoût.

_Ma pauvre Marianne... Où es-tu ? Je t'en prie... Fais-moi un signe... Quelque chose... Que ferait Maman dans ce cas là ? J'oubliais... Je n'ai pas son feuillet... Je dois retourner à Poudlard pour le trouver... Poudlard... Que nous avons délivré de l'emprise de Loco... Heureusement car je me voyais mal en bébé pour encore longtemps... _

Un léger sourire courut sur ses lèvres et il transplana à Pré-au-lard. De là, il gagna Poudlard. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards, il fut embarqué par Zanbini qui le traîna chez le directeur.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui Mr Malfoy ? lui demanda ce dernier avant même de lui proposer de bonbon... Etonnant !

- Non, toujours rien !

- Nous la retrouverons Drago...

- T'inquiètes pas mec, on va la retrouver ta belle demoiselle en détresse ! avoua Zanbini.

Le directeur ne parla guère plus longtemps et les deux adolescents sortirent. Drago voulait aller consulter son feuillet le plus rapidement possible mais ses amis ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreille... Après Zanbini, il se fit « attaquer » par Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle... Quelques griffondors, d'autres Serpentards et quand enfin, il réussit à se trouver seul... Croyait-il... Il tomba sur Ron et Hermione qui profitaient de la salle sur demande pour... Etre seuls ! Ils l'accablèrent de questions, ne le laissant pas souffler jusqu'au dîner... Après un léger accès de colère au moment du dessert, il put enfin rejoindre sa chambre et attraper son feuillet. Il le regarda pendant un instant en pensant à sa mère et le déplia. Il put y lire trois messages :

**« ****Marianne... Manoir... Vite... »**

**« Dépêche-toi... Ton père m'a éloigné... Elle est seule... Chambre renaissance... »**

**« Je te conseille d'agir à l'aube... Marianne est alors seule à la maison... » **

- Oh... Maman chérie si tu savais comme je t'aime !!!

Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et se précipita vers le bureau du directeur... Comme il percuta Zanbini qui lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, il répondit avec joie :

- J'aime ma mère !!!!

- Euh... Euh... Tu vas bien ?

- Oh oui !!! J'adore ma mère !!!! Si tu savais comme je l'aime !!!

Il s'éloigna laissant ses amis sous le choc, il étaient tellement à le voir indifférent que ce... cet état les surprenait au plus haut degré !!! Quand à Drago, il atteignit rapidement le bureau du directeur.

- Dumbledore !!! Dumbledore !!! Je sais où est Marianne !!! Je vais la chercher et...

- Calmez-vous Drago... Calmez-vous...

- Oui... Oui... Mais...

- Calme... Ah ce que j'ai compris de votre charabia, vous allez chercher Marianne...

- Oui...

- Je dois vous dire... Ne revenez pas ici après...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il serait trop facile de prévoir que vous allez revenir ici donc... Emmenez la dans un endroit tranquille où elle pourra se reposer...

- Bien.

- Allez-y maintenant...

- Comment saurez-vous où je suis ?

- Hedwige le saura... Peu m'importe de le savoir...

- Bien...

Drago fit mine de partir mais alors qu'il passait la porte, le directeur lança :

- Profitez bien de ces quelques jours en amoureux !!!

Rouge comme un homard qui a passé trop de temps dans la casserole, il sortit de Poudlard. Il lui restait beaucoup de temps à tuer avant d'aller chercher Marianne et il ne voulait pas approcher trop le manoir tant que son père risquait d'y être. Il repassa maintes et maintes fois son plan dans sa tête...

Le moment qu'il attendait arriva enfin. S'approchant du manoir de sa famille, il se fit tout petit afin de vérifier qu'il était vide de mangemorts. Puis, à pas feutrés, il transplana dans sa chambre. La chambre renaissance se trouvait juste à côté. Ouvrant la porte avec douceur, il la referma subitement ayant aperçu une ombre au coin du couloir. Il entendit alors une voix couiner :

- Voici votre eau Mademoiselle Marianne... Si vous voulez quelque chose d'autre Mademoiselle... N'hésitez pas Mademoiselle...

Une voix que Drago eut du mal à reconnaître lui répondit :

- Mer... Merci... Docky...

Un « pop » sonore apprit à Drago que l'elfe de maison était parti. Inquiet par la voix qu'avait Marianne, il se précipita vers la chambre. Entrant tout de même avec prudence, il ne vit rien. La chambre à peine éclairée était vide. Il entendit des bruits... Inquiétants provenant de la salle de bain et s'approcha de la porte. Verrouillée de l'intérieur, il toqua doucement et murmura :

- Marianne... Tu es là ?

- Dra... Drago ?!

- Oui... Ouvre-moi...

- Mais je...

- Je suis là pour t'emmener... Viens...

La clé tourna et Drago se retrouva par terre, une peluche brune collée à lui. Il lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux et chuchota :

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir mais... Nous devons partir...

- Oui...

- On va transplaner...

Marianne hocha la tête et prit la main de Drago. Ils transplanèrent... Tout d'abord, ils atterrirent à Pré-au-lard mais Drago dit :

- Dumbledore m'a dit d'aller dans un endroit où les mangemorts auront des difficultés pour nous retrouver...

- J'y ai pensé aussi...

- Ah... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Marianne se précipita vers un fourré. Drago, inquiet, lui demanda quand elle se releva :

- Tu... Tu es malade ?

- Euh... Si on v...

Drago, qui avait tourné la tête, se retourna quand Marianne eut terminé :

- ... Désolée... C'est pas grave... Enfin... Je pense...

- Mais...

- Nous ne pouvons rester ici... J'ai eu une idée...

- Oui... Dis toujours, on verra...

- Quand j'ai été transformé... Une femme très gentille m'a recueillie et soignée...

- Sally...

- Oui... Nous pourrions aller chez elle et...

Marianne s'interrompit soudain et Drago s'inquiétant lui demanda avec anxiété :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas ?

- J'ai faim...

- Quoi ?! Mais...

- Viens...

Marianne attrapa sa main et ils transplanèrent de nouveau. Drago n'y comprenait plus rien... Elle vomissait et l'instant d'après, elle avait faim... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arrivé ? (Moi je sais !!! :D... Vous avez deviné aussi hein ?)

- Voila, nous sommes arrivés... s'exclama Marianne en entraînant Drago vers l'autre côté de la rue.

- Le chemin de traverse ?

- Ben oui... Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'avais été en Chine ?

- Euh... Non mais... Quand je pense que Voldemort t'a cherché partout sans jamais venir ici...

- Ah...

Elle fit une petite pause puis reprenant la main de Drago, elle le tira vers la porte.

- Mais attends... On n'est pas si pressé...

- Si.

- Hein ?!

- J'ai faim alors...

Drago éclata de rire et Marianne sonna sans insister pour ne pas alerter les voisins bien que le rire de Drago ne soit pas discret. Plusieurs fenêtres étaient déjà éclairées et Marianne fit apparaître des valises pour donner le change. Sally apparut à la porte. Les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux vagues et la figure endormie, elle demanda d'une voix lourde de sommeil :

- Qu'est là ?

- C'est moi Sally, Marianne...

Il y eut un gros silence et soudain, Sally s'écria :

- Oh ma petite Marianne... Mais entre... Entre vite...

Elle avait pris Marianne dans ses bras... puis avisant Drago, elle se jeta dessus en criant :

- Tu es venue accompagnée... L'est chou !!!

Marianne avait peine à ne pas rire franchement devant la tête de Drago. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder, Sally les poussait vers l'intérieur.

- Vous devez avoir faim ! Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner ! Vous devez être fatigués... Allez vous reposez le temps que je prépare à manger... Installez-vous dans la chambre que tu occupais la dernière fois... Allez... Allez...

Marianne expliqua à Drago qu'elle allait clarifier les choses et elle lui indiqua la chambre.

- Tu es heureuse ma petite ? demanda Sally une fois qu'elles furent seules.

- Oui... Sally ?

- Oui ?

- Eh bien... En fait... J'ai... Comment dire ?... Des...

- ...Nausées ?

- Hn... Oui... Et le matin... Après... J'ai tellement faim que...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas... C'est normal.. Tu es...

- Marianne ! gémit Drago dans la chambre.

Marianne se précipita, inquiète et trouva Drago au milieu de la chambre en serviette. Elle referma la porte et profita du spectacle.

- Tu voudrais me dénicher des vêtements ... S'il te plait ?

- ... ######

- Ouhou ?

- Ah... Euh... Ouais... Tiens, ajouta-t-elle après avoir attrapé une tenue dans une des valises.

Drago s'enferma dans la salle de bain et en ressortit peu après, habillé de frais. Marianne prit une douche et s'habilla. Ensuite, ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner et alors qu'ils débarrassaient, Sally demanda :

- Alors... C'est pour quand ?

- C'est pour quand quoi ? demanda Drago.

- Eh bien... Le bébé ?

- Le bébé ?!

Marianne était très rouge et Sally le remarquant s'excusa. Marianne entraîna Drago dans leur chambre. Celui-ci dit murmurait avec interrogation des « le bébé ?! » depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cuisine.

- Dray ?!

- Le bébé ?!

- Euh... Oui... Je n'étais pas trop... sûre mais...

- Un bébé ?!

- Oui... Je pense être enceinte...

- D'un bébé ?

- Non, non, d'un chien ! Evidemment d'un bébé...

- Un bébé...

- Oui...

- Un tout petit bébé...

- Oui, Dray... On les appelle aussi comme ça...

- Un tout petit bébé...

- ...

- Tu... Attends... Un bébé ?

- Oui... C'est ce que j'ai dit je crois...

- Un vrai bébé ?

- ... ( non non en fait c'est juste une poupée !!! )

- Un bébé... A nous...

- Dray... Tu vas bien... Je sais bien qu'on est un peu jeun...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je suis si heureux !!!

Il prit Marianne dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer.

- C... C'est vrai ?

- Bien sur... Un bébé... Un BEBE !!!! Rien qu'à nous ! OH je t'aime Marianne !

- Euh... Moi... Auss.. Mais... Tu m'étouffes... Là...

Drago relâcha son étreinte et regarda avec amour la jeune fille. Marianne était heureuse... Elle avait Drago pour elle seule... Sally aussi la cocounait quand elle n'était pas en train de travailler sur sa ligne de vêtements... Et puis, elle attendait un enfant... Elle était heureuse... Elle aurait voulu que cela dure...

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée et ils vivaient dans le plus parfait bonheur... Marianne et Drago aidaient Sally à sa boutique. Un matin, alors que le soleil illuminait à peine leur chambre, un bruit les éveilla. Hedwige tapait à la fenêtre pour entrer. Laissant sa marmotte se réveillée le plus tard possible, Drago se leva et fit entrer la chouette. Détachant le message qu'elle portait, il le lut...

- Oh non...

- Kesya ? grommela Marianne de dessous son oreiller.

- C'est un message de Dumbledore...

- Dis quoi ? murmura-t-elle émergeant de dessous la couette.

- Voldemort attaque Poudlard...

- Quoi ?!

- Il est furieux de ta fuite alors il s'en prend au château avec toute sa force...

Marianne avait une expression terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et, avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, Drago enchaîna :

- Nous devons rentrer !

- Non...

- Marianne pas encore... Cette fois nous devons en parler...

- Non...

Drago savait ce que signifiait ce refus... Il avait déjà essayé de parler de cette soirée avec la jeune fille mais à chaque fois, elle se refermait sur elle et pleurait.

- Marianne c'est une question de vie ou de mort !!! Les défenses de Poudlard ne tiendront pas indéfiniment !!! Marianne reste là !

Il venait de la prendre durement par la main alors qu'elle essayait de partir. Il la jeta sur le lit.

- Tu vas m'écouter !

Marianne, immobilisée par Drago tourna la tête afin de ne pas croiser le regard d'argent et écouta... par obligation.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Sans savoir ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après ta fuite ! Tu ne sais pas !!!

Drago scrutait le visage de Marianne. Elle encaissait, sans broncher et pourtant, ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras, Drago ajouta :

- Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec tous ces mangemorts ? Hein ? As-tu réfléchi à ça ? Tous les élèves m'ont aidé ! Tous ! Ils m'ont tous couverts pour que je puisse partir chercher de l'aide... et surtout pour te retrouver !!! C'ets pour toi qu'ils l'ont fait !!! Pour toi !!! Et maintenant... Ce sont eux qui ont besoin de toi... Et toi... Toi, tu leur refuses ton aide... par lâcheté !!!

Les joues de Marianne étaient inondées de larmes et Drago ne put résister plus longtemps. Lâchant ses poignets, il s'allongea près d'elle et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu... Tu... Tu as... raison... j'avais peur... j'ai peur... je suis lâche... sanglota Marianne.

- Mais non... Calme-toi...

- On... On... On va y ... aller...

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva. Sous la robe légère, Drago pouvait voir le renflement de son ventre et il s'inquiéta soudain :

- Tu... Tu feras attention... A toi...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas... Pour nous... murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Malgré tout, Drago s'inquiétait... Le remarquant, Marianne l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Elle écrivit alors un mot pour que Sally ne s'inquiète pas et, se blottissant dans les bras de Drago, ils transplanèrent...

A suivre................................

Selann : Vilou !!! Alors comment vous trouvez ? Une pitite review ? sivouplé !!!


	9. Victoire Totale ?

Auteur: Vous le savez tous mais bon... Je le mets quand même...Selann Yui !!!

Couples: Alors voyons... Ron/Hermione... Harry/Drago... Et puis... C'est tout !!!

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. T.T

Genre: Romance.

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

Arwen19 : Merci pour ton énergie positive, elle va me servir je pense pour taper le chapitre suivant qui est déjà sur papier... Voilou... Kisu, Selann.

Marikili : T'inquiètes pas trop... Oh début j'avais prévu quelque chose de très sadique mais quand j'ai relu mes notes, j'ai trouvé trop sadique alors j'ai changé... Tu me diras si ça te plait ? Normalement, le chapitre suivant arrivera sous peu... Je suis lancée !!! Kisu Selann.

Yami : Tu préfèrerais quoi ? Un chtit Drago ou une chtite Harrynette ? C'est déjà prévu mais c'est juste pour info... Bisous et merci pour ta review... Selann.

Marie-anne : Mici pour ta review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir... Bisous à toi aussi et j'espère que ma fic aura une fin qui te plaira... Selann.

Mimie : Vilou vilou !!! La suite... Désolée du retard !!! Selann.

Hermimi : Voila la suite... encore désolée du retard... Merci d'aimer... Selann.

Lolo : Merci pour ta gentille review... Pour savoir si Harry redeviendra Harry, il faut que tu lises sorry mais je ne peux pas te le dire... Juste un truc... C'est pas dans ce chapitre... Selann.

Orphée Potter : Juste un petit conseil... Ne te fais pas de film... Continue de lire et ne t'imagines pas des trucs horrible et sadique qui pourrait arriver à Ryry... (tu risquerais de me faire changer d'avis (lol)) Oh... S'il te plait... Pardonne-moi d'avoir tant tardé à mettre la suite... (c'était mon tour de marquer le cours en philo, pas pu écrire ma fic pendant le cours !) Bisous, Selann.

Celine.s : Merci d'aimer mon histoire... Pour la question « Harry redeviendra-t-il Harry ? » lis, je ne le dirais pas !!!! Pour le bébé se sera une fille... J'avais prévu un garçon mais je vais mettre une fille pour toi... Ca te va ? Lis et dis-moi... bisous Selann.

Onarluca/Artémis : Surpris ? Ouais... Voldy chais pas si va avoir le temps de s'en apercevoir... A la prochaine... Selann.

Marrypier : Le bébé ? L'est de Dray bien sur !!! Voldy a pas touché Ryry... Beurk... Selann.

Pitite info : Les derniers chapitres vont être courts mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont quand même...

IMPORTANT !!! Un parasite s'est incrusté ! Je ne connais pas encore le nom de ce virus mais il est tenace... Il s'est amusé à mettre des commentaires dans ma fic... Ca y est, il s'est révélé, c'est un virus de type Hina Maxwell... J'ai eu le malheur de lui faire lire le chapitre en avant première... Vous verrez le résultat... Ne faites pas mon erreur ( TT ) et ne tenez pas compte de ses commentaires... Selann.

Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... , pour les autres elles seront entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 : Victoire... Totale ?**

Arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, Drago et Marianne s'arrêtèrent un instant. Observant la silhouette du château, ils purent nettement imaginé ce qu'il s'y passait et cela les effrayaient. De terrifiantes lueurs s'en échappaient et, à chaque fois qu'un sort les touchait, les barrières paraissaient plus nettes et plus faibles... Invisibles jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on pouvait à présent les voir former un dôme bleuté au dessus des tours. Certains endroits, plus brillants que les autres semblaient sur le point de se rompre.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher !

- Mais... Comment allons-nous rentrer ? Les mangemorts doivent être aux portes du château... beugla Drago afin de se faire entendre dans le bruit assourdissant des explosions.

- Suis-moi.

Marianne l'entraîna vers la boutique qui renfermait la prote du passage secret menant à Poudlard. La boutique était déserte et ils entrèrent sans peine.

- Euh... Ce n'est pas le moment de manger des sucreries, Marianne.

- Je ne veux pas manger des bonbons... Honeyducks ( ? Ca s'écrit comme ça ?) ne renferme pas seulement des bonbons... Fais-moi confiance et viens !

Elle l'entraîna vers la cave et fit pivoter le panneau afin de découvrir le passage. Elle se permit un sourire devant l'ébahissement de Drago et l'entraînant à sa suite, ils entrèrent dans le sombre dédale.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette...

- Lumos...

- Merci.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer à la seule lumière de la baguette de Drago. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le panneau qui devait leur permettre d'entrer dans Poudlard. Marianne s'arrêta et regarda avec anxiété son petit ami. Drago referma ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa. Puis, relâchant ses lèvres, il murmura :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas... Tout le monde t'attend...

Marianne agrippa la main de Drago et ouvrit le passage. Se retrouvant devant le buste de la Sorcière Borgne, Drago comprit alors comment Harry arrivait toujours à se trouver à Pré-au-Lard sans autorisation. Les couloirs étaient déserts. L'école en alerte, tous ses occupants devaient être réunis dans la grande salle. Main dans la main, Marianne et Drago se dirigèrent en silence vers le hall. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se trouvèrent face à l'école. Tous semblaient s'être réunis là. Les bavardages cessèrent immédiatement, les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Marianne et Drago s'avancèrent vers lui en souriant.

- Vous voila enfin... dit-il.

- ...Juste à temps... ajouta Drago.

Marianne n'avait rien dit, elle restait en retrait, les yeux baissés. Il fut soudain attaqué par une chose brune identifiée peu de temps après comme étant Hermione. (Hina qui s'incruste : Ouais, ça c'est ma phrase, c'est moi qui lui ai dite !!! J'ai une phrase de la fic !!! J'ai une phrase de la fic !!! J'ai une phrase de la fic !!! J'ai une phr... BAM !!! Selann, rangeant le gros bouquin qui lui a servi pour contenir le délire du virus Hina : Bon c'est bon, on a compris... C'est bien sa phrase (manque d'inspiration de ma part) mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour ce mettre dans un tel état --,)

- Tu es enfin là ! Je suis heureuse... avoua cette dernière en la serrant dans ses bras.

Marianne leva alors les yeux et vit Ron lui sourire avec chaleur puis Blaise et enfin, tous les autres... Tous avaient l'air heureux de la voir et son cœur se soulagea d'un grand poids.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Marianne... lui murmura Blaise en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors... Un brouhaha d'excuse et de joie. Marianne était touchée. Au bord des larmes, elle se reprit et, la mine grave, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- L'heure n'est pas à ça... C'est la défense de Poudlard qui importe... Qu'avez-vous prévu pour défendre le château ?

- Les professeurs, les élèves de 6 et 7ème années vont devoir se battre si on ne veut pas que les barrières ne cèdent... Les 5ème année seront aux portes et feront en sorte que les blessés rentrent à l'abri alors, les 3ème année prendront le relais et les emmèneront aux 1ère et 2ème années qui leur donneront les soins primordiaux à leur survie...

- Bien Drago et moi nous battrons à vos cotés...

- Euh... Je crois que... A cause de...

Dumbledore avait l'air gêné et son regard anxieux passait de Drago à Marianne et à son ''état''. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, de toute façon, même s'il y en avait qui n'avait rien vu, les autres ne s'étaient pas faits prier pour leur expliquer.

- Nous irons avec vous... Nous... Commença Drago.

- C'est mon destin... Si ce n'est pas maintenant, Voldy nous attaquera encore et encore... Croyez-vous que je préfère que mon bébé naisse avec une menace de mort au dessus de la tête ?

- Euh...

- Allons-y.

Les ''combattants'' se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Les barrières principales cédèrent permettant ainsi aux mangemorts d'arriver aux portes de l'école. Les professeurs et les élèves virent avancer vers une vague sombre et terrifiante. Tous frissonnèrent. La masse sombre avançait à pas lents. Soudain le sorcier du centre leva un bras et, accélérant le pas, il lança le premier sort de mort de cette bataille. La lutte s'engagea. Violente et dévastatrice... Marianne avait retrouvé son aura blanche et elle se battait avec rage. Au début, Drago voulut la suivre mais il s'aperçut bientôt qu'il ne lui était d'aucune aide. Menant son propre combat, il gardait tout de même un œil sur elle. Parfois, il croisait son regard et il n'avait alors qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras. En effet, Marianne se battait mais elle pleurait. Sur ses joues mates, de grosses larmes ruisselaient. D'un maître coup de baguette, elle stupéfixa un mangemort qui allait achever un élève. Quand son regard d'émeraude se posa sur l'élève en question, il se durcit aussitôt et Marianne se détourna. Une petite voix désespérée la stoppa.

- Pardonne-moi Marianne... S'il te plait...

Avant de partir, Marianne lui jeta un regard étrange. Pourtant le poufsouffle fut soulagé de ce qu'il y avait lu. Elle ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné mais elle ne lui en voulait plus autant... Il la suivit des yeux et il vit Voldemort s'approcher d'elle. La cagoule abattue, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il la dévisageait sans retenue. Son regard étincela quand il découvrit l'''état'' de Marianne. Un son indistinct s'échappa de ses lèvres et son visage s'empourpra.

- Je vois que ma surprise n'en est plus une... ironisa Marianne prête au combat.

- Tu vas payer... Tu vas pour ça... Tu vas payer pour ta fuite... Tu vas payer pour t'être refusé à moi !!! Je vais te tuer !!!

Il se jeta littéralement sur la jeune fille et le combat s'engagea. La puissance qui s'en dégageait avait surpris tout le monde si bien que tous c'étaient un instant retourné pour voir d'où provenait cette vague de puissance à l'état pur. Le poufsouffle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de Marianne. Elle se battait avec brio. Il étouffa soudain un cri, elle venait de se prendre un sort et son épaule était en sang. Se précipitant tant bien que mal vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle était paralysée par la douleur. Prostrée au sol, elle ne pouvait bouger alors que Voldemort se préparait à l'achever. S'interposant entre le mage et la jeune fille alors que le sort fusait, le touchant en pleine poitrine. Marianne leva les yeux de sa blessure au bruit sourd d'un corps entrant durement en contact avec le sol. Voyant le jeune homme allongé, aussi pale qu'un mort, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Ma... Rianne... Tu... Vas... Bie...

- Shhhh...

- Vais... Mour... Ir... Mais... Je... J'ai... Exp... pié... Ma... Faut...

- Non, Pierre !!!!!!!!!!!

Il leva une main faible vers elle mais elle retomba, il était mort. Marianne se releva alors, son aura se déploya... Une aura pure... Et le combat reprit avec acharnement. Les puissances semblaient égales. Pourtant, malgré sa résistance, celle de Voldemort ne pouvait rivalisé. Marianne réussit à prendre l'avantage et pour la première fois, elle lança le sort de mort. Voldemort se le prit en pleine poitrine.

« « _Comme Pierre..._ » »

Tombant lentement en arrière, le regard vitreux malgré un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, il mourut. La vie de la plus grande menace du monde sorcier s'acheva au combat... Un combat prophétique... Marianne n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ceux qui l'entouraient, ennemi ou ami non plus... Un silence pesant régnait là où, quelques instants avant, éclatait cris et explosions. Lâchant sa baguette, Marianne était pétrifiée. Elle regardait fixement le corps sans vie de Voldemort.

- Je l'ai tué... Je l'ai tué... C'est fini... Tout est fini... Enfin... répétait-elle sans arrêt.

Les mangemorts, leur maître anéantis, s'enfuirent comme ils purent dés qu'ils en eurent la possibilité. Drago vit son père partir mais il n'en avait cure, Marianne seule importait. Il se précipita à elle.

- Marianne ! Marianne ! criait-il avec joie de la voir saine et sauve.

Il était blessé à la jambe et ne pouvait aller aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Marianne se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en s'avança vers lui.

Soudain, une ombre passa sur son visage et, se tenant douloureusement le ventre, elle s'effondra. Inconsciente.

A suivre..........................

Selann : Voila, c'est court mais j'espère pouvoir mettre vite la suite... C'est écrit j'ai juste à le taper... Dimanche au plus tôt...

Drago lançant des éclairs : Selann !

Selann : Oui ?!

Drago : Si tu fais quoique ce soit à mon bébé ou à Marianne, t'es morte !

Selann : D'accord...

Hina s'incruste encore : Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais sinon ils te tueront... et moi aussi accessoirement...

Harry : Ca n'a pas l'air de te traumatiser Selann... Ce sont des menaces de mort je te ferais remarquer...

Selann : Je sais mais bon... Franchement... Je ne crains rien... Hein Dray ?

Drago : Mais euh !

Harry : T'inquiètes Dray, elle me fera rien parce que j'ai lu le scénar...

Hina : Moi aussi j'ai lu et j'approuve...

Selann assenant un coup de gros bouquin à Harry et à Hina : Vous êtes inconscients vous ! Une pitite review plizzz...


	10. Prélude à la paix

Auteur: Selann Yui !!!

Couples: Ron/Hermione... Harry/Drago...

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. T.T

Genre: Romance.

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

Orphée Potter : Grand danger écarté... Du moins, je penses... Qu'en dis-tu ? Si la fin est sadique, c'est pas ma faute... Enfin si un peu mais bon... J'ai pas pu la mettre dimanche mais bon... je n'ai qu'un jour de retard... Bisous, Selann.

4rine : Mici, voila la suite... Selann.

Marikili : Vais Voldy est crevé... Pour le bonheur de Dray et Ryry... C'est acquis... Enfin presque, un léger truc à régler et c'est parti !!! Selann.

celine.s : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pas grand-chose t'inquiètes pas... Ben ouais, une pitite fifille... Ca te va ? Kisu, Selann.

yue-kero : Kawai ? Je trouve le chapitre là encore plus... et puis celui d'après... Mais faudrait peut être que je les mette pour que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez... Selann.

Onarluca/Artémis : Bon il arrive pas dimanche mais bon, lundi, c'est presuqe la même chose, ne ? Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre aura une aussi bonne critique que les autres... Kisu, Selann.

Avis important : J'ai réussi à contenir un minimun le parasite Hina Maxwell... Il n'apparaît donc plus que dans les petites discussions que j'ai avec les personnages... N'y faites pas attention... Selann.

Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... , pour les autres elles seront entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 : Prélude à la paix.**

_« Blanc, tout est si blanc ici... L'infirmerie est toujours, a toujours et sera toujours ainsi... »_

_« Ca va devenir une habitude de se réveiller ici pour elle... Réveille-toi Marianne... »_

_« On a besoin de toi... Reviens... »_

Marianne ouvrit les yeux, l'un après l'autre, sans se brusquer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi longtemps. L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se redresser.

- Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, Marianne... murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

- Mon... Bébé...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Il va bien... Nous vous avons sauvé juste à temps... Tous les deux...

- Marianne, je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin parmi nous... Intervint MacGonagall qui venait d'arriver.

Les traits sévères de la professeur semblaient las et triste. Un horrible pressentiment nouant son estomac, Marianne demanda, terrifiée par la réponse qui allait lui être faite :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- ...

- Répondez moi professeur !

- ...

- J'oubliais, il faut prévenir Mr Malfoy... Il était si inquiet... coupa Pompom en jetant je ne sais quel sort d'alerte.

- Professeur ? Je voudrais une réponse, il me semble que j'en ai le droit...

- ...

Le professeur MacGonagall ainsi que Mme Pomfresh étaient tombées dans un mutisme énervant et Marianne commençait à perdre patience quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Appuyé à la poignée, un Drago trempé seulement vêtu d'un pantalon et enfilant en grande hâte une chemise reprenait son souffle. Une fois qu'il put faire un pas, il se dirigea vers Marianne et assis près d'elle, il la serra contre lui à lui rompre les os. Après quelques instants, Marianne leva la tête et demanda obstinée :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago resserra son étreinte sans rien dire pour autant... Et Pompom étant repartie à ses autres malades, MacGonagall prit la parole.

- Vous avez vaincu le Lord Noir, déstabilisant les mangemorts qui se sont enfuis... Nous en avons capturé plusieurs mais beaucoup se sont évaporés dans la nature... Les Aurors vont les rechercher.

- Je ne me souviens pas...

- Vous êtes tombée dans une sorte de coma... Pendant trois jours...

- Et mes amis ?

- Mr Weasley a été blessé mais des soins instantanés ont réduit ses blessures mortelles à une rééducation de plusieurs semaines... Avec le soutien de Miss Granger, qui n'a été que légèrement touchée grâce à lui, je ne doute pas qu'il se remettra rapidement...

- Blaise ?

- Grièvement blessé, il a été admis de toute urgence à Ste Mangouste mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger... intervint Drago.

- Néville ?

- Il est...

- Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs ont péri durant cette horrible bataille... Mr Longdubat a malheureusement été de ce nombre...

- Non... Non... NON !!! Pourquoi ?!

- Calme-toi Marianne... Shhh... Ca va aller, je suis là...

Drago réconforta Marianne du mieux qu'il put. Celle-ci prit sur elle-même et continua tout de même :

- Des professeurs ?

- Oui.

- Quels professeurs ?

- ...

Le mauvais pressentiment de Marianne s'insinuait en elle comme un poison et soudain, la vérité, aussi terrifiante soit elle s'ancra dans son esprit.

(désolée, j'ai pas le temps de mettre les autres tirets...)

Dum... Dumbledore ?! dit-elle sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

Non...Il ne peut pas être mort... Pas lui...

La guerre est terminée... commença MacGonagall avec mélancolie.

... Mais à quel prix ! lâcha Marianne avec la hargne de la souffrance.

Il doit être heureux... Il s'est battu pour ça...

Je sais mais...

Vous ne devez pas être triste...

Mais...

Dumbledore n'est plus... Vous-Savez-Qui non plus... Mais la menace n'a pas complètement disparu... Plusieurs mangemorts sont encore en liberté... Il faut achever ce qu'il a commencé... Cette tache nous est à présent dévolue...

Mais... Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer mes amis...

Et c'est tout à fait normal... Toute l'école est en deuil, chacun a perdu un être cher mais il faut continuer à avancer pour ceux qui ne le peuvent plus...

µµµ

Plusieurs jours après, Marianne fut accueillie en héroïne dans la grande salle. Malgré la douleur de chacun, un réel sentiment de joie émergea de l'assemblée à son entrée. Les conversations ne fusaient plus de toute part comme avant, l'atmosphère était lourde et beaucoup de places restaient inoccupées. Marianne baissa les yeux, comment supporter toute cette tristesse ? Drago la conduisit à leur table où ils furent accueillis avec une joie de courte durée. Soudain, dans son fauteuil roulant, Ron s'approcha.

Drago ?!

Oui.

Nous sommes convoqués à 13h tout à l'heure...

Bien...

Tu es convoqué où ?

Je veux devenir auror.

Mais...

Des larmes étaient venues aux yeux de Marianne.

Ne t'inquiètes pas... Je souhaite me rendre utile... Expier les fautes de mon père... Je vais rechercher les mangemorts échappés...

Je comprends mais... Tu feras attention... murmura-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur afin de la remercier de son accord implicite et se leva.

Où vas-tu ?

Le professeur Rogue est en train de préparer une potion pour guérir Ron... Comme c'est une potion que m'a apprise ma mère, je vais voir... J'irais à ma convocation en suivant...

Bien... Alors vas-y...

Marianne le regarda partir, elle avait confiance en lui...

« « _Il m'a promis de faire attention... Donc ça ira... Si jamais il ne fait pas ce que je lui ai dit de toute façon, c'est de baume pour les ecchymoses qu'il aura besoin... Pour soigner celle que je lui aurais faite pour le punir ! Non mais, faut qu'il obéisse, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre !!! » »_

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce triste jour. Drago et Ron étaient devenus d'excellents aurors. Drago s'était installé avec Marianne dans une coquette maison près de Londres. Ce jour-là, la jeune femme regardait les photos de son mariage en attendant le retour de son mari. Jetant un œil à son reflet dans la glace, elle murmura pour elle-même :

Quelle idée de se marier enceinte ! Je ne suis pas à mon avantage avec cet énorme ventre !

Soudain son visage se crispa.

Oh non... Pas maintenant...

µµµ

Drago ouvrit la porte avec allégresse. Déposant sa cape, il dit :

Tu ne sais pas qui nous avons attrapé aujourd'hui ? Pettigrew ! Ce sale rat ! Ron l'a exécuté et le pire s'est que cet imbécile se prostern... Marianne ?! Ca va pas ?

La jeune femme était pale et tendue. Drago se précipita à elle.

Dra... Dray... Le bébé...

Que... Quoi... Kesya ?

Il arrive... Vite...

Drago empoigna sa cape en emmitoufla Marianne et, la soutenant, il empoigna une espèce de peluche qui traînait là. Portoloin d'urgence, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à Ste Mangouste.

Marianne... Ma chérie... Ca va aller... murmurait Drago, il semblait autant s'en convaincre que d'essayer de le faire croire à sa femme.

Putain, ca fait mal ! Parfois, je regrette d'être une femme ! Oh putain !!!

Marianne continuait d'haleter ou de hurler suivant le cas. Drago, malgré son inquiétude, avait un petit sourire en coin à ses diverses remarques.

Dray... Dit-elle soudain.

Oui...

Où sont ces putains de mage accoucheur ? demanda-t-elle en détachant soigneusement ces mots.

Ils arrivent ma chérie, ça va aller...

Me laisse pas...

Mais non...

Tendrement, Marianne avait placé ses mains de chaque côté du visage du blond et elle le regardait dans les yeux. Soudain, ses mains se crispèrent sous la douleur d'une contraction sur les joues pales et Drago grimaça de douleur.

Mar... Marianne... Lâche-moi... Tu me... Fais mal !!! bafouilla-t-il comme il put, les joues pincées entre les doigts fins de Marianne.

Les médicomages arrivèrent (enfin) et s'enfermèrent dans la salle avec Marianne. Drago, les joues un peu endolories, était resté un peu hébété par leur arrivée et il se retrouvait planté devant la porte.

_Je vais être papa... Yaha...Je sui le plus heureux des h... _

Aaaaaaaahhhh !!!!!!!

_Marianne... _

Il entra dans la salle et prit la main de Marianne pour la soutenir. Elle lui broya les os de la main mais Drago n'y faisait pas attention.

Dray... Je... N'en peux plus... Je... N'y arriverais... Jamais...

Mais si... Tu vas y arriver... Courage...

µµµ

Dans le couloir, un Remus nerveux et une Narcissa impatiente arpentaient le couloir avec inquiétude. Leur attente fut longue mais elle fut récompensée bien qu'allongée. En effet, quelques heures plus tard, les médicomages ressortirent de la salle. Les deux personnes leur sautèrent littéralement dessus.

Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Marianne va-t-elle bien ?

Le bébé ? Une fille ou un garçon ?

Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille ?

Oui.

Bien alors il va vous falloir patienter encore un peu... Le temps que nos jeunes parents se remettent un peu et qu'ils soient installés dans leur chambre... Une infirmière viendra vous prévenir...

Qu... Qu...

Les médicomages s'éloignèrent laissant Remus et Narcissa au milieu du couloir.

QUOI ?! Hurla cette dernière. Je suis sa grand-mère !!! J'ai le droit de voir cet enfant !!! C'est mon fils l'heureux papa !!! Laissez-moi, je veux y aller tout de suite...

Narcissa hurlait, retenue par Remus qui ne voulait pas de meurtre. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, ils s'assirent et leur attente recommença. Une infirmière les interpella peu de temps après.

Excusez-moi... Voulez-vous me suivre ? Je vais vous conduire à Mr et Mme Malfoy...

Les deux adultes s'empressèrent de la suivre. Elle les laissa devant la porte et s'en fut. Remus frappa et avant qu'il n'y ait eu de réponse, il fut bousculé par Narcissa qui entra. Dans son lit, Marianne reposait, un peu pale mais l'air heureuse. Entre ses bras, un adorable nourrisson dormait à point fermés. Drago, assis au bord du lit, un bras autour des épaules de Marianne, regardait avec tendresse sa femme et le bébé. Marianne leva les yeux vers les arrivants.

Remus ! Narcissa ! Venez... Approchez-vous... Elle ne va pas vous manger... Cette petite gloutonne vient de le faire...

Une fille... bafouilla Narcissa.

Elle est adorable... murmura Remus.

Remus se pencha vers Marianne et murmura :

Fais attention... Ta belle-mère va gagatiser...

Marianne lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui répondit sur le même ton.

Alors elle aura un rival... Je crains que Dray ne s'en remette avant longtemps...

Puis-je la prendre ? demanda avidement Narcissa.

Bien sur... Tenez...

Fais attention 'Man... prévint Drago levant enfin les yeux du bébé.

Je te ferais remarqué que tu es en vie et pas déformé donc je sais tenir un bébé dans mes bras !!!

Drago s'éloigna un peu pour éviter la claque amicale de sa mère et se rapprocha de Remus.

Alors... Papa... Heureux ? Lui demanda ce dernier.

Oui... Répondit Drago un sourire béat sur le visage.

Marianne...

Hum...

Tu avais raison, ton mari est aussi gaga que Narcissa ! lança Remus.

Je ne gagatise pas ! grogna Drago.

Non... marmonna Remus avec indulgence. Il croyait tout à fait ce qu'il disait.

Elle est si mignonne... Si petite... Si fragile... Ma petite Naoko...

Naoko ?! interrogea Narcissa.

Oui, répondit Marianne, Drago n'étant pas redescendu de son petit nuage.

Vous avez finalement choisi Naoko... répéta Remus.

Oui... Cela fait étranger mais ça nous plait...

C'est si joli ! s'extasia Narcissa... Naoko, ma petite Naoko... Je vais t'acheter une énorme peluche et puis... Ca... Ca aussi... Oh... Et puis ça...

Ah non ! Tu ne gâteras pas ma fille ! intervint Drago.

Euh, Dray ?

Oui...

C'est la mienne aussi !!!! hurla Marianne.

Et c'est ma petite fille ! s'énerva Narcissa, si je la gâter, je la gâterais, c'est mon rôle de grand-mère après tout !

Moi seul ai le droit de la gâter ! avoua Drago avec l'air très sérieux.

Remus et Marianne étouffèrent un éclat de rire. La jeune femme récupéra sa fille des bras de sa grand-mère et la couchant, elle dit :

Voulez-vous vous taire ? Naoko dort et j'aimerais bien pouvoir en profiter pour me reposer aussi...

Narcissa et Drago stoppèrent aussitôt et Remus pouffa de rire devant leurs mines penaudes.

Au revoir ma petite Marianne... Je reviendrais bientôt... Je dois aller chercher Brian... dit-il en embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue.

Cette dernière enserra son cou de ses bras et lui murmura :

Merci d'être là Remus... Félicitations pour Brian... J'espère que tu vas pouvoir être heureux de nouveau grâce à lui...

Merci... Je suis fier de toi... encore toutes mes félicitations, Naoko est magnifique...

Merci...

Soudain, Marianne se sentit attirée hors de l'étreinte du loup garou et écrasée avec possession sur la poitrine de Drago. Remus sortit de la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres sous le regard furibond de Drago. Un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Pas touche... A moi... Propriété privée ! » Une fois que la prote se fut refermé sur lui, un éclat de rire retentit dans le couloir. Marianne pouffa, Drago regardait hébété vers la porte, Narcissa s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle dit :

Au revoir les enfants... Je reviens demain... Je vais ramener Remus chez lui, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse rentrer seul...

Au revoir Narcissa... Merci pour ce pauvre Remus...

De rien...

La femme sortit laissant seuls les nouveaux parents.

J'ai pas compris là... murmura Drago.

Ce n'est pas important... Le plus important, c'est notre fille...

Oui.

Les deux jeunes gens regardaient tendrement l'enfant endormi. Dans leurs yeux, une lueur douce et protectrice brillait.

Nous avons des devoirs envers elle... Nous devons la protéger... La protéger de ce que j'ai connu en étant Harry POTTER... Nous devons la protéger de ces gens intéressés.

Tu penses à Rita SKEETER ?

Entre autre...

Sa vie ne sera pas ainsi... Nous y veillerons...

Je sais... Elle sera heureuse...

A suivre...............................

Selann : Eh oui, c'est pas fini... Encore un chapitre et l'épilogue... Ca vous dérange ?

Harry : Non, si tu écris le chapitre suivant dans la continuité de celui là et qu'il est aussi bien que la fin...

Selann : Tu aimes ce chapitre ? Pitites larmes dans les noeils

Hina encore et toujours là... Désolée...: Moi, j'aime beaucoup!

Harry : Mouai... A part le début...

Selann : De toute façon, t'es jamais content !!

Hina : C'est vrai ça, ils veulent toujours tout ces persos...

Drago : Il a dit mouai c'est déjà un mieux... Je suis d'accord avec lui... Début plutôt triste et fin super !!! Que dis-je génialissime !!! Je suis papa !!! Papa !!! commence à sauter partout.

Harry attrapant Drago par le col de la chemise et le traînant or de la chambre : A plus et finis-en vite...

Selann : Promis...

Hina : T'as plutôt intérêt sinon...

Harry sort traînant toujours Drago qui délire complètement.

Selann : ... Faut que je trouve une idée pour une autre fic... Harry POTTER ? Gundam peut être ? A moins que ce ne soit une de Saiyuki ?

**BAM !!!** Gojo assène un grand coup de baffeur à la pauvre auteure et le rend à Sanzo.

Selann à moitié assommée : Une... Tite... Review... Teplé...

Boum... La pauvre auteure est inconsciente à terre. Hakkai s'approche et dit :

Hakkai : Onegai (S'il vous plait)... Une review pour elle...

Gojo : Pour lui dire de ne pas écrire sur nous ce serait pas mal !

Hina : Pourquoi ? Moi j'aime bien les fics de Saiyuki... Surtout celle qu'on écrit ! Les persos de Saiyuki tremblent de peur devant l'air sadique d'Hina

Sanzo : Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec le Kappa... Si vous dites le contraire, OMAE WO KOROSU (Je vous bute) !!!!!!!!!!


	11. Fin des Tourments

Auteur: Selann Yui !!!

Couples: Ron/Hermione... Harry/Drago...

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. T.T

Genre: Romance.

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

Britany LovArt : Contente que tu aimes... T'envoies le lien à qui ? Pas compris là... Bisous, Selann.

Yami : Pour le dragounet, faudra attendre un peu mais peut être qu'il y en aura un... on verra bien... non ? J'avais pas penser à Naoko Takechi en fait, j'ai lu un manga et y avait une Naoko dedans et je suis tomber amoureuse de se prénom !!! Pour tout ce que tu veux tu devrais demander au père noël... (lol) allez, Bisous, Selann.****

Hermione 46 : Les 12 chapitres d'un coup ? Pff... Ca doit être chaud quand même à avaler non ? Bref, la fic est pas terminée mais ce n'est pas loin tout de même... Bisous, Selann

Hermimi : Salut !!! La fin de cette fic ? Oui, elle est proche puisque ce chapitre est le dernier qui fait avancer l'histoire... Après il y aura un épilogue et puis ce sera fini... Désolée... Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras quand la fin mais si c'est la fin... Selann.

Cicin : Je suis contente que quelqu'un ai remarqué que Brian était un personnage inconnu... Tu verras bien qui sait... Quand tu liras, je ne vais tout de même pas vous dire tout en répondant aux reviews !!! Bref, voila la suite... Bisous Selann.

Stineju : Merci... Pour ma part, je trouve que j'ai beaucoup de reviews et ça me convient comme ça... Harry rester Marianne... A voir à la fin !!! Peut pas dire, pas encore écrit la fin !!! ( je réponds aux reviews avant d'écrire les chapitres, quand je les reçois...) Bisous... Selann.

yue-kero : C'est vrai , hein ? Kawai... J'adore... Ouhla, je délire... Pour le prénom Naoko, ça n'a aucune signification particulière juste que c'est un prénom japonais que j'aime beaucoup... Pas toi ? Voila la suite, pas trop attendu j'espère ? Selann.

celine.s : Pas vrai ? Mimi... Quand j'ai relu mon propre chapitre, je me suis demandé comment j'avais écris ça... (lol) Pour la petite crise de jalousie non, il l'aura tout le reste du temps notre Ryry... Kisu, Selann.

Orphée Potter : Tu gagatise là, fais attention !!! Et puis d'abord t'as pas le droit de lui acheter tout ça parce que elle est à moi !!! Donc... C'est moi qui la gâtes !!! (lol) J'ai essayé de faire le plus vite possible, celui-là tu l'as en un peu plus de temps mais bon... Vilou... Selann.

marrypier : Je continue... Mais... Pas longtemps vu que j'en vois la fin... Bisous, Selann.

4rine : C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal... Mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai regardé Taxi 3 avant de l'écrire et ça m'a influencé... Bisous, Selann.

Onarluca/Artémis : Toujours fidèle ? C'est super... J'suis super contente que tu aimes toujours autant... J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre... Bisous, Selann.

Info : Le virus Hina Maxwell est toujours là !!! De retour dans la fic... Je me répète mais n'y faites pas attention... Selann.

Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... , pour les autres elles seront entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).

Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de refaire la mise en page... Mais Bonne lecture quand même.

**Chapitre 11 : Fin des Tourments.**

Allez viens Marianne, on rentre...

On arrive... Il faut qu'on se dépêche Naoko, Papa est pressé de rentrer... N'allons pas le contrarier pour ton premier jour à la maison...

Le couple sortit de l'hôpital, ils étaient attendus par Narcissa et Blaise. Ils allaient transplaner quand des cris les interpellèrent.

Hé... Attendez-nous !

Hermione ?!

La jeune femme arriva au groupe essoufflée suivit par Ron.

J'avais... Une visite... De contrôle...

Ah...

Et... Pourquoi il fait cette tête là ? Demanda Blaise en désignant Ron du doigt.

Les autres se tournèrent vers ce dernier et ils pouffèrent de rire. Ron, les yeux dans le vague, la bouche à moitié ouverte semblait à milles lieues d'ici.

Eh... Bien... C'est que... Il a pas encore digéré...

Digérer quoi ? demanda Drago.

Euh... Et bien... Les jumeaux... ( Hina : j'aime bien l'idée des jumeaux ... )

QUOI ?!

J'attends des jumeaux... répéta Hermione.

Mais c'est formidable !!! s'écria Marianne.

Des jumeaux... murmura Ron dans un souffle parfaitement ahuri...

Drago et Blaise éclatèrent de rire et Marianne dit :

Dray chéri...

Oui.

Dois-je te rappeler la tête que tu as faite quand tu as compris que nous allions avoir un bébé ?

Euh... Non...

Drago baissa la tête, cramoisi. ( Hina : hihihhi ... moi j'adore sa réaction, pas vous ? )

Et... Comment il a réagi notre prince des Serpentard impassible et maître de lui ? demanda avidement Blaise.

Eh bien en fait il ne...

Marianne se retrouva bâillonnée par les mains de Drago et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Naoko gigota au creux des bras de marianne. Se penchant vers le bébé, la jeune femme joua avec elle.

Vous venez déjeuner à la maison ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

Ils transplanèrent tous ensemble et arrivèrent non loin de la maison.

Regarde Naoko... C'est chez toi maintenant... Murmura Drago en entourant de ses bras les épaules de Marianne.

Le groupe approcha de la maison, soudain, Narcissa stoppa. Les autres relevèrent la tête et leurs mines devinrent graves. Drago fit reculer Marianne, alors que Ron se plaçait devant Hermione. Blaise sortit sa baguette, Narcissa s'approcha et dit :

Bonjour Lucius... (Hina scotchée à l'écran un verre de coca dans une main, le paquet de pop corn dans l'autre : Non pas lui !!!)

Sur le pas de la porte, se tenant Lucius... Toujours superbe malgré ses vêtements sales et déchirés par endroit, on ne pouvait douter de son aristocratique ascendance... Ses cheveux étaient crasseux et de longues mèches s'échappaient de son catogan... Son teint était cireux mais ses yeux demeuraient perçants... Intimidants... Terrifiants...

...Tu vas bien à ce que je vois...

...Oui...

Cette voix froide... Il l'avait toujours eu mais aujourd'hui elle était teintée d'ironie... De froids sarcasmes... De vengeance ?

Père.

Ne m'adresse pas la parole, traître de fils...

Mais fils quand même... Père...

Que fais-tu là, Lucius ? ( Hina prenant un pop corn c'est vrai ça nous on voulais pas te voir là ... je le sens mal là mais très mal ... )

Je suis là afin de rétablir l'ordre normal des choses...

Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Ma phrase est tout à fait claire.

Père ?!

Marianne fit taire les exclamations diverses et variées et s'approcha de son beau-père.

Voici Naoko... C'est votre petite fille... Naoko Malfoy... Votre héritière...

Marianne s'était plantée devant Lucius, son regard d'émeraude ancré au sien, son aura l'entourant finement.

Mon héritière ?

Oui.

Mon héritière... Hahaha... Je ne permettrais pas que cette gamine hérite de quoique ce soit de moi !!!! Cette bâtarde ne sera pas mon héritière !!! Une fille en plus ! Un garçon encore... Mais là, une gamine ! Qui ressemble à sa mère je suppose !

Père, je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma femme, ni ma fille ! (Hina : Bien dit Dray !)

Je ne t'ai pas parler toi... Je fais ce que je veux... Et toi, tu n'as pas honte ? Tu as souillé notre sang avec cette fille ! ( Hina : là t'y va un peu fort 'Cius ... )

Cette fille est plus puissante que nous tous réunis ! Son sang n'est peut être pas pur mais sa magie et son âme le sont ! Et je l'aime !

Tais-toi ! Elle t'a ensorcelé ! Mon fils ne peut être devenu cette mauviette ! Redeviens ce que j'avais fait de toi ! Et pour ça, tu ne dois pas rester avec cette fille !!!

C'est ma femme ! ( Hina : trad t'as rien à dire contre ça ! )

Et alors... Qui t'a dit que je pensais au divorce ? Avada Kedavra !

Le sort fusa vers Marianne et Naoko, un corps tomba dans un bruit lugubre. Un bébé qui pleure, des cris et des sanglots... (Hina : Non, t'as pas osé l'écrire comme ça ?!) Lucius s'effondra, mort. (Hina : Ben si !) Au moment où il avait lancé le sort ultime, trois sorts de stupéfix étaient partis. Ron, Drago et Blaise les avaient lancé pour immobiliser le mangemort mais les trois conjugués l'avait tué. Tous étaient sidéré par la scène rapide qui venait de se dérouler quand une petite voix, les ramena à la réalité.

Dray...

Marianne... J'ai... J'ai tué mon père... Tu vas bie...

Moi oui... Mais...

Maman ! Maman !

Marianne était agenouillée à terre près du corps sans vie de Narcissa. Entre ses bras, Naoko hurlait. Drago s'approcha, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. (Hina : Non !!! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?) Tombant à genoux près du corps de sa mère, il sanglota sans cesser de répéter comme une litanie sans fin :

Maman ! Maman ! (Hina : ...triste.... Sniff... Selann arrivant avec la serpillière et le seau afin d'endiguer les chutes du Niagara : je sais que je dois m'en prendre qu'a moi-même mais quand même c'est pas une raison pour transformer ma chambre en piscine !!!)

Marianne avait réussi à calmer Naoko et elle l'avait confié à Blaise qui regardait, impuissant, l'enfant endormi entre ses bras. Hermione sanglotait contre le torse de Ron.

Maman ! Maman ! (Hina : Tu te répètes là... Mais bon... Selann : Si tu continues je t'expulse de là !!!! Hina : tu ferais pas ça à un pauvre p'tit gentil virus si ? Selann impassible : Si.)

Les yeux rivés sur le corps froid de sa mère, Drago pleurait, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Marianne s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui. Les larmes ruisselaient aussi sur ses joues. Elle attira Drago entre ses bras et posant sa tête blonde sur sa poitrine, elle le serra contre elle. Elle ne dit rien, n'essaya pas de le consoler. Elle était là, le serrant contre elle, c'était tout.

µµµµ

Une noire procession, une atmosphère lourde de tristesse, la dernière des Black venait de rejoindre ses ancêtres dans leur dernière demeure. Dans un cimetière où le calme mortuaire règne en maître repose à présent Narcissa Malfoy pour l'éternité laissant un monde où elle aurait enfin pu vivre libre. Les gens présentent leurs condoléances à Drago. C'est si dur... Si douloureux... Les derniers... Enfin... Drago n'en peut plus... Marianne non plus... Elle a hâte de rentrer, de quitter cette atmosphère lugubre pour retrouver la douce chaleur de son foyer et l'innocence de sa fille. Posant une main sur le bras de Drago, elle lui murmure :

Viens Dray... Il faut rentrer...

Naoko nous attend...

Dray...

Marianne entoura le torse de Drago de ses bras et, appuyant sa tête contre son dos, elle attendit. Un petit moment passa puis Drago Murmura :

Allons-y...

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Sally, qui avait garde Naoko leur prépara du café. Marianne seule accepta, Drago monta, Naoko était couchée. Il entra dans sa chambre et la regarda dormir un moment. Son regard se posa sur la peluche qui trônait au coin du lit. La peluche que Naoko avait reçu de sa grand-mère. Il la prit et la contempla longuement. Puis, la reposant, il murmura :

Grand-mère restera toujours près de nous, mon ange... (Hina : sniff... trop triste... la pauvre Naoko...pauvre Dray... sniff...)

µµµµ

Les mois passèrent, un soir, alors que Marianne finissait de faire manger Naoko, MacGonagall et Rogue arrivèrent.

Dray... Grouille-toi... On a de la visite... hurla-t-elle à travers la maison.

Mais euh ! Comment veux-tu que j'écourte ma douche !!! répondit une voix mécontente.

Ca fait déjà une heure que tu es dans la salle de bain, si tu continues je vais coucher Naoko et tu ne pourras pas lui dire bonne nuit...

Une porte claqua... Les deux professeurs jetèrent un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme qui leur répondit par un regard victorieux qui n'éclaira en rien leur question. Un hippopotame descendit les escaliers et un Drago encore ruisselant et en peignoir déboula dans la cuisine.

Pas question de m'interdire le câlin du soir ! hurla-t-il avant de s'apercevoir de la présence des professeurs. ( Hina s'imaginant la scène : mwhaaaaa !!! hihihi !!! )

Bonjour Mr Malfoy...

Oups...'xcusez-moi...

Il sortit prestement mais repassa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

... Tu ne la couches pas sans qu'elle ait fait son calinou à son papounet ! ( Hina : oulà notre dray est un papa poule !!! )

Mais non...

Il remonta laissant les trois adultes hilares.

Je ne penses pas qu'il en ait pour longtemps... avoua Marianne... Enfin j'espère...

Vous allez bien ?

Parfaitement comme vous le voyiez... Nous nous remettons, ensemble... Naoko nous y aide beaucoup... N'est-ce ma petite Nao ?

Il fit un « bisou d'esquimau » à sa fille et se tourna vers les deux professeurs.

Vous allez reprendre le poste de Dumbledore professeur ? demanda-t-elle à MacGonagall.

Oui... Je continue les cours jusqu'à ce que ma remplaçante soit en mesure de les assurer et ensuite, je prends le poste de directrice de Poudlard...

Et vous ? demanda Marianne à Rogue afin de ne pas l'exclure.

Je continue mes cours... Lors de mon temps libre, j'aide les aurors et l'ordre du phénix...

Ah... Reste-t-il beaucoup de mangemorts encore en liberté ?

Non...

Avec le congé paternité de Dray et le congé qu'il a pris après le décès de Narcissa, nous ne sommes plus autant au courant qu'avant...

Dernièrement, nous avons incarcéré Mr Parkinson et Mme Goyle...

Lestrange ? demanda Marianne d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu détaché.

Pas de trace d'elle... Nous ne savons où elle peut s'être cachée... avoua MacGonagall.

Naoko commençait à peser dans les bras de Marianne et elle aurait voulu aller la coucher mais elle avait l'intuition que les deux professeurs n'étaient seulement là pour lui donner des nouvelles de cet ordre.

Pouvez-vous monter Naoko à Dray s'il vous plait ! dit-elle en fourrant le bébé dans les bras de Rogue. (Vous imaginez là ? Rogue avec un bébé dans les bras !!!! Hina : moi j'imagine bien la tête qu'il doit faire !)

Euh... Euh...

S'il vous plait... Il est en haut... Venez Professeur, nous serons mieux dans le salon pour parler...

Marianne entraîna MacGonagall vers le salon laissant Rogue au milieu de la cuisine avec Naoko à moitié endormie dans les bras.

Euh... Bon ben on va y aller... Je vais t'amener à ton papa... On y va...

Rogue monta maladroitement les escaliers tenant gauchement le bébé.

Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? Du thé ? Du café ?

Un thé sera parfait...

Bien.

Marianne se dirigea vers la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir puis revenant dans le salon, elle demanda :

Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici uniquement pour me parler des mangemorts...

C'est vrai.

Alors... ?

Je vous dirais quand ils seront redescendus...

Il me semble que cela me concerne ai-je tort ?

Non mais j'attendrai qu'ils soient revenus...

Pourquoi ?

Le professeur Rogue est aussi concerné que moi et Mr Malfoy doit entendre ce que nous avons à vous révéler puisque cela le concerne aussi mais pas de la même façon...

Bien.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Rogue ne fit que l'alourdir encore quand il vint se placer contre le mur. La bouilloire siffla, Marianne se leva pour aller s'en occuper. Elle fut rejointe dans la cuisine par Drago.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

J'sais pas, MacGo n'a pas voulu me le dire...

Ah... Va dire bonne nuit à notre Nao... Je m'occupe du thé...

Marianne monta embrasser sa fille déjà endormie.

Je sens que notre vie calme va être bouleversée... Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que nous nous remettons à peine... Dors bien ma Nao... Je vais faire l'impossible pour que tu sois heureuse... murmura-t-elle en contemplant le bébé endormi.

Elle redescendit et alla s'asseoir près de Drago qui lui tendit une tasse de thé.

Bien comme nous sommes tous là, je vais vous avouer la raison de notre venue... Depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui a transformé Mr Potter, le professeur Rogue et moi-même, à la demande de Dumbledore avons... Comment dire ? Fais des recherches afin de...

Sans détour, professeur je vous prie... abrégea Marianne.

Nous avons découvert la formule qui vous permettrai de redevenir ce que vous étiez Potter... coupa Rogue.

Bravo pour le tact, Severus ! (Hina : en effet c'est pas son fort mais bon c'est pas sa faute au Sevy... Severus : j'ai jamais été doué pour ça ...)

La tasse de Marianne vint s'écraser au sol, celle-ci semblait pétrifiée... Redevenir Harry Potter... Redevenir un homme !!!

Comment ? demanda Drago impassible.

Comment quoi ?

Comment allez-vous procéder ?

Rogue se lança dans les explications que MacGonagall ponctuait par moment d'éclaircissements. Marianne n'avait rien dit, elle semblait enfoncée dans une torpeur de bonheur, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quand à Drago, il avait retrouvé son masque froid. On ne pouvait lire aucuns sentiments sur son visage. Qu'en pensait-il ? MacGonagall sortit Marianne de « son monde » et lui demanda :

Maintenant Harry, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux redevenir ce que tu étais... Tu dois tout de même savoir que la potion utilisée par le Lord Noir pour te transformer ayant été utilisée en même temps qu'une formule, nous ne sommes pas sure que notre contre sort s'associe aussi bien que nous le voulons avec l'antidote... Comprends-tu ?

Oui.

Nous allons te laisser réfléchir... Surtout prends ton temps et envisage toutes les éventualités... Parlez-en entre vous... Quand tu te seras décidé, viens à Poudlard... La potion est prête... Je dirais la formule de métamorphose et voila...

Bien.

Nous allons rentrer maintenant...

A bientôt...

Au revoir...

Marianne rangea les tasses et monta se coucher. Elle était en train de se tresser les cheveux quand Drago lui prit les mèches des mains et acheva la natte.

Je sais que tu feras le bon choix, j'ai confiance en toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille quand il eut terminé.

Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Pour l'instant, la nouvelle est trop récente et si je te conseille, je ne serais pas objectif... Tu comprends ?

Marianne hocha la tête et se calla entre les bras de Drago. Ils se couchèrent toujours enlacés mais ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, quand Drago se réveilla, il se trouva face à face avec un bébé gazouillant.

Naoko ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Maman ?

Il resta un moment à contempler les grands yeux bleus de sa fille et murmura :

Comme si tu allais me répondre...

Il se leva et, prenant le bébé, descendit. Sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait une lettre. L'ouvrant d'une main, il s'assit et lut.

« Dray,

J'espère que tu as aimé le réveil que je t'avais réservé ? Notre petite diablesse était réveillée tôt... Elle a mangé...

Ne t'inquiètes pas de moi, je rentrerais sûrement tard... J'ai besoin de réfléchir seule... Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller...

Occupe-toi bien de mon petit ange... Je t'aime...

Marianne. »

µµµ

Marianne frappa à la porte de chez Remus. Elle attendit un bon moment et commença à s'éloigner. Soudain, une vieille femme l'interpella :

Vous vouliez voir Mr Lupin ?

Euh... Oui...

Vous n'avez pas de chance, il est parti tôt avec Brian...

Ah...

Vous voulez que je lui transmette un message ?

Non... Ce n'est pas la peine... C n'est pas important...

La jeune femme s'éloigna.

_« « Non, ce n'est pas important... Je n'ai pas le droit d'assombrir sa vie par mes problèmes, il a le droit d'être heureux... » »_

Comme elle ne savait pas où aller, elle décida d'errer un moment dans le parc. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'assit sur un banc et observa autour d'elle. Tous ces gens qui s'activaient... Toute cette activité... Cela allégeait un peu son cœur, cela lui faisait oublier son problème... Pourtant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie... Elle avait pris cette journée seule pour y réfléchir... Réfléchir...

Marianne ?!

Marianne ?! Tu vas bien ?

Ah... C'est toi 'Mione ?

Flattée de cet accueil !!! ironisa la jeune femme.

Désolée... Ca va ?

Ouais... Comme tu peux le voir j'ai quelques difficultés à me déplacer avec eux deux mais je fais avec...

Marianne s'autorisa un sourire à la vue de la taille de son amie.

_« « Et dire que je me trouvais énorme !!! 'Mione me bat à plate couture maintenant !!! » »_

En effet, Hermione, au 8ème mois de sa grossesse ressemblait plus à une barrique qu'à autre chose.

Viens donc à la maison... proposa-t-elle soudain... Nous pourrons parler... J'ai comme l'impression que t'as quelque chose à me dire...

D'accord.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent donc chez Hermione. Là, elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et un silence s'installa. Hermione attendait que Marianne lui raconte d'elle-même ce qui n'allait pas.

Hier... Rogue et MacGo sont venu à la maison... Ils ont trouvé... Comment me faire redevenir moi...

Comment ?

Je pourrais redevenir Harry !

C'est donc ça qui te préoccupe ?

Oui... J'ai envie de redevenir un homme... Mais en même temps... Tout ce que j'ai construit avec Drago n'y survivra pas... Et Naoko... Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

Tu en as parlé avec Drago ?

Pas vraiment... Hier il m'a dit que s'était trop tôt... Qu'il ne serait pas objectif... Mais j'ai besoin qu'il m'aide !!! Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule !!!

Je comprends... Mais tu devrais lui dire à lui... Moi je ne peux t'aider... Je suis ton amie... Que tu sois Marianne ou Harry peut m'importe... Enfin si parce que je me sens moins seule mais bon... Tu ne dois pas prendre ça en compte... Tu dois avant tout penser à toi... A Drago... Et à Naoko...

Je sais mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais... Tu dois y réfléchir avec lui...

La sonnette retentit et une tornade rousse entra... Molly Weasley.

Je vais partir... dit-elle quand elle put en placer une.

Je ne te chasse pas ! murmura Molly.

Bien sur que non... J'ai quelque chose à faire c'est tout... mentit-elle.

Marianne sortit de la maison et se laissa guider par ses pieds (ca veut dire quelque chose ça ?). Inconsciemment, elle se retrouva devant la tombe de Sirius.

Bonjour Sirius... Si tu savais ce que j'ai besoin de toi...

Elle ôta le bouquet fané qui ornait la tombe et fit apparaître de magnifiques fleurs à la place.

Que me conseillerais-tu si tu étais là ? Que m'aurait dit mes parents ? Même Remus n'est pas là... Il est heureux tu sais... Moi aussi je l'étais... Je m'étais habitué à mon corps de fille... J'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aimer... Avec Drago, j'ai réussi à construire quelque chose mais... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que notre quiétude ait été ainsi brisée par notre conversation d'hier soir... Pourquoi ? La paix ne m'est-elle donc pas permise ?

Marianne resta longtemps à regarder la tombe. Elle croyait voir son parrain lui sourire avec tendresse. Un sourire que lui seul avait, ce sourire qui lui était particulier... Pourtant, la nuit commençant à tomber la chassa. Elle commençait à avoir froid. Transplanant, elle rentra chez elle. Ouvrant la porte, elle fut saisie par la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Naoko et fut attendrie par la scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Dans la cheminée, brûlait un feu de bois animant toute la pièce de reflet rougeoyants. Dans le rocking-chair Drago s'était endormi en berçant Naoko. Celle-ci dormait à point fermés comme son père. Elle prit le bébé avec douceur ne les réveillant ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle la coucha dans son petit lit après lui avoir donner un baiser sur le front. S'agenouillant près du lit, elle contempla sa fille. Passant un doigt fin sur la joue de l'enfant, elle murmura :

Mon bébé chéri... Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Aide-moi Nao... Aide Maman mon ange... (Hina : c'est trop kawaï ça !!!)

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Marianne l'essuya avec rage et se tourna se trouvant face à face avec deux yeux d'acier. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se précipita dans ses bras et se calla contre lui sanglotante. Drago passait une main consolatrice dans ses cheveux tout en se balançant. Rompant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, il murmura à son oreille :

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui...

Hier, j'ai été lâche... Tu avais besoin de moi et je n'ai pas eu le courage de...

C'est faux, tu...

Drago plaça son index devant la bouche de Marianne afin de la faire taire et reprit :

Peu m'importe le choix que tu feras, je serais là...

Je sais mais... Je... Je n'ai pas encore choisi...

Blaise est venu... C'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre ce que je devais faire...

...Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

En fait... Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre que...

Que quoi ?

Il m'a dit que tu es ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ma vie... C'est là que j'ai compris... J'ai compris que c'est toi que j'aime...

Tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant ?!

Non... Tu ne m'as pas compris... Je t'aime toi... J'aime tout en toi... Mais ce que je préfère c'est ton esprit et ton esprit, que tu sois Marianne ou Harry s'est toujours le même...

Dray...

Je pense que tu devrais essayer cette potion... Même si ça ne marche pas tu n'auras pas de regret au moins...

Tu as raison mais... Si ça réussit ?

Eh bien tu redeviendras Harry...

Oui mais... Nous... Notre famille ?

Tu seras mon mari... Le père de notre enfant voila tout...

Mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne... Quand Naoko nous demandera des explications, nous lui diront la vérité c'est tout...

Si tu restes Marianne je lui dirais ce qui c'est passé de toute façon donc elle le saura...

Oui... Alors... Alors je vais essayer... Nous irons à Poudlard demain...

D'accord.

µµµ

Le lendemain matin, toute la famille se retrouva à Poudlard. Quand ils franchirent les portes de la grande salle, un gros silence se fit. Les élèves qui petit déjeunaient se retournèrent vers eux le regard interrogateur. Puis se fut la cohue, tout le monde voulait voir Naoko. Un des frères Crivey voulait la prendre en photo, plusieurs filles voulaient la porter... Marianne et Drago ne pouvaient plus faire un pas. Soudain, ils retournèrent tous à leurs places et fixèrent leurs assiettes mal à l'aise. Face à eux, Marianne et Drago virent Rogue et Blaise s'avancés.

Salut les amis ! lança gaiement celui-ci.

Salut Blaise ! répondit Marianne.

Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? grogna Drago.

Un truc à demander c'est tout... Et vous ?

Un truc...

Suivez moi , coupa Rogue.

Ils le suivirent tous vers une salle de classe. Même Blaise dut suivre, il avait été réquisitionné pour garder Naoko. Ils retrouvèrent le professeur MacGonagall dans la salle.

Bonjour à vous tous... Marianne vous avez finalement pris votre décision ?

Oui... Je veux essayer... Nous verrons bien...

Bien... Mr Zanbini voudriez-vous aller dans la salle d'à côté avec Naoko...

Oui...

Blaise sortit avec le bébé et MacGonagall reprit.

Mr Malfoy nous allons avoir besoin de vous...

Bien... Que dois-je faire ?

Vous devez lire cette formule en pointant votre baguette vers Marianne...

Elle tendit un parchemin à Drago et elle le plaça à gauche de Marianne.

Marianne, vous devez rester immobile...

Rogue arriva avec un verre rempli d'une mixture rouge orangée.

Buvez ça, dit-il.

Marianne but et faillit s'évanouir tant c'était mauvais...

Allez-y récitez la formule ! ordonna MacGonagall.

Les trois voix s'élevèrent. Marianne ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Tout ce qu'elle s'entait c'est cette mixture immonde lui brûlée les entrailles... Cela allait-il marcher ?

A suivre.....................

Selann : Vilou... dernier chapitre écris !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry : Tu pouvais pas me laisser tranquille !!!

Selann : Ben si je mettais pas ça y manquait un bout de l'intrigue !!!

Harry : C'est pas une raison !!! En plus je suis sur que Rogue m'a empoisonné avec sa potion !!!

Rogue : mais euh c'est même pas vrai !!!

Selann : Du calme, du calme... Personne n'a empoisonné personne...

Harry : Je vais redevenir comme avant ?

Selann : Ca tu verras dans l'épilogue mon petit...

Harry : Mon petit ?!

Selann : A votre avis, il redevient Harry ou pas ? Et... clin d'œil à Cicin Tu as trouvé qui s'est Brian ? ( Hina : moi je sais ... ) ... Bref, envoyez-moi pleins de reviews sivouplé... J'adore ça !!!


	12. Epilogue

Auteur: Selann Yui !!!

Vilou le dernier chapitre !!! Vous avez vu, j'ai fait vite hein ? (Je suis très fière de moi !!!lol)

Couples: Ron/Hermione... Harry/Drago...

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. T.T

Genre: Romance.

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

Orphée Potter( ) : Si tu gagatise !!! Et d'abord Naoko elle dit ce que je lui fais dire... Donc tu gagatise !!! Pour Narcissa c'est super triste quand j'ai relu je me suis dit que j'y avais été un peu fort quand même mais bon c'est trop maintenant... C'est sadique ? Non... Pour la suite j'ai fait ce que je pouvais... ça a été assez rapide ? Et non, ce n'est pas la fin de la fic là... Mais bon... J'aurais pu... c'est quand j'ai lu ta review que cette idée m'a traversé la tête et m'a franchement tenté mais non, j'ai fini par décider d'écrire l'épilogue comme promis... De plus... Je tiens à ma vie !!! (Calme... range ce katana...calme... plizzz...) Bisous, Selann.  
  
Popov : Vilou le dernier chapitre, espérons qu'il réponde à tes attentes... Selann.

Yue-kero : TU gagatise pas une peu là avec Naoko ? J'sais bien qu'elle est toute mimi et tout mais quand même... Nan, j'rigole mais je pensais ouvrir un fan club qu'en dis-tu ? (lol) Bref, j'suis contente que tu aimes toujours et j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre pour l'épilogue... Bisous, Selann. (Par contre, j'ai reçu deux fois la même review, c'est fait exprès ?)

Marikili : Micii... Pour ce qui se passera pour Harry, je ne sais pas, ça dépend du point de vue... Du mien, ça se passe bien... J'espère avoir le tien bientôt... Bisous, Selann.

Marrypier : Vilou l'épilogue... Ca va pas trop attendu ? Selann.

Cicin : La familiarité ne me dérange pas... Mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu pensais sur Brian, pour voir si tu t'étais trompé mais bon... Tu me diras si c'était ce à quoi tu t'attendais, n'est-ce pas ? Veux savoir moi !!! Pour Harry en Marianne ou redeviens Harry faut lire mais bon... Ah oui, bonne question, Naoko a bien un parrain et une marraine mais c'est quand j'ai eu posté le chapitre que je me suis apercue que je ne l'avais pas écrit... Ce sera donc dit dans celui-ci mais je peux te le dire maintenant, c'est Blaise et Hermione...Pour ce qui est des autres fics, j'en ai déjà une autre en tête, j'espère qu'elle te plaira si j'ai le temps de l'écrire bien sur !!! Bisous, Selann.

Britany LovArt : J'espère que tu aimeras cet épilogue, c'est tout ce que je peux mettre ici... Bisous, Selann.

Onarluca/Artémis : Pour ma part, j'attends avec impatience vos réactions face à cet épilogue... Surtout la tienne vu que tu es fidèle... Bisous, Selann.

???????? Info : Le virus Hina Maxwell est toujours là !!! De retour dans la fic... Je me répète mais n'y faites pas attention... Selann. ??????????

Oubli : les pensées de Harry sont entre « « ... » », celles de Drago entre ... , pour les autres elles seront entre ... et les commentaires de l'auteure entre (...).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12 : Epilogue.**

DING DONG !!!

- Dray, vas ouvrir !!! Je suis en train d'habiller Nathan !!!

- Ouais, j'y vais !!! Tu viens avec moi Naoko ?

- Non... Je reste avec Parrain...

- Traîtresse... murmura Drago à l'instar de sa fille sous le regard railleur de Blaise qui faisait sauter la fillette sur ses genoux.

Drago alla donc ouvrir la porte seul laissant sa fille à son jeu.

- Salut Ron, ça va ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Super bien...

- Hermione... salua Drago.

- Salut Drago... Kaïla, Aïcha dites bonjour...

- Bonjour tonton !!! dirent en cœur deux adorables gamines en s'accrochant au cou de Drago qui s'était penché pour les embrasser.

- Bonjour les filles ! Entrez donc... Blaise est déjà là...

Ron et Hermione entrèrent les jumelles s'étant déjà précipitées au salon. On ne pouvait douter de leur légitimité... L'une avait d'épais cheveux roux mais était calme et posée comme sa mère alors que l'autre était brune et plus proche de son père... Chacun la leur... Un vrai mélange des deux et s'était détonnant !!!

Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, Rogue et Lupin apparurent suivit d'un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années qui tenait une fillette de huit ans par la main. Ré ouvrant la porte, il les fit entrer en leur souhaitant la bienvenue.

Tous les invités étaient là papotant gaiement des derniers potins. Blaise, en bon journaliste alimentait grandement la conversation par ses connaissances étendues dans ce domaine.

- Hermione... interpella Drago.

- Oui ?!

- Si on sonne, pourrais-tu allez ouvrir ? Sally ne devrait pas tarder...

- Bien...

- Merci.

Sur ce, il monta à l'étage. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Nathan, il entra.

- Marianne ?! (Ben ouais, il est resté en Marianne... Ca vous plait ? Ou pas ?) Ils sont presque tous arrivés !!!

- J'arrive tout de suite... Mr Malfoy junior est prêt...

Marianne apparut portant un grand bébé d'un an. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et de grands yeux verts comme sa mère...

- Descendons... murmura-t-elle en smackant son mari.

- Ouais...

Ding dong...

- Ca doit être Sally, s'était la seule à ne pas être là tout à l'heure.

- Maman...

- Oui Nathan ?

- Les cadeaux ? dit l'enfant avec un sourire candide.

- Papa va aller les chercher mais nous ont va dire bonjour avant...

- Non, cadeaux... répéta Nathan une moue enfantine.

- Tout à l'heure mon chéri... Dray...

- Je sais, je vais les chercher... grogna celui-ci.

- Cadeaux ? répéta encore le petit garçon.

- Non Monsieur pas tout de suite... Dit Marianne en pointant son doigt sur le nez de son fils.

Elle descendit et arriva en bas de l'escalier alors que Sally entrait dans le salon.

- Ma'aine... Chouina (ça se dit ?) Nathan en gigotant pour descendre des bras de sa mère.

Marianne le déposa à terre et il s'éloigna de cette démarche adorable et peu sur qu'on les enfants à cette age.

- Ma'aine... Ma'aine... répétait-il en tendant ses petites mains potelées vers Sally.

Celle-ci se tourna quand il buta dans ses jambes et le prit dans ses bras.

- Mais c'est mon grand garçon... Comme tu as grandi !!!

- Cadeaux ?

- Oui... J'ai un cadeau pour toi petit intéressé ! avoua Sally en riant.

- Maman ! Maman ! Regarde le sapin !!! cria Naoko en tirant Marianne vers l'arbre décoré.

- Naoko, laisse-moi dire bonjour voyons...

- Mais regarde Maman y a pleins de cadeaux !!! Y en a pleins pour moi, hein ? Dit Maman? C'est lesquels les miens pour moi?

- Naoko... Si tu continues tu n'en auras pas... gronda Marianne en plaisantant.

- Mais Maman... pleurnicha la fillette.

- Pleure pas chérie... C'était pour de fois... Allez viens avec Maman...

Marianne prit sa fille et dit bonjour à ses invités.

La conversation s'engagea. Marianne s'éloigna un moment vers la cuisine et en revint avec saladier de bonbons et de chocolats... Dés qu'elle apparut dans le salon, elle fut assaillit par une troupe de petits gourmands. S'agenouillant pour être à leur hauteur, elle commença la distribution. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous occupés là, Drago apparut et plaça plusieurs cadeaux au pied du sapin. Blaise se pencha vers Ron.

- Tes frères travaillent toujours durs...

- Oui... Leurs farces et attrapes sont à présent mondialement connues... Ce soir par exemple, ils sont à Tokyo...

- J'aimerais écrire un article sur eux...

- Alors prends un RDV avec un peu de chance tu pourras les voir dans trois mois...

- Si tard ?!

- Ben ouais... Sinon adresse-toi à Ginny... Elle s'occupe d'une partie des ventes à l'étranger, elle pourra répondre à tes questions aussi bien que les jumeaux je pense...

- Bonne idée...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un « les enfants ! » retentissants... Debout près du sapin, Drago était hilare...

- Regardez les enfants... Le père noël est passé regardez tout ça !!!

La petite troupe s'approcha en hâte le visage encore barbouillé de chocolat. Les adultes se rapprochèrent aussi et les jeunes femmes commencèrent la distribution. Les enfants assis chacun au milieu d'un tas de cadeaux étaient émerveillés. Assise en tailleur, Nathan sur les genoux, Marianne découvrait avec son fils les jouets empaquetés par ses soins. Drago armé de son appareil photo, canardait dans tous les coins. Sally s'approcha du professeur Rogue et lui donna un petit paquet.

- Pour vous...

- Pour moi ?!

- Papa si on te dit que c'est pour toi c'est pas utile de répéter comme ça ! gronda la fillette qui était arrivé en même temps que lui.

- Lisa ! rougit Rogue.

- Pardon Papa...

Rogue passa une main tendre dans la chevelure bouclés de la fillette et s'autorisa un sourire.

- Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça... murmura Sally en suivant la fillette du regard.

- Comment ?

- La première fois que je vous ai vu vous m'avez fit peur mais ce n'est qu'une façade...

Rogue rougit violement et bafouilla :

- C'est que...Je ... Cette petite n'a plus que moi... Ces parents ont été tué par un mangemort...

- Je comprends mais tout de même, vous l'avez gardé... Vous auriez très bien pu la mettre dans un orphelinat...

- Oui... Et je ne le regrette pas... Je suis heureux avec elle...

- Ca se voit... Vous êtes transformé... En bien... Vraiment bien...

- Qu... Quoi ?

Rogue devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et Sally sourit devant sa tête.

- Votre boutique marche bien... Il me semble... dit-il pour changer la conversation.

- Oui... Grâce à Marianne s'est un excellent mannequin... On ne peut rêver plus joli modèle...

- Mais ce sont vos créations qu'elle porte donc c'est vous que l'on doit complimenter...

Les joues de Sally rosirent et elle tourna un peu la tête.

- Cela vous gêne ?

- Un peu...

- Alors je suis content... Je me suis vengé...

- ?!

- Tout à l'heure vous m'avez mis mal à l'aise quand vous me parliez de Lisa... Maintenant nous sommes kit...

- Oui...

Les deux adultes se mirent à sourire doucement en se regardant... légèrement rouges... Leurs rêveries furent interrompues par Lisa et Naoko.

- L'est pas doué ton papa...

- J'sais ça me désole... Faut toujours que je l'aide...

Rogue devint très rouge et se levant il dit d'un ton grondant :

- Lisaaaa !!!!

La fillette se mit à courir en riant alors que Rogue essayait de l'attraper aussi rouge qu'un homard ayant séjourné longtemps dans la casserole...

- 'Pa...

- Oui Brian ?

- Tiens, c'est pour toi... C'est mon cadeau...

Remus prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il découvrit un énorme bouquin. Non, un album photo.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Un album...

- C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

- Oui...

- Merci.

- Avant de me remercier, ouvre-le...

Remus obéit et découvrit une photo des maraudeurs... Puis Harry et les autres... Enfin Marianne et sa famille... Lui et Brian... Dans cet album, il y avait toute sa vie de réuni... Il était ému...

- Ca te plait, 'Pa ?

- Oh oui... Marianne m'a aidé...

- Mais c'était son idée ! intervint Marianne.

- Merci, merci...

Il prit Brian dans ses bras et le serra avec force contre lui.

- De rien 'Pa... Grâce à toi, je suis sorti d'un orphelinat puant alors je te dois bien ça...

- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé depuis longtemps...

Marianne regardait avec douceur cette étreinte.

« « _Je suis contente pour toi Remus, tu as le meilleur des fils à présent...Tu n'es plus seul... Nous sommes tous là... » »_

- Au fait Brian, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...Dit-elle.

- Oui ?!

Marianne disparut un instant et revenant, elle tendit un vieux parchemin au jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tiens-la à plat...

Brian obéit et Marianne murmura :

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises...

- La carte du maraudeur !!! Marianne n'incite pas mon fils à devenir...

- son père et ses amis... Cette carte est autant mon héritage que le sien !

- Mais...

- Brian... Quand tu retourneras à Poudlard... Ouvre cette carte et répète ce que j'ai dit et ce qui a fait apparaître le plan... Tu es intelligent, tu comprendras vite et sinon... Demande donc à ton cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et père de t'expliquer...

- Papa ?!

- On verra ça demain...

- D'accord...

Drago entoura les épaules de Marianne de ses bras et dit :

- Une nouvelle équipe de maraudeurs ?

- Ouaip...

- Quand Brian sortira de Poudlard la carte reviendra à Naoko... avoua Remus.

- Oh non, ne lui donne d'idées pareilles !!! gémit Marianne.

- Pourquoi pas ? railla Remus.

- Après tout tu feras ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui aura à la supporter à Poudlard...

- Moi et les autres... MacGonagall passe encore... Notre nouvelle directrice sait se faire écouter de votre diablesse, Hermione est sa marraine, elle saura la faire obéir en métamorphose... Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment Severus va survivre à une nouvelle génération de Potter...

- C'est une Malfoy... Objecta Drago.

- Oui mais... Quand je la vois comme ça...

Remus désigna la fillette ébouriffée par ses jeux... Un sourire malin... De grands yeux bleus et rieurs... Cachés par une frange d'ébène... Un ange... De malice...

- ...Elle me fait penser à James et Sirius... C'est plus fort que moi... Le sang des maraudeurs coule en elle...

- ...Et elle peut en être fière... C'est le sang de sa mère... Murmura Drago.

- ...Autant que de celui des Malfoy...

- Autant et même plus...

Drago embrassa Marianne et ils rejoignirent les autres autour de la cheminée...

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux sur le canapé, Blaise disait :

- Tiens, j'ai vu Crabbe l'autre jour...

- Ah bon... Qu'est-il devenu ? demanda Drago.

- Agent des postes !

- Quoi ?!

- Agent des postes... Cela m'a surpris moi aussi... Alors que j'avais un problème avec la poste et que je me décide enfin à m'en occuper, sur qui je tombe... Vincent... Ca m'a assis...

- Tu m'étonnes... s'exclama Ron.

- C'est plutôt normal... Son père étant mangemort, ses biens ont été confisqué... murmura Rogue.

- Ouais mais il n'a pas l'air malheureux... avoua Blaise.

- Tant mieux pour lui... Murmura Hermione.

- Moman...

- Oui Nathan ?

- Genoux...

Marianne monta son fils sur ces genoux et le bébé s'installa.

- Il se fait tard Monsieur, on va aller se coucher...

- Oh non... Veux rester... Tilteplait...

Marianne ne put résister à la bouille implorante qui se levait vers elle et elle lui accorda encore quelques instants...

- Et Goyle ? Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il est devenu ? demanda alors Drago.

- Oui...

- Alors Ron dis-nous...

- Gardien de zoo...

- Zoo ?! s'exclama Kaïla en battant des mains.

- C'était bien le Zoo...

- Moi aussi j'étais allé au zoo... avoua avec fierté Naoko.

La conversation des enfants fit sourire les adultes mais ils se tournèrent vers Ron afin d'avoir d'autres explications.

- Quand nous sommes allés au zoo avec les filles, nous l'avons vu...

- Et nous sommes morts de honte, Aïcha lui a dit qu'il ressemblait au gorille qu'elle venait de voir...

Un fou rire les prit tous sauf Hermione qui en était encore très gênée...

- Le pire... hihihi... ajouta Ron entre deux éclats de rire... C'est qu'il nous a dit sue... hihihi... C'était pas la première fois !!! Hihihi... Mwahahaha...

- Non... s'exclama Marianne incrédule.

- Si... répondit Hermione.

Après un fou rire général et indomptable, un silence joyeux s'installa. Blaise le rompit bientôt en disant :

- Ca me fait penser... J'ai vu Pansy Parkinson l'autre jour...et j'ai été... Etonné !!! Oui, c'est bien le mot...

- Comment ?! Ne me dites pas... Qu'elle a embelli ? s'exclama Rogue.

- Mais non !!! Vous êtes fou !!! nia Blaise avec horreur... J'ai pas dit que j'avais assisté à un miracle !!! Tout d'abord, je ne l'ai pas reconnu... Pas étonnant d'ailleurs... Elle est encore plus moche !!!

Un « non » incrédule accueillit cette révélation... Marianne se hasarda alors :

- Et... Qu'est-elle devenue ?

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes... Comme si elle venait de mars...

- Quelle question... On s'en fiche...murmura-t-elle se rendant compte de sa question.

- Ouais...

L'approbation générale et indifférente des adultes attira les enfants qui se rapprochèrent.

- 'Man...

- Oui, Aïcha ?

- On peut avoir encore des bonbons ?

- Non, vous en avez eu assez...

- Mais...

Lisa demanda à Rogue qui lui fit une réponse analogue... Par contre Kaïla eut une réponse affirmative de son père mais un regard noir d'Hermione pour son mari anéantit tous les espoirs de la fillette. Naoko n'eut pas plus de chance avec Drago. Quand à Nathan, il avait du mal à rester éveillé lové dans les bras de sa mère... Brian prit un bonbon et le mangea... Il fut alors littéralement attaqué par les plus jeunes et il ne savait pas comment s'en dépêtré... Nathan, ouvrant difficilement un œil murmura pourtant distinctement :

- Bonbon ?

- Non mon chéri pour toi c'est dodo...Alors pour toi, ce sera dodo...

- Mais...

- Pas de mais... Il est tard...

- Non... Pas dodo... Bonbon...

- Non...

Alors que Marianne se ''battait'' avec Nathan, Brian lui se battait contre une horde de gamin en mal de sucre. La petite troupe réussit même à le faire tomber de sa chaise. Les adultes éclatèrent de rire alors que Brian les appelait au secours.

- Mais aidez-moi !!! Bon d'accord je me rends !!! Je me rends poussez vous de là !!! Laissez-moi !!! Non... Non pas les chatouilles !!! C'est pas du jeu !!! hurlait-il étendu par terre sous quatre gamines qui voulait un bonbon.

Les autres, loin de l'aider riait aux éclats... L'atmosphère était chaude et douce... Une vraie famille... Dans cette maison, une vraie famille fêtait noël n'oubliant pas pourtant les souffrances qu'ils avaient dus endurer pour en arriver là...

...**FIN...**

Selann : Vilou, j'ai fini !!! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne demande pas aux personnages puisqu'ils trouvent toujours quelque chose à re...

Harry : On adore...

Selann le regarde avec pleins de pitites nétoiles dans les noeils...

Harry : ... la fin... seulement... On adore la fin !

Pansy : parle pour toi !!! Tu m'as pris mon drakinouchet !!! Tu me l'as volé !!! Tu l'as ensorcelé parce que t'étais jaloux qu'il m'aime et...

BOUM !!!

Harry : Dray ?!

Drago : M'énervait alors je l'ai fait taire...

Naoko : Bien joué 'Pa !!! J't'adore !!!

Selann : Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un p'tite review sivouplé ...

Pitites infos :

Nathan m'a été demandé par Hina Maxwell... Elle voulait absolument un frère pour Naoko alors je lui ai fait plaisir... Et si ça interresse quelqu'un... c'est Rogue son parrain...

J'ai décidé de laisser Harry en Marianne parce que comme ça Harry est aussi à moi... Je rigole... Si je l'ai laissé comme ça c'est qu'il me plait bien en fille... C'est tout...

Je posterais sûrement un autre chapitre après celui-ci pour répondre aux reviews que vous pourriez bien m'envoyer... Vilou...

A bientôt dans une autre fic...

Bisous et merci d'avoir suivi ma fic...

Selann.


	13. RAR

**Kikou !! **

**La fic est terminée et je suis pas sûre que vous lirez ça mais bon...**

**Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir encourager avec vos reviews si kawai et tout...Merci...**

**J'ai répondu individuellement à chaque review du chapitre 14... Si ça vous intéresse ... Vilou...**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

_Britany LovArt_ : Heureuse hein ? J'écris pas que des fins triste tout de même !!!

_Marikili_ : Ben moi, je savais pas trop et puis, ma best friend m'a demandé de mettre un chtit frère à Naoko donc... Ben fallait qu'il reste en Marianne... (en principe...) Merci d'avoir suivi, j'suis trop contente de toutes mes reviews... Merci... Bisous, Selann.

_Sirna_ : Merci, Merci... Ouhla, j'y crois pas qu'on l'aime... Merci... Selann.

_marie-anne_ : Merci... Bisous... Selann...

_Orphée Potter _: Micii !! Tu voulais un Ryry en Ryry toi ? Ben moi, je me disais que Ryry en Marianne l'était un peu à moi aussi donc ... lol...

Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas mis Naoko sous impérium... J'aimerais bien maîtriser ce genre de sort... Ouais... Ca pourrait être utile...

Bisous...

_Hermimi_ : Ben ouais, c'est fini... Si tu veux lire une autre fic de moi, tu peux toujours, je ne refuse aucun lecteur au contraire, je voudrais l'avis du plus de personne possible... Merci pour ses reviews, Selann.

_Stineju_ : Ca t'a fait pleurer ? Dommage, moi voulais pas qu'on pleurt... T.T... J'ai fait ce que je pouvais... Merci pour ta review...

_Thealie_: Merci.

_Cicin_ : Tu avais donc deviné pour Brian ? Bravo... Merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir... Bisous, Selann.

_4rine_ : Merci...

_Yue-kero_ : Ben ouais, j'ai tout écrit à la suite en vérité... Si t'es gaga de Naoko, j'suis contente (j'suis pas la seule !) ... Pour le fan club, je sais pas si je vais le monter... Faudrait plus de fans, non ? Je crois qu'on peut ajouter Orphée Potter... Pour une suite avec les enfants, ce n'est pas du tout prévu pour l'instant... Un jour peut être... Bisous, Selann.

_Onarluca_ : Déçu ? T.T... M'enfin comme je l'expliquai à Orphée Potter, Ryry en Marianne, il est un peu plus à moi que Ryry normal donc... Il reste comme ça désolée...

A bientôt et merci d'avoir suivi... Selann.

**Cette fois c'est la fin... A bientôt dans une de mes fics ou, qui sait, dans l'une des vôtres ?**

**Bye**

**Selann.**


End file.
